L'œil du cœur ou l'œil du tigre?
by scorpon
Summary: Lorsqu'on a passé sa vie à se battre pour se faire une place, que peut-on espérer d'un simple déménagement? Naruto parviendra-t-il à oublier son passé violent pour chercher une autre façon de se faire accepter? Le passé se répétera-t-il dans son nouveau lycée ou ses nouveaux camarades lui laisseront-ils une chance de construire un autre avenir?
1. Chapter 1: Débarquement

**L'œil du tigre ou l'œil du cœur?**

Enfin! Enfin je poste mon premier chapitre!  
Quoique, techniquement, je le reposte car la mise en page semble un peu particulière sur ce site et la première publication a donné une présentation... totalement indigeste, j'ai donc du tout reprendre en urgence avant de faire peur à vos pauvres yeux.  
Enfin bref, ça y est, il est là.  
Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait _Fait un regard larmoyant, style chat botté dans Shrek._

Oups, j'ai faillit oublier: Naruto et tous ses copains ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je serais plein aux as! Je me contente juste de les emprunter à Kishimoto, et je tâcherais de les lui rendre en pas trop mauvais état.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Débarquement.

Jeudi 3 Septembre, 8h30, lycée de Konoha.  
Une voiture s'arrête devant la grille d'entrée de l'établissement. Au volant de celle-ci se trouve un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux blancs. A ses côtés se trouve un jeune homme blond.

- _Franchement, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour ton premier jour dans ce lycée_ , lui dit d'une manière blasée l'aîné, _mais non, il a fallut que tu traîne encore au lit..._

Cette remarque fit naître un sourire narquois sur le visage du jeune homme.

- _Mais voyons, il faut bien que je soigne mon entrée! Et puis, de toute façon, je dois d'abord aller voir la directrice pour avoir mon planning_ , ajoute-t-il en jetant un œil à son aîné.

Et la réaction de celui-ci ne se fait pas attendre.

- _Directrice?_ _C'est une femme qui dirige cet établissement?_

Content de son petit effet, le blondinet décide d'enfoncer de suite le clou.

- _Tu n'étais pas au courant Ero-senin?_ _J'en attendais plus d'informations de la part de mon oncle!_ dit-il d'un air faussement déçu.  
 _-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça morveux..._ répond-il du même ton blasé.  
- _Hého, pas ma faute si tu écr... hmmmhmmm.  
_  
Ça, c'est tout ce qu'il pu dire avant de voir une main se plaquer sur sa bouche, l'interrompant inopinément.

- _Narutooooo.  
_  
Il se tait enfin. Quand enfin son oncle daigne le laisser parler, il en profite pour développer ce qu'il avait en tête depuis un bon moment.

- _Si tu t'occupe des dîners pour toute la semaine, je te donnerais toutes les infos que j'ai sur la directrice! Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas une vieille peau..._ comme toi, se retient-il d'ajouter.

Il voit avec une mine satisfaite son oncle entrer dans une profonde réflexion, mais il sait bien qu'il a gagné le combat d'avance du moment qu'il l'attaque dans ce domaine. Après un temps relativement court (comme il s'en doutait bien), il sourit aux dires de l'Ero-senin.

- _Bon, d'accord, mais je veux des informations de premier choix! Et je ne cuisinerais pas des ramens toute la semaine!  
_  
Le blond fait mine de bouder deux minutes mais il s'y attendait un peu, mais une semaine sans avoir à cuisiner, c'est déjà bien suffisant pour lui.

- _Marché conclu tonton!  
_  
Le dit tonton grommelle un peu.

- _M'appelle pas comme ça, ça me vieillit...  
-Encore plus, tu veux dire?_ ne peux s'empêcher d'ajouter le bond, taquin.

Pour seule réponse, il se prend une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

- _Mais heuuuu!_ dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, _pervers et en plus sadique?  
_  
Avant qu'il n'y ai une nouvelle réplique, Naruto quitte la voiture, attrapant son sac au passage et file à travers la cour de son nouveau lycée. Il s'arrête un instant à mi-chemin, prenant le temps de regarder son nouveau terrain de bataille. Un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de carnassier naquit sur son visage.

- _Konoha, je débarque, prépare toi à rencontrer Naruto Uzumaki._

Puis il se décide enfin à entrer dans l'établissement, tranquillement, sans se presser malgré le fait qu'il soit en retard. Il observe attentivement le plan du bâtiment pour trouver le bureau de la directrice et en profite pour étudier un peu son futur champs de bataille. Étudier... un mot auquel il est bien peu habitué, mais s'il veut conquérir ce lycée, il lui faudra tout de même faire un minimum d'effort intellectuel! Une fois les points stratégiques repérés (bureau de la directrice, gymnase et surtout... cafétéria), le blondinet se mit enfin en marche vers sa première étape : la directrice.  
Et c'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'il y parvint, ne se pressant toujours pas. Il frappe doucement à la porte et il est agréablement surpris de la voix qui lui demande d'entrer : c'est une voix douce, limite timide. Il jubile déjà : une directrice sans caractère, il la fera rapidement plier!  
Mais il déchante vite lorsqu'il entre: ce n'est pas la directrice qui lui a répondu mais sa secrétaire qui, en le voyant entrer, se lève aussitôt pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'établissement, apparemment pas surprise de le voir arriver en retard.

- _Mademoiselle Senju vous attend dans son bureau_ lui dit-elle en le précédant pour aller toquer à une porte qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière DIRECTRICE étant bien écrit dessus.  
 _Mademoiselle ? Voilà qui devrait intéresser Jiraya_ ne peut s'empêcher de songer le blond.

Elle entrouvre la porte, l'invitant à entrer puis retourne aussitôt à son bureau. Une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et Naruto franchit enfin la porte, prêt à affronter celle qu'il, il en est sûr, rencontrera très régulièrement.

- _Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous, Monsieur Uzumaki.  
_  
Une voix sèche et qui ne laisse pas une chance de la contredire: une femme à poigne, sans hésitation! Il était entré la tête un peu basse, comme pour s'excuser de son retard, et se décide enfin à relever la tête après avoir fermé la porte et s'être retourné vers son interlocutrice. Et là, il doit bien se dire qu'il est surpris par ce qu'il voit. Lui qui s'attendait à trouver devant lui une vieille fille aigrie, toute plissée et à l'aspect sévère, il doit bien admettre s'être planté dans les grandes largeurs!  
La directrice s'avère être une femme qui doit avoir quarante ans max, blonde, bien foutue et, détail important pour lui et surtout son oncle, très plantureuse!

- _Monsieur Uzumaki, lorsqu'une personne vous parle, la politesse exige qu'on regarde celle-ci dans les yeux, et non ailleurs...  
_  
Le regard du dit Uzumaki remonta aussitôt de quelques étages pour finir par plonger dans le regard noisette de la directrice, qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

- _Et commencer votre premier jour de classe en retard ne donne pas une très bonne image de vous, en prime.  
_  
Le blond déglutit difficilement, puis se racla la gorge afin de se donner le temps de trouver une bonne excuse.

- _Inutile de chercher une excuse valable, je suis déjà bien au courant de vos états de service, Monsieur Uzumaki. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accepter dans mon établissement un élève sans m'être renseigné un minimum sur lui avant.  
_  
Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire refermer la bouche du blond qui venait de l'ouvrir, sans qu'un seul son n'ai eu le temps d'en sortir.

- _Votre dossier scolaire à Suna en dit déjà bien long sur vous.  
_  
Cette fois, Naruto sert les dents pour ne pas répliquer.  
 _Encore une qui va me juger sur les apparences_ pense-t-il _me condamner avant même que le procès n'ai commencé.  
_ Il baisse la tête, mais cette fois ce n'est pas par timidité mais pour cacher son regard qui vient de s'emplir de colère malgré lui.

- _Mais..._ ajoute alors la directrice, n'ayant pas manqué ce changement d'attitude _je ne suis pas femme à condamner une personne simplement à cause de ce qui est inscrit sur des papiers.  
_  
Cette phrase a pour effet de faire relever brusquement la tête du blond, ses yeux grand ouvert, surpris, revenant se plonger dans ceux de cette femme qui ne cesse de le surprendre.

- _Sachez Monsieur Uzumaki que si je vous ai accepté ici, ce n'est ni par volonté de vous plier de force à entrer dans un moule, ni par pitié vis à vis de votre situation.  
_  
Les sourcils de l'Uzumaki se froncèrent à cette affirmation, il n'avait que faire de pitié de toute façon.  
 _  
-Alors pourquoi ?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de demander sur un ton sec.

Et de nouveau, elle le surprit : elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'attendait déjà à une réplique cinglante.

- _Justement pour vous laisser une chance de laisser votre passé derrière vous, faire table rase et repartir de zéro, en espérant que vous en profitiez pour ne pas refaire les même erreurs._

 _Oublier le passé ? Repartir de zéro ? Était-ce seulement possible?_ L'esprit du blond en était encore à se débattre avec ces questions qu'il ne s'était pas encore posé lorsque la blonde lui fit remettre les pieds sur terre en reprenant la parole.  
 _  
-Naruto Uzumaki !_ dit-elle assez fort pour le faire sursauter, le sortant de ses pensées par la même occasion, c _et entretien est clos, et vous êtes déjà bien assez en retard comme ça. J'espère que vous parviendrez à vous intégrer dans votre classe, on pourrait presque dire que je l'ai choisit exprès pour vous_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire difficilement déchiffrable : amusé, retord, ou un peu de tout cela et encore autre chose.

Elle tend alors le bras en direction de la porte, l'invitant ainsi à prendre congé.  
 _  
-Shizune va vous donner votre numéro de classe, votre emploi du temps et un plan du lycée, alors ne traînez pas pour rejoindre vos camarades.  
_  
Naruto incline un peu la tête en signe de respect puis se retourne pour enfin sortir du bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, et pendant que le blondinet récupère les divers papiers auprès de sa secrétaire, la directrice laisse apparaître sur son visage un nouveau sourire.

- _Bon retour chez toi, mon chère Naruto.  
_  
Et le sourire qui accompagne cette phrase presque murmurée ne se voit pas souvent sur le visage de la directrice : une sourire emplie de tendresse. Tandis qu'il récupère auprès de la secrétaire les diverses informations dont il aura besoin, Naruto tourne la tête vers la porte du bureau de la directrice. Avec tout cela, il n'avait même pas songé à connaître le reste du nom de celle qui, il devait bien l'admettre, l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il prit donc le temps de lire complètement, cette fois, l'inscription sur la porte, et de la garder en mémoire : directrice, Tsunade Senju.  
 _  
-Voilà, vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre classe maintenant_ lui annonce la secrétaire avec un sourire franc.  
- _Merci beaucoup... Shizune ?  
_  
Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir tutoyer toute personne qu'il trouvait sympathique, même si la plupart du temps les gens prenaient cela pour de l'impolitesse.

- _Mademoiselle Shizune plutôt_ le corrigea-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire _tout le monde m'appelle ainsi ici.  
_  
Naruto inclina de nouveau la tête et se décida enfin à quitter le bureau. Prochain objectif : sa classe et ceux qui allaient devoir le supporter pendant au moins un an.  
Il parcourt rapidement le plan qu'il a reçu, trouvant rapidement la salle où il devait se rendre. Par contre, il ne se presse toujours pas pour y aller, surtout vu le cours qui s'y déroule!

- _Classe de seconde A, cours de mathématique avec Monsieur Asuma Sarutobi. Super, en plus faut que ça commence par ça...  
_  
Déjà que Naruto ne se considérait pas comme un bon élève, mais alors en science, c'était vraiment la misère.

- _Des formules et encore des formules, à apprendre par cœur, non mais les ordis sont fais pour nous éviter ça justement!  
_  
Cependant, même en traînant les pieds comme il le fait, il parvient tout de même plus vite qu'il ne le désirait vers sa salle. Posté devant la porte, il ne frappe pas encore à celle-ci. A la place, il fouille dans son sac et en sort un bandeau qu'il se noue aussitôt sur le front. Un étrange signe en forme de tourbillon y est inscrit sur une plaque de métal. Un petit coup de main dans sa tignasse blonde, histoire d'entretenir son aspect hérissé et sauvage, même si le bandeau la discipline un peu, puis il prend une bonne inspiration avant d'enfin frapper (pas trop doucement) à la porte de la salle.

- _Entrez !_ lui répond rapidement une voix grave et forte.  
 _  
Hum, pas du genre fluet le prof avec une telle voix_ constate aussitôt l'Uzumaki.  
Il ouvre la porte, constatant aussitôt le bien fondé de son raisonnement. Un adulte est posté derrière un bureau, tourné vers lui, lui non plus ne semble pas surpris de le voir débarquer à cette heure. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il en impose le prof! Grand, les épaules larges, une petite barbiche, les cheveux noirs, pour un peu on croirait voir un lutteur s'il n'était pas habillé aussi décontracté.

- _Vous êtes le nouvel élève je présume? Entrez donc, vous n'avez pas une tête à être timide.  
_  
Naruto obtempère et entre donc dans la salle, en profitant pour jeter un œil au reste de la classe. Mais il n'a pas le temps de bien détailler chacun que le professeur lui parle de nouveau.

- _Tiens, viens donc te poster à coté de moi et présente toi à tes camarades_ lui dit-il en indiquant de sa main un endroit juste à coté de lui, juste devant le tableau.

Cette partie où il faut se présenter devant toute la classe, beaucoup de nouveaux élèves la craignent. La timidité, la peur de paraître trop coincé ou au contraire trop exubérant, l'impression de se faire déshabiller du regard par tout un tas d'élèves qu'on ne connaît pas encore. Pour le blond par contre, aucune peur, aucune gène ne vient entacher sa présentation publique. Au contraire, il est à l'aise, et le montre aussitôt en prenant une craie posée devant le tableau et se mettant à écrire dessus, en grosses lettres : NARUTO UZUMAKI, faisant grimacer par moment ses camarades et le professeur lorsque la craie crisse sur le tableau. Une fois cela fait, il repose la craie et se tourne enfin vers ses futurs camarades.

- _Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, je viens du village de Suna, j'adore les ramens, et...  
_  
Il laisse sa phrase en suspend le temps pour sa main de remonter afin de se montrer lui-même du pouce, le reste de la main close.  
 _  
-Tout ce lycée ne tardera pas à connaître ce nom, foi d'Uzumaki !_

Un grand silence accueille cette présentation pour le moins originale. Certains ont les yeux comme des soucoupes, d'autres semblent le prendre pour un fou, un a un air blasé et un autre... semble roupiller!  
 _  
-Merci beaucoup pour cette présentation pleine d'entrain Monsieur Uzumaki, j'espère simplement que cette reconnaissance se fera par vos talents scolaires.  
_  
Ou comment faire redescendre brusquement sur terre un élève trop dynamique pour être compatible avec des études studieuses. Naruto, ne prêtant aucune attention au professeur qui venait de tenter de le refaire descendre de son piédestal (érigé par lui-même et surtout par son ego), prit le temps d'observer le visage de la plupart des élèves présents. En fait, il les jaugeait afin de trouver ceux qui lui causeraient le plus de soucis dans l'avenir.  
Et son regard se fixa rapidement sur un garçon à la chevelure d'ébène, au premier rang. C'était celui qui avait eu l'air blasé après son petit discours, comme s'il le prenait déjà de haut. Beau gosse, les cheveux presque aussi indisciplinés que les siens, un visage impassible et un regard... Naruto n'aimait pas ce regard: trop sombre, trop fière, qui pouvait vite devenir effrayant pour des personnes plus influençables que le blond. Tout le monde dans la classe sentit l'atmosphère changer dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. Touffe blonde contre touffe noire, regard d'azur contre regard ténébreux. Pour un peu, on aurait pu voir des éclairs s'échanger entre les deux protagonistes! Sentant bien lui aussi cette brusque tension, Asuma décida de mettre un terme à cet affrontement visuel avant de voir ses deux élèves se sauter à la gorge prématurément.  
 _  
-Uzumaki, allez donc vous installer que l'on puisse reprendre le cours où vous l'avez interrompu. Il y a un bureau de vide, au troisième rang, juste devant Mademoiselle Hyuga.  
_  
Cette intervention eu le mérite de briser l'ambiance étrange qui s'était installée, ramenant les deux principaux protagonistes à leur état normal. Il y eu même quelques élèves pour lâcher aussi discrètement que possible des soupirs, comme s'ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Récupérant son sac là où il l'avait laissé, c'est à dire au sol, Naruto se dirigea aussitôt vers la place désignée.  
 _J'ai même pas eu le temps de voir tout le monde à cause de ce gus_ se dit le blond, à la fois étonné et un peu excité d'être tombé si vite sur une telle personnalité.  
 _Je sens que cette année va être très intéressante_ songeât-il en souriant.  
Arrivé à sa place, il jeta un œil à celle que le professeur lui avait désigné comme Mademoiselle Hyuga. Elle avait le visage baissé, comme si son bureau était la chose la plus fascinante du monde. Cela ne fit qu'élargir un peu plus le sourire du blondinet, apparemment la demoiselle en question était du genre timide. Ses cheveux longs lui cachait le visage, une chevelure bien jolie d'ailleurs, qui lui rappelait la couleur d'une belle nuit claire avec ses reflets bleutés.  
 _Tiens_ se surprit-il lui même _voilà que j'ai l'âme d'un poète maintenant, c'est nouveau.  
_ Posant son sac à côté de sa table, il se pencha sur celle de la Hyuga, inclinant la tête comme pour tenter de voir ce qui se cachait sous ce rideau de nuit.  
 _  
-Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et vous ?  
_  
Il oubliait totalement qu'il était dans une salle de classe, que son entrée avait interrompu un cours qui n'attendait d'ailleurs plus qu'il daigne s'asseoir pour reprendre, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir ce qui se cachait sous cette chevelure qui lui avait inspiré cette étrange pensée poétique. Il la sentit se crisper, sans doute surprise qu'il ne se contente pas de s'asseoir et ose interrompre plus longtemps le cours. Mais l'Uzumaki était du genre têtu, et tout le monde fût si surprit d'une telle attitude que personne n'osa l'interrompre, même pas le professeur, rendu muet d'un tel aplomb. Cependant, son entêtement trouva une digne adversaire en la timidité de la brune qui se fit pas un geste pour relever la tête. Il se pencha donc un peu plus, s'approchant tellement d'elle que son nez vint se faire doucement chatouiller par les cheveux qui, toujours, voilaient le visage de sa voisine.  
 _  
-Allons, je ne vais pas vous manger. Et puis, vous savez que ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas se présenter à quelqu'un qui vient de le faire.  
_  
Bon, cet argument fleurait bon l'hypocrisie, venant d'un individu qui osait sans vergogne interrompre un cours pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Mais apparemment, ce fût tout de même efficace: doucement, la demoiselle releva son visage, ses cheveux s'écartant alors doucement pour le dévoiler enfin. Et la vue, selon les critères de Naruto, valait largement l'attente. La demoiselle avait un visage magnifique, pâle sans paraître malade, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Mais ce furent surtout ses yeux qui lui plurent: des yeux qui pourraient passer pour des yeux d'aveugles tant ils étaient blancs, si ce n'était cette touche de mauve dans ses iris.  
 _Des yeux de Lune_ , ce fût la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour les décrire, se surprenant encore de songer à de tels mots.  
Chose surprenante, dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, la pâleur du visage fit place à un teint cramoisie, comme si elle avait brusquement une poussée de fièvre. Mais le contact entre les yeux de lune et ceux océan se trouva brièvement interrompu lorsque la demoiselle sembla avoir remarqué une chose étrange sur la joue du blond, puis sur l'autre. Naruto n'en fût pas surpris, quoique... Personne n'avait semblé tiquer face à ses cicatrices, alors que d'habitude, c'est la première chose que les gens remarquaient. Trois cicatrices sur chaque joue, lui dessinant comme des moustaches animales. Et elle est la première à sembler les voir...  
 _Konoha semble bien différent de Suna_ songeât-il.  
Il avait l'habitude des regards curieux qui naissaient lorsque les gens les voyaient. Mais lorsque le regard pâle revint rejoindre le sien, l'expression de ceux-ci le prit au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité qu'il y lisait, mais de la tristesse.  
 _Mais pourquoi est-elle triste?_ Ce regard le déstabilisa.  
Mais son regard se refit vite fuyant, replongeant rapidement sur le bureau.  
 _  
-Hinata Hyuga.  
_  
Il fallut un temps pour que Naruto comprenne le sens de cette phrase, encore un peu perturbé par ce qu'il avait lu dans ce regard. Enfin il percuta : elle lui avait répondu, enfin. Aussitôt, un grand et franc sourire réapparu sur le visage du blondinet qui l'avait perdu durant son instant de trouble.  
 _  
-Merci beaucoup jolie demoiselle, je saurais m'en souvenir.  
_  
Puis il s'assoit à sa place, enfin.

 _-Merci beaucoup Monsieur Uzumaki de daigner enfin vous asseoir afin que je puisse reprendre le cours que vous avez interrompu.  
_  
Cette phrase lancée par le professeur de math se fit dans un silence complet, personne n'en revenait de cette scène, même si ce n'était pas tous pour les même raisons. La suite du cours fut plus classique, Asuma déclamant sa leçon tandis que les élèves tentaient avec plus ou moins de succès de comprendre, du moins la majorité des élèves... Naruto, lui, n'étant définitivement pas motivé par cette matière, décida plutôt de mettre à profit ce temps pour étudier... les autres élèves. Bon, étant au troisième et donc avant-dernier rang, il voyait surtout des dos mais il devrait s'en contenter pour le moment. La plupart des autres élèves semblaient, disons, classiques, mais d'autres apparaissaient bien plus particuliers. Comme celui-là, avec ses drôles de tatouages sur les joues (ironique comme réflexion venant d'un individu qui avait des cicatrices aux mêmes endroits) et qui, par son attitude, lui faisait penser à un animal. Et que dire de ce drôle de gars avec des lunettes de soleil, alors qu'on est à l'intérieur.  
 _Il doit pas voir grand chose le pauvre avec aussi peu de lumière.  
_ Enfin, pour Naruto, la palme revenait à celui qui semblait carrément dormir en cours, alors qu'il était au premier rang!  
 _Et le prof qui lui dit rien... moi au moins quand je veux pioncer, je me planque au fond de la salle!  
_ Son regard continu de balayer la salle et découvre une chose étrange, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué : une touffe rose!  
 _Comment j'ai fait pour louper une telle couleur de cheveux?!  
_ Un coup d'œil au voisinage lui donna instantanément la réponse: son premier examen avait été interrompu par lui, ce gars au regard qu'il n'aimait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu sa voisine! Même pas une heure qu'il le connaissait et déjà il avait un reproche à lui faire, même si celui-ci était plein de mauvaise foi.

 _-Shino, pourrais-tu faire passer ces papiers à tes camarades, le cours est bientôt terminé et je m'en voudrais de devoir priver mes chères élèves de quelques minutes de leur précieux temps de pause pour ces menus exercices à faire pour la prochaine fois.  
_  
Cette jolie phrase pleine d'ironie était l'œuvre du professeur, qui souriait gaiement, fière de voir les élèves soupirer à celle-ci. Les papiers firent rapidement le tour de la classe, passant de mains en mains jusqu'à finir dans celles du blondinet. Il prit un feuillet, sentant d'avance une migraine arriver à la simple pensée de devoir faire ce devoir, puis se retourna pour passer le paquet à sa voisine de derrière qui s'en empara sans même lever les yeux vers lui, de nouveau cachée derrière l'abri formé par sa chevelure. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui parler malgré tout.  
 _  
-Tu ne devrait pas cacher de si jolis yeux et un si joli minois, c'est du gâchis.  
_  
Il n'avait pas dit cela très fort, juste assez pour qu'elle l'entende, et il sut aussitôt qu'elle l'avait bien entendu. Le paquet de feuilles qu'elle était en train de tendre à son voisin de gauche lui échappa des mains et s'étala au sol. Elle s'accroupit aussitôt, aidée par son voisin, pour ramasser les exercices.  
Naruto se pencha pour en ramasser un qui avait glissé vers sa propre chaise et c'est alors que leurs deux mains entrèrent en contact. Il constata alors, malgré la brièveté du contact, que sa peau était très douce. Mais Hinata retira très vite sa main, comme si le simple contact avec celle de Naruto l'avait brûlée. Celui-ci, pas vexé le moins du monde par cette réaction, prit donc la feuille et lui tendis en souriant. Elle la prit précautionneusement, comme si elle avait peur d'un nouveau contact avec le blond, puis se redressa pour donner les copies à son voisin et se rasseoir aussitôt, reprenant sans surprise sa position initiale. Dans un timing qu'on aurait pu qualifier de parfait, la cloche se mit à sonner.  
 _  
-Allez hop, dehors tout le monde! Profitez bien de ces quinze minutes de pause car après, vous aurez philosophie! Et vous verrez que c'est bien moins concret que les math que vous aimez tant.  
_  
Et c'est sur ces bons mots de leur professeur que les élèves se levèrent pour quitter la salle comme un seul homme... enfin presque... Au moment de sortir comme tous les autres, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil à sa voisine: elle n'avait pas bougé, comme paralysée, à moins qu'elle n'attende que tous soient sortis pour en faire de même.  
 _Drôle de fille.  
_ Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il quitta la salle pour rejoindre avec les autres la grande cour de l'établissement. Le blondinet fut surpris lorsqu'il apparu enfin à la lumière du jour: sa classe semblait s'être divisée en deux gros groupes d'apparence très soudés. Comment pouvaient-ils tous rester ainsi, à discuter tous comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, la rentrée n'avait pourtant eu lieu qu'il n'y a que trois jours, bien trop peu pour déjà se connaître aussi bien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour résoudre ce mystère: se mêler au groupe. Il s'approcha donc d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Le premier à le remarqué fut celui qui avait les tatouages sur les joues, un triangle rouge sur chacune.  
 _  
-Héééé, mais qui voilà?  
Vient donc par ici Naruto, que je te fasse les présentations.  
_  
Le rejoignant, il n'hésita pas un instant à passer un bras autour des épaules du nouveau venu, apparemment très à l'aise avec tout le monde et très vite.  
 _  
-T'es quand même sacrément couillu de sortir un discours pareil lors de ton premier jour de classe, et dans un nouvel établissement en plus!  
_  
Naruto qui aimait les personnes franches, là, il pouvait dire qu'il était bien tombé avec cet énergumène!  
 _  
-Et ça ne semble ni t'effrayer, ni te déplaire_ lui répondit le blond.  
 _-Je sens surtout que tu risque de nous mettre une sacré ambiance ici.  
-Laisse le donc un peu respirer pour commencer, Kiba.  
_  
Là, c'est le garçon avec les lunettes éternellement vissées sur le nez qui venait de joliment couper l'élan de son camarade.  
 _  
-Rhooo, Shino, t'es pas sympas de me casser ainsi en plein vol!  
-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est simplement que le nouveau ne veut peut-être pas être abruti par tes papotages incessants.  
_  
Au tour de l'endormit de mettre son grain de sel pour enfoncer un peu plus leur ami qui se met alors à bouder comme un gosse.  
 _  
-Moi, c'est Shikamaru_ ajoute-t-il, profitant du silence enfin établit.

Brun, les cheveux tirés en arrière formant comme un ananas, il semble presque constamment prêt à aller piquer une sieste. Cependant, cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer à faire les présentations.

- _Lui_ commence-t-il alors en montrant un gros joufflu en train de dévorer un paquet de chips _c'est Choji, gentil tant que tu ne lui pique pas sa bouffe.  
_  
Naruto sourit à cette précision: vu le gabarit du bonhomme, c'était une évidence!  
 _  
-Ensuite, pas besoin de te présenter Kiba et Shino, l'un bavard et l'autre plutôt à l'opposé, alors passons directement aux autres!  
Nous avons dans l'ordre: Ino, Sakura, Sasuke qui, je crois, t'a déjà tapé dans l'œil_ ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
 _  
Il se nomme donc Sasuke?_ Naruto se dit qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce nom.  
Cette fois, le regard entre le blond et le brun ne fut pas aussi virulent car il dura peu.  
 _  
-Et enfin_ continua Shikamaru _la fille avec deux macarons en guise de coiffure, c'est Tenten.  
-Hého ! Tu crois que tu es bien placé toi avec ta tête d'ananas?  
_  
Répartie qui fit rire toute le monde, sauf le fameux Sasuke qui semblait ne même pas savoir ce que sourire voulait dire. Tout à coup, Kiba sortit de son mutisme en regardant en direction de là où ils étaient sortis, affichant un grand sourire.  
 _  
-Et voilà celle qui manque pour avoir le groupe au complet!  
_  
Naruto suivit son regard et constata que la retardataire n'était autre que sa charmante voisine, arrivant doucement vers eux, le visage toujours orienté vers le sol, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.  
 _  
-Comme tu l'a sans doute constaté par toi-même_ ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le tatoué _notre chère Hinata est une grande timide mais c'est ça qui la rend adorable.  
_ -Kibaaaa.

L'Uzumaki avait donc la preuve que ce n'était pas qu'avec lui qu'elle était timide, même si là au moins, elle avait eu une répartie, certes timide mais tout de même plus rapide qu'avec lui. Par contre, il constata qu'elle n'était pas passée au rouge écarlate lorsque son ami lui avait passé le bras autour des épaules sans lui demander son avis.

 _-Mais dites-moi, comment pouvez-vous aussi bien vous connaître alors que la rentrée n'a eu lieu qu'il n'y a que trois jours?  
_  
Pour avoir des réponses, le mieux était toujours de demander! Et c'est Ino, la blonde qui avait tout du futur mannequin, qui lui donna la solution.  
 _  
-C'est parce qu'on se connaît depuis la maternelle, Konoha n'est pas une si grande ville que ça.  
-Et il est assez traditionnel ici de garder les même groupes au cours des années, afin de créer ce qu'ils appellent « un esprit de corps »_ précisa Shikamaru.  
 _-Pas facile alors pour un nouveau de s'intégrer_ répondit le blond.

Mais c'est une fois de plus Kiba qui prit l'initiative de répondre.  
 _  
-T'inquiète! Moi j't'ai déjà adopté.  
-Ce n'est pas un des chiens du magasin de ta mère, alors évite d'utiliser le terme adopter_ répondit aussitôt Shino.

Adopté... ce mot fit perdre un instant le sourire à Naruto. Mais Kiba décida de répliquer d'une manière originale.  
 _  
-Enfin, voyons, regardez comme il est adorable avec ces trucs sur les joues, on dirait presque des moustaches de chat.  
_  
Naruto le regarda de travers, étonné, c'est bien la première fois qu'on le comparait à un chat!  
 _  
-Méfie toi, car même les chats peuvent griffer_ répliqua Naruto d'un ton plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils le regardèrent tous, surpris de son ton.  
 _  
-Apparemment, Monsieur Uzumaki est susceptible.  
_  
Naruto se tourne vers cette voix qu'il n'a pas encore entendu. C'est encore lui, ce brun au regard sombre.  
 _  
-Hooo, dois-je être honoré que tu daigne enfin parler, Sasuke?  
_  
Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher, il avait fallu qu'il lui réponde , détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe de son nom. Comme dans la salle, la tension monta très rapidement dès que les deux regards s'affrontèrent. Mais cette fois, c'est la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, Sakura, qui coupa court à cet échange venimeux.  
 _  
-Non mais c'est pas bientôt finit oui? Vous vous connaissez même pas que vous vous bouffez déjà le nez! Si vous avez un truc à régler qu'on connaît pas, attendez la fin des cours pour vous battre!  
_  
Une fille de caractère apparemment!  
 _  
-J'ai promis à la directrice que j'essayerais d'être sage ici, alors je vais essayer de résister à cette proposition pour au moins aujourd'hui...  
_  
La hache de guerre sembla alors se trouver enterrée, mais pour combien de temps? La sonnerie de reprise des cours mit fin aux présentations et tout le petit groupe retourna sagement en classe, Naruto et Sasuke prenant tout de même le soin de se placer chacun à une extrémité du groupe histoire de ne pas se sauter à la gorge.

Le cours suivant commença... en retard de dix minutes !

* * *

Vous trouvez ça étrange de couper le chapitre comme ça?  
C'est normal, j'aime faire des trucs pas prévus, et vous n'avez pas finis d'en avoir avec moi vu que l'histoire n'a pratiquement aucune direction de prévue pour le moment, juste quelques idées à caser ici ou là. J'avoue qu'au début, je voulais mettre le cours de philo en plus dans ce chapitre mais quelques idées se sont invitées entre temps et ça aurait donner un trop gros pavé (faut pas le croire, je pense tout de même à vos pauvres yeux qui risqueraient de se fatiguer s'il y en avait trop d'un coup!).

Et puis, vous aurez remarqué qu'il n'y en a que pour Naruto dans ce chapitre, alors j'ai décidé pour le prochain chapitre qu'on changera de point de vue et de style, alors ne soyez pas surpris de la façon dont il débutera.

Allez, pitié, laissez-moi quelques commentaires, ça me fera super plaisir et j'accepte même les critiques, du moins tant qu'elles sont constructives!  
Les commentaires sont le carburant des écrivains ici, alors ne me laissez pas en panne sèche dès le démarrage, pitiééééééé!


	2. Chapitre 2:Philosophie et questionnement

Désolé pour ce long temps avant la publication de ce second chapitre.  
Je ne vous embêterais pas à vous raconter ma vie privée pour tenter de me justifier mais je me dois tout de même de prendre un peu de temps pour répondre à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires !  
Enfin, ici je ne répondrais qu'aux reviews anonymes car les autres auront droit à un petit MP (je trouve ça plus sympas pour ceux qui font l'effort).

Tenshi : ma première review, forcément, ça marque ! Et en plus un avis positif, c'est le Nirvana !Bon, par contre, comme tu a pu le constater je ne peux pas te donner de dates précises pour mes publications, désolé. Tu est une fan de Hinata ? Tu devrais alors aimer ce chapitre car... non, je te laisse le voir par toi-même. Pour la suite, je ne peux rien te dire car d'une j'aime pas le spoile (alors sur ma propre histoire) mais surtout car, en fait, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer pour eux.

Vivi6 : 3 commentaires en 2 jours... ou tu es tête en l'air, ou ce nom est à la mode pour les reviews anonymes ou alors tu es déjà fan au point de me harceler, mais les trois me plaisent alors... Sur ce, voici donc la suite !

Lala : j'espère que la suite te plaira autant (voir plus, tant qu'à faire).

Sur ce, place au second chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre2 : Philosophie et questionnement.

Un son strident perturbe le silence de la pièce. La pénombre règne, on peut malgré tout distinguer une main qui tâtonne vers la source de ce son si désagréable.  
La main glisse sur un meuble, cherche encore quelques trop longues secondes et enfin trouve l'émetteur. Le pauvre réveil, qui ne faisait au final que son travail, se trouve écrasé sans ménagement par la main pâle, avant que celle-ci, dans un geste d'énervement, ne l'envoi valser avec les quelques rares brins de poussière qui traînent au sol. Aussitôt son forfait accomplit, la main repart rapidement se réfugier sous la chaude couette.  
On pourrait croire que cette séquence se terminera ainsi mais, après quelques autres longues secondes de silence, un grognement bien peu gracieux émerge de sous la couette, indiquant le réveil de ce qui se cache dessous. Brusquement, la couette est rejetée, accompagnée par un buste qui se redresse. On ne distingue pas grand chose dans la pénombre, mais on remarque vite que la personne qui vient de s'asseoir dans son lit a encore les yeux clos. Enfin, ce que l'on remarque surtout chez cette personne, en cet instant, c'est... la coiffure ! Celle-ci pourrait être décrite comme un mixage entre un lapin angora pour la longueur et un hérisson pour l'aspect pelote d'épingles. Visiblement, la personne ici présente n'a pas passé une nuit des plus tranquille ! La main qui avait lâchement attaqué le pauvre réveil vient désormais à hauteur des yeux, accompagnée par sa jumelle, afin de frotter ceux-ci, dans un vain espoir sans doute d'effacer les cernes qui les décorent.

- _Narutoooo_ dit d'une voix ensommeillée celle qui commence enfin à émerger.

Tout à coup, les mains quittent les yeux pour venir se plaquer sur la bouche qui vient de s'exprimer, pendant que les dits yeux s'ouvrent brusquement en grand. Le regard paniqué, les yeux pâles scrutent la chambre, leur propriétaire visiblement soucieuse de savoir si quelqu'un avait bien pu l'entendre. Il lui faut un instant, pendant lequel son cœur bat à tout rompre, pour se souvenir qu'elle a toujours dormi seule dans sa chambre. Un soupir vient accompagner cette constatation tandis que sa main vient doucement se poser sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

- _C'est pas vrai... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me dise ça... pourquoi lui ?  
_  
Rejetant plus loin la couette, Hinata s'assoit sur le bord de son lit, observant d'un œil encore pas tout à fait éveillé son pauvre réveil qu'elle a envoyé voler. Elle se penche en avant, le ramassant, puis le repose à sa place normale, sur sa table de nuit. Puis elle part dans ses pensées, les souvenirs de cette journée qui devait être banale et qui pourtant avait bouleversé sa vie. Enfin, sa vie, c'est peut-être aller vite en besogne! Bouleverser sa nuit, ça, c'était certain par contre !  
Ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur cela plus longtemps, Hinata se secoue et se lève, ne voulant pas être en retard à cause de... ça ! Elle s'efforçait donc de ne pas y penser lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses volets sur une journée de septembre fraîche mais ensoleillée, le ciel d'un joli bleu azur sans trop de nuages.  
 _Bleu comme ses yeux_ ne put-elle empêcher son esprit de divaguer _et ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil._

 _-Ha non! Voilà que je recommence !_ Se dispute-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle referme précipitamment sa fenêtre et tourne le dos au magnifique temps du jour.  
 _Magnifique comme..._

 _-Non non non, il ne faut pas !  
_  
Elle est obligée de couper ses propres pensées en parlant à voix haute, sans même se soucier que quelqu'un pourrait trouver étrange ce monologue s'il l'entendait en passant dans le couloir. Consciente de la faible efficacité de se disputer avec elle-même, Hinata décida d'opter pour une autre méthode pour noyer ses pensées.  
Elle se précipita donc dans sa salle de bain privée (il faut bien que son statut d'héritière lui offre des avantages tout de même) mais se fige lorsqu'elle voit son reflet dans le miroir de celle-ci.  
 _Tu ne devrais pas cacher de si jolis yeux et un si joli minois, c'est du gâchis.  
_  
- _S'il me voyait avec cette tête là, c'est sûr qu'il ne dirait pas la même chose.  
_  
Mais la simple évocation qu'il pourrait se trouver là, en cet instant, avec elle dans sa salle de bain, la fit rougir brusquement.  
 _  
-Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Ajoute-t-elle en se débarrassant de sa nuisette pour se précipiter sous sa douche.

N'ayant pas pris le temps de laisser un peu couler l'eau, c'est un jet glacial que sa peau reçue en premier, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. Mais finalement, le froid eu pour effet de lui détourner un temps l'esprit de celui qui lui avait gâché sa nuit. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau se réchauffait, la pauvre jeune fille se détendait enfin. Elle savourait la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant le long de sa peau laiteuse et de sa chevelure de nuit, lui redonnant au passage un aspect un peu moins sauvage. Le soucis quand on se détend, c'est que l'esprit a tendance à en profiter pour aller où il veut. Et s'il y a une chose que la brune ne veut pas, c'est bien ça car c'est aussitôt vers le visage du blond que celui-ci se met à dériver. Alors, pour tenter de détourner de nouveau l'attention de son propre esprit (chose ho combien difficile), elle entreprit de se laver, se frictionnant la peau et les cheveux comme si elle espérait pouvoir évacuer par ces même geste la crasse et ses souvenirs de la veille. Cependant, tandis qu'elle se rinçait, son esprit en profita pour reprendre son libre arbitre et retourner dans le passé, pas trop loin, juste au jour précédent.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait eu comme un blocage. Bon, se bloquer est une chose fréquente chez Hinata, sa timidité maladive ayant pour principale conséquence de la statufier dès qu'un soupçons de gêne naissait en elle. Mais cette fois-ci, le blocage avait été d'un tout autre ordre. Ce n'est pas la gêne qui l'avait prise mais plutôt une sorte... d'éblouissement. Sa présence, sa prestance, son physique, et cette assurance dès qu'il avait commencé à parler... Ce qui l'avait subjuguée, c'est le contraste qu'elle ressentait entre lui et elle-même. Véritablement le jour et la nuit : blond et bleu comme un radieux ciel d'été contre le noir et le pâle de la nuit, l'assurance contre la timidité, la présence contre l'effacement. Elle n'avait même pas osé lever la tête lorsqu'elle l'avait senti s'approcher de sa place. Mais il avait osé lui parler, à elle qui ne daignait même pas le regarder. Il avait osé interrompre le cours pour s'intéresser à elle que tout le monde ignorait d'habitude.  
Et il était insistant malgré son silence, peut-être même en raison de ce silence! Il lui parlait, encore et encore, la forçant au final à réagir, à lui répondre, et à même oser le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux... elle aurait presque pu s'y noyer, peut-être même avec délice. Heureusement pour elle, ses yeux furent attirés par d'étranges cicatrices sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne se perde pour de bon dans son regard appuyé. Là où la plupart des personnes auraient eu des pensées curieuses au sujet de l'origine de celles-ci, Hinata, elle, s'interrogea sur les souffrances qui en avaient été à l'origine : un accident, une agression, peut-être même une maladie? Et lorsque son regard triste revint se plonger dans les yeux azur du blondinet, elle vit son regard changer, mais elle ne sut comment l'interprété alors elle replongea dans sa position habituelle : la contemplation de son bureau. Mais elle parvint tout de même à enfin lui donner une réponse, juste son nom mais c'était déjà énorme pour elle vis à vis de n'importe qui, alors de lui !

Hinata ressort enfin de la douche, attrapant prestement une serviette pour se sécher rapidement. Puis vint le long moment où elle s'occupa de sa longue chevelure, moment où elle se détendait toujours tandis que sa brosse lui démêlait ses cheveux de nuit. Détente accompagnée à nouveau de souvenirs...  
La fin du cours de mathématique, cette phrase qui lui avait tourné en boucle dans la tête toute la nuit, puis ce contact, si bref et qui pourtant lui avait fait l'impression d'une puissante décharge électrique. Si seulement tout s'était terminé ainsi, elle aurait pu se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, que ce garçon effronté s'était simplement amusé avec elle, mais après la pause il y avait eu leur premier cours de philosophie. Cours abrégé d'au moins dix minutes pour commencer grâce au retard... du professeur !

- _Bonjour bonjour ! Excusez-moi de ce petit retard, mais je suis tombé sur un élève qui s'était perdu dans les couloirs alors...  
_  
Levant son regard sur la classe, il ne termina pas sa phrase car il sentait bien que son début d'excuse ne trouvait aucun écho parmi ses élèves.

- _Bref...  
_  
Posant son sac sur son bureau, il débuta son cours par une petite présentation.

- _Je suis Kakashi Hatake, votre professeur de philosophie pour cette année._

La première impression de Hinata fut mitigée. Il ne devait pas être trop âgé mais pourtant sa chevelure était déjà grise. Son œil (le gauche étant masqué par une sorte de bandeau) donnait une impression... endormie. Son visage était difficilement déchiffrable car tout le bas était masqué par une écharpe qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter.

 _-Vu que c'est la première fois que vous avez un contact avec la philosophie, nous commencerons ce cours en douceur. D'ailleurs, pour commencer, pour vous, qu'est-ce que la philosophie ?_

Un grand silence suivi cette question, puis des murmures apparurent tandis que chaque élève tentait de trouver quelque chose à dire sans paraître trop ridicule. Hinata aussi réfléchissait à cela, osant même relever la tête pour observer en même temps ses camarades, y cherchant une inspiration qui lui faisait défaut pour le moment.  
 _  
-Toi, là, qu'as-tu dit ?_ Dit soudainement le professeur en pointant un doigt vers Kiba.

Celui-ci sembla se crisper, n'ayant apparemment pas voulu être entendu. Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Hinata, elle le connaissait bien Kiba, et elle se doutait que sa réponse ne serait pas des plus académiques, d'où son embarra plus que visible.  
 _  
-Non non, je... je n'ai rien dit_ répondit-il en secouant ses mains devant lui.  
 _-Si si, vas-y, n'ai pas peur, donne moi ta réponse, il faut bien qu'il y en ai un qui se lance_ insistât le professeur.

Y jetant un œil, la brune eu l'impression que, même avec une bonne partie du visage cachée, il souriait, cela se voyait dans son regard. Apparemment, l'embarra de Kiba l'amusait.  
 _  
-Non non, je vous jure que j'ai rien dit.  
-Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner une traduction plus... politiquement correcte de sa réponse, monsieur.  
_  
C'est Shikamaru qui s'était exprimé cette fois, comme toujours il ne dormait que d'un œil.  
 _  
-Shika, non, chut, pitié_ implora piteusement Kiba mais vraisemblablement sans succès.  
 _-Vas-y alors, je t'écoute_ l'invita alors le professeur, amusé.  
 _-Et bien, il semblerait que pour notre très chère ami Kiba, la philosophie soit... de la masturbation intellectuelle._

Un grand silence suivit cette phrase. Puis, tandis que le pauvre Kiba se cachait comme il le pouvait, ses bras autour de sa tête posée pitoyablement sur sa table, le silence fut peu à peu remplacé par des ricanements plus ou moins étouffés, certains semblaient même se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Même Hinata eu le plus grand mal à ne pas rire à cette réponse, même si chez elle cela s'accompagnait d'un violent changement de couleur au niveau du visage en imaginant sans problème la véritable réponse de son ami brun. Elle remarque que son blondinet de voisin du devant avait les épaules comme secouées par des spasmes tandis qu'il devait lui aussi sans doute résister à l'envie de rire. Mais la réponse du professeur de philosophie les surprit tous, lui attirant tous les regards de la classe qui s'attendait à une toute autre répartie que celle qu'ils venaient d'entendre.  
 _  
-C'est une réponse peu académique, assurément, mais elle est foncièrement exacte... pour la plupart des gens.  
_  
On aurait entendu une mouche voler! La plupart des élèves étaient bouche bée car le professeur avait dit cela sur un ton très sérieux, insistant surtout sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.  
 _  
-La philosophie, pour la plupart des gens, ne sert pas à grand chose, voir à rien, car elle nous pousse à nous interroger sur des choses pour lesquelles on ne veux pas, soit parce que c'est barbant, soit car ils pensent déjà tout savoir sur le sujet.  
_  
Tout le monde l'écoutait. S'il avait voulu, par cette répartie, capter l'attention de tous, c'était gagné ! Et il profita de cette incroyable attention pour développer son idée.  
 _  
-Hélas, ces personnes ont perdu l'une des choses les plus précieuses chez l'être humain : la curiosité. Ils se complaisent la plupart du temps dans ce qu'ils savent et s'imaginent que toute la vérité est là, alors pourquoi iraient-ils creuser plus profond ?  
-Parce que la vérité n'est pas toujours accessible facilement, et que ceux qui pensent tout savoir sont souvent ceux qui en savent le moins.  
_  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent à l'unisson vers l'origine de cette voix qui avait interrompu le professeur. Hinata fut, elle, abasourdie lorsqu'elle constata que c'était Naruto qui avait prononcé ces mots. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ai osé coupé le professeur dans son explication mais plutôt ce qu'il avait dit, ces mots qui lui semblèrent trop vrais pour avoir été lancés au hasard, et ce ton si sérieux... Étrangement, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à cet instant. Oui, ce garçon l'intriguait, elle si timide, qui ne pouvait même pas regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux plus de deux secondes, d'un coup elle voulait en savoir plus sur cet être si étrange pour elle. Mais elle fut coupée dans ses pensées.  
 _  
-Excellent !  
_  
Les têtes se tournèrent toutes de nouveau à l'unisson, comme s'ils suivaient tous un match de tennis.  
 _  
-Voilà qui est une phrase pleine de bon sens Monsieur...  
-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.  
-Et bien, Monsieur Uzumaki, vous venez de nous offrir par cette jolie répartie le sujet de notre premier cours : la vérité.  
_  
Au mot cours, tous firent la grimace, chose que remarqua le professeur qui se mit à rire doucement.  
 _  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous noyer sous les informations de suite. Je vous l'ai dit pourtant, la philosophie c'est s'interroger sur des choses et des concepts que l'on croit connaître, ce qui va nous amener à deux choses : discuter entre nous, donc non pas écouter pour vous et parler pour moi mais échanger avec moi et entre vous. La seconde chose sera la base même de ces discussions : la vérité, car celle-ci peut parfois varier d'une personne à une autre, d'où l'intérêt de commencer par réfléchir sur ce qu'est la vérité._

Ces mots eurent des effets diverses sur les élèves, certains furent intrigués, d'autres semblaient déjà avoir décroché tandis que quelques-uns se sentirent captivés par cette conception d'un cours basé plus sur l'échange que sur un simple don de connaissances à sens unique. Hinata faisait partit de ce dernier groupe car bien qu'elle parlait peu, elle écoutait beaucoup, et avait déjà remarqué depuis longtemps que tous avaient des idées différentes de choses et d'idées qu'on aurait pu penser universelles. Débattre sur tout cela l'excitait presque, mais elle savait pertinemment bien que sa timidité maladive l'empêcherait de participer aux débats, ce qui la fit se sentir de suite triste. Et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux pour observer le professeur qui avait commencé à expliquer la façon dont les débats se dérouleraient, son regard croisa celui du blond qui s'était installé de profil sur sa chaise et qui semblait l'observer, elle. Aussitôt, elle sentit tout son corps se raidir, comme s'il l'avait pris en train de fauter, tandis que ses joues retrouvèrent en un clin d'œil leur couleur cramoisie qui finirait par devenir leur couleur normale en présence de l'Uzumaki. Du coup, au lieu de regarder le professeur plongé dans ses explications, la brune replongea son regard sur son bureau, tentant de nouveau de se cacher derrière le rideau de sa chevelure.  
 _  
-Tu es vraiment une drôle de fille.  
_  
Cette simple phrase prononcée par son voisin lui fit l'impression d'un poignard planté en plein cœur.  
 _C'est donc ça qu'il pense vraiment de moi? Que je suis une fille bizarre..._

 _-Mais tu sais... j'aime bien les filles dans ton genre.  
_  
Le miracle des mots. Le cœur martyrisé fut instantanément guéri, et elle le sentit même sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine tant il s'était mis à battre avec force. La surprise fut telle pour la timide demoiselle qu'elle osa relever la tête et braquer son regard dans celui du blond. Jamais elle n'avait osé soutenir un regard aussi longtemps. Elle cherchait, elle tentait de trouver dans son regard la moindre trace de moquerie, de mensonge, mais elle ne parvint à pas à y trouver quelque chose de ce genre. Et lui se contentait de lui sourire, de ce sourire qui la troublait car elle y lisait des choses contradictoires sans comprendre.  
Lui mentait-il? Se moquait-il d'elle? Ou bien...

Ces pensées, cette dernière idée selon laquelle il pourrait s'intéresser à elle, ça la troubla tant que ça la fit revenir au présent. Le temps de ce retour dans le passé si proche et qui lui semblait pourtant si loin tant c'était irréel, cet instant s'interrompit avec sa séance de coiffure. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle constata que sa coiffure avait enfin retrouvé son aspect habituel : une longue cascade sombre avec des reflets bleutés. S'observant plus attentivement, simplement vêtue de sa serviette, elle parvint à se sourire sincèrement, à ce reflet que d'habitude elle n'aimait pas, se trouvant trop banale ou au contraire trop étrange. Mais là, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle appréciait le reflet qu'elle voyait.  
 _Comment? Pourquoi a-t-il cet effet sur moi? Je ne le connaît même pas et pourtant... pourtant... Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un beau parleur ?  
_ A défaut de pouvoir débattre librement avec les autres, voilà que la timide se mettait à débattre avec elle-même !  
 _Peut-être est-ce un menteur très doué qui ne fait ça que pour se moquer cruellement de moi, ou peut-être même pour obtenir quelque chose de moi ?  
_ Mais même si cette pensée venait d'elle, Hinata n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire.  
Sortant de la salle de bain, elle s'empressa de s'habiller tout en cherchant la raison pour laquelle elle bloquait sur le fait qu'il puisse mentir, et la réponse lui vint rapidement. Toujours ce cours de philosophie, tandis qu'ils débattaient tous des différents aspects que pouvait avoir la vérité.

 _-Il y a la vérité qui est écrite dans les livres d'histoire_ dit Sakura lorsque Kakashi demande à ses élèves différentes sortent de vérité.

C'est Shino qui lui répond alors.  
 _  
-L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs.  
-Jolie répartie de Monsieur Aburame !  
_  
Le cours de philosophie avait rapidement été transformé en une sorte de match où chacun exposait ses idées et principes et où tous pouvait répondre pour suivre, contredire ou simplement préciser ceux-ci, et le professeur semblait grandement s'amuser dans son rôle d'arbitre, distribuant les bons points et calmant parfois les ardeurs d'élèves un peu trop pris par l'ambiance.  
 _  
-Il y a les choses que l'on connaît sur les gens_ tenta Ino qui fut rapidement contrée par Naruto.  
 _-On ne connaît jamais totalement quelqu'un, et d'ailleurs comment cela serait-il possible puisque la plupart des gens ne se connaissent même pas eux-même !  
-Voilà un sujet bien épineux Monsieur Uzumaki_ répondit le professeur, _qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que l'on ne se connaît pas soi-même ?  
_  
Mais c'est Kiba qui intervint cette fois.  
 _  
-Parce que si on se connaissait bien, il n'y aurait pas autant de monde qui irait voir un psy !  
-La réponse est valable bien que ce n'était pas à vous Messire Inuzuka que j'avais posé la question. Pour la peine, vous n'aurez qu'un demi-point pour vous apprendre à parler lorsque c'est votre tour.  
_  
Seul le grommellement de Kiba après cette remise en place confirma qu'il avait bien entendu.  
 _  
-Naruto ? Quelque chose à ajouter ?  
-La vérité est la chose la plus importante entre deux personnes car sinon il ne peut pas y avoir de confiance.  
-Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.  
_  
Voilà que Sasuke, si avare en mots se prenait aussi au jeu !  
 _  
-Ce n'est pas car une chose n'est pas bonne à dire qu'il faut forcément mentir, on peut toujours se taire, après tout on a tous droit d'avoir des secrets.  
-Les non-dits peuvent parfois faire plus de mal que les mots prononcés.  
_  
Sasuke s'était retourné sur sa chaise, faisant ainsi face à Naruto. Leur échange, sans trop de surprise, fit naître une ambiance électrique dans la classe, comme lors du premier cours, dès le premier regard.  
Hinata eu même la sensation de sentir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête comme lorsqu'elle retirait trop vite un pull en laine et que cela créait de l'électricité statique dans sa chevelure.  
 _-Mais si la personne en face n'est pas encore prête à entendre la vérité, il faut savoir être patient et seule la confiance et une bonne compréhension mutuelle peut résoudre cela_ poursuivit Naruto.  
 _-Si une personne n'est pas capable d'entendre la vérité un jour, elle ne le pourra jamais, les gens faibles restent faibles.  
-Tout le monde peut changer s'ils en ont la volonté, ce n'est pas facile mais c'est toujours possible._

Le débat semblait devenir étrange, l'échange entre les deux garçons semblant devenir de plus en plus personnel, mais le professeur se contentait encore pour le moment d'observer, le sourire si prononcé que même sous son écharpe Hinata pouvait le deviner. Elle aurait voulu les arrêter, sentant bien que tout cela risquait bien vite de dégénérer mais sa timidité ne fut pas la seule raison de son silence. Elle buvait littéralement les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Naruto.  
Ses principes lui faisaient l'effet d'un baume, elle qui était toujours seule. Même lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis, elle se sentait étrangement seule, comme dans une bulle, et ce qu'il disait en cet instant lui redonnait confiance en l'avenir.

Un frisson la ramena brusquement au présent.  
 _L'avenir... C'est quoi mon avenir à moi ?  
_ A cette simple question, son moral chuta en flèche. Être héritière de l'une des plus grosses entreprises du pays aurait dû lui promettre un avenir radieux mais elle n'y voyait que solitude et tristesse. Envolé le beau rêve de changement, jamais elle ne pourrait devenir celle qu'elle veut, noyée dans ses futures responsabilités. Elle soupire en attrapant ses affaires.  
 _Changer... Comment pourrais-je changer un jour alors que toute ma vie est régentée? Maison, école, même mes loisirs doivent entrer dans le moule qui m'a été assigné depuis ma naissance.  
_ Quittant sa chambre, elle croise sa jeune sœur qui se rend rapidement au rez de chaussé pour prendre le petit déjeuner.  
 _Hanabi, pourquoi faut-il que notre père te préfère à moi ? Si tu étais née la première, toi au moins tu aurais fait une héritière comme il veut.  
Moi, je ne fais que le décevoir... et ça me fait si mal... Si tu avais été l'aînée, peut-être aurais eu une chance de vivre la vie que je voulais...  
_Se surprenant de penser ainsi, Hinata se claqua les deux joues.  
 _Non, ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez douée. Au moins, elle, pendant ce temps, elle peut profiter de la vie.  
_ Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle rejoignit rapidement la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Neji, son cousin, sa sœur et son père, Hiashi Hyuga. Le silence régnait, personne ne discutait, chacun était dans ses pensées. L'ambiance dans la famille Hyuga n'était pas celle d'une famille classique car les traditions prévalaient sur les sentiments. Le devoir avant le vouloir, c'était ça la phrase favorite du père de famille.  
 _  
-Bonjour à vous père, bonjour Neji, bonjour Hanabi.  
_  
Son père ne daigna même pas relever la tête de son journal tandis que Neji se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête. Hanabi fut la seule à vraiment lui répondre, même si son bonjour fut très froid. Non, l'ambiance dans cette famille n'était vraiment pas des plus chaleureuse! Le repas se fit donc dans le plus profond silence, tout juste perturbé par le bruit des cuillères remuant dans les tasses et bols. Ce silence permit à Hinata de s'évader à nouveau dans les souvenirs de cette étrange journée que fut celle de la veille.

Sauvez par le gong, ou, plus précisément, par la sonnerie. Qui avait été sauvé? Naruto? Sasuke? Peut-être toute la classe, ou encore le professeur car qui sait ce qui se serait passé si la situation avait fini par dégénérer.  
 _  
-Terminé ! Voilà ce que j'appelle un cours vivant, et un débat passionné et passionnant !  
Naruto et Sasuke, si vous pouviez juste éviter de donner l'impression que vous allez vous sauter à la gorge, cela ferait un parfait exemple de ce que j'attends de vous tous au cours de cette année.  
_  
Kakashi n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que ce n'était pas qu'une impression entre ces deux-là, à moins qu'il n'ai fait exprès de ne pas le voir...  
 _  
-Voyez ! Voyez comme finalement, ça n'est pas si barbant la philosophie, il suffit juste de trouver le bon thème! Bon, par contre, on ne pourra pas faire de tels débats à chaque cours car sinon je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts par la direction et l'inspection académique, on a tout de même un programme à suivre. Et qui dit programme dit... leçon et devoirs !  
_  
Un soupire naquit aussitôt dans la classe, le retour à la réalité était toujours aussi difficile.  
 _  
-Pour la prochaine fois, vous me lirez donc les pages 8 à 10 et tenterez d'en ressortir les différents points de vue, mais sans prendre parti, et croyez-moi, c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air. Bon, sur ce, je vous libère! Vous devez être affamés après tant d'émotions, à la prochaine fois._

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, rassemblant rapidement leurs affaires pour filer le plus vite possible. C'était le moment préféré des élèves dans leur journée (après la sonnerie finale bien entendu) car elle signifiait une chose : manger. Les groupes se réunirent rapidement dès la sortie de classe pour se diriger comme un seul homme vers le réfectoire. Enfin, presque, car il y a toujours des retardataires et principalement une dans la classe qui nous intéresse : Hinata. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était lente mais sa timidité la forçait à quitter la salle en dernière pour éviter la foule bruyante et chahuteuse.

Le réfectoire du lycée était en fait un immense self-service. Chaque élève pouvait y manger ce qu'il veut selon ses goûts et selon le choix proposé, bien sûr.  
Seule particularité : un système ingénieux pour motiver les élèves à manger sainement. Ceux qui prenaient les plats d'une liste préétablie avait droit à une réduction sur le prix de leur repas, liste établie pour un repas équilibré. Même pas besoin de venir avec de l'argent : le paiement se faisait à l'aide d'une carte comptabilisant les repas et la facture allait directement aux parents à chaque fin de mois. Hinata se retrouvait souvent en fin de queue, ce qui fait qu'elle avait moins de choix mais étant d'une nature peu difficile, elle prenait presque toujours le menu équilibré (car étant équilibré, beaucoup de jeunes ne parvenaient pas à s'y tenir). Ses amis, eux, étaient déjà tous assis, palabrant et chahutant comme toujours. Mais elle ne vit pas Naruto parmi eux. Elle en fut étonnée car il lui semblait bien l'avoir vu partir parmi les premiers.  
 _Est-ce qu'il a préféré mangé seul? A moins que..._

 _-Non mais quel idiot je fais. J'avais tellement faim que je me suis précipité pour aller au réfectoire mais je me suis perdu dans les couloirs.  
_  
Cette voix fit sursauter la brune qui, heureusement, n'avais pas encore son plateau en main. La surprise fut plus forte que sa timidité et elle se retourna donc sur celui qui venait de lui faire ainsi peur.  
 _  
-Na... Na... Naruto ?!  
_  
La surprise passée, Hinata s'aperçut que le blond était juste derrière elle, très proche... trop proche même pour sa santé mentale. Tandis que son teint prenait à vitesse grand V sa teinte carmin, elle se dépêcha de se retourner avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.  
 _  
-Je vais finir par croire que ton vrai teint est le rouge, plutôt que le blanc. A moins que tu ne réserve ceci que pour moi_ ajouta Naruto en se penchant à son oreille afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Sentant son souffle si proche de son oreille, la brune crû un instant qu'elle allait défaillir. Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration se fit difficile et il lui sembla même un instant qu'elle commençait à voir des petites étoiles briller dans son champ visuel. Elle sentit ses jambes devenir comme du coton.  
 _Ho non, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive! Je ne vais quand même pas...  
_ Une main qui se pose sur son épaule lui donna l'impression qu'une brusque décharge électrique lui traversait la moelle épinière. Voulue ou pas, cette main lui permit de reprendre un peu contenance.  
 _  
-Ça va Hinata? Tu dois mourir de faim toi aussi, tu m'a l'air prête à tomber dans les pommes.  
_  
Sa main était toujours posée sur l'épaule de Hinata, qui en ressentait une chaleur étrange.  
 _  
-Tes amis auraient au moins pu t'attendre pour manger.  
-N... non non, ils... ils ont l'ha... l'habitude a... avec moi. Je... je suis toujours en re... retard alors...  
-Ce n'est pas une raison, avec la queue qu'il y a, tu va te retrouver à manger toute seule. Finalement, ce n'est pas si...  
-Bon dites donc les tourtereaux, vous avez pas bientôt fini de roucouler ? J'ai les crocs moi et vous me gênez!  
_  
Hinata se raidit en entendant cette voix. Ce n'était que leur troisième jour dans ce lycée mais elle avait déjà appris à qui elle appartenait.  
 _Ho mon dieu, pas elle.  
_ Apparemment pas très content d'avoir été interrompu, Naruto fit volte-face.  
 _  
-Hé ho, à qui tu penses causer ainsi...  
_  
Naruto se fige tandis que ses yeux se font rond comme des billes. Hinata, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, s'est elle aussi retournée mais cesse tout mouvement en constatant que leur interlocuteur peu aimable fait une tête particulièrement surprise, elle aussi. Et c'est dans un synchronisme si parfait qu'il en est presque comique que Naruto et l'intruse disent :

 _-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?_

* * *

Voilà voilà, fin du second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et si c'est le cas (ou même si ça ne l'est pas), une petite review?  
La suite... et bien dès que possible, promis!  
Pour le prochain chapitre, je me tâte pour la présentation: un autre point de vue? Une vision globale plus classique?  
Bon, je me doute que vous devez trouver cette première journée de lycée bien longue mais on sait tous que la première impression est importante, alors ayez du courage, elle se terminera au prochain chapitre (enfin je crois...).


	3. Chapitre 3: Souvenirs et secrets

Bon, avant ce nouveau chapitre où j'expérimente une mise en page que j'espère plus digeste, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes

Vivi6... ma revieweuse (pas sûr que ça se dise un truc pareil) la plus prolifique: merci pour tes compliments, ça joue beaucoup sur la motivation!

Evy: content que mon histoire t'intéresse, j'espère que la suite saura elle aussi te plaire.

Voilà voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de répondre directement aux reviews non anonymes mais si j'en ai oublié, j'en suis navré, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

* * *

Chapitre 3: souvenirs et secrets.

 _Galère.  
Déjà que Naruto semble un bon aimant à problèmes, mais si en plus il s'associe à cette folle furieuse...  
L'année promet d'être longue et fastidieuse.  
_Cette profonde réflexion, suivie d'un soupir tout aussi profond, est l'œuvre d'un brun à la mine constamment blasée. Il observe les deux têtes blondes en train de discuter bruyamment même s'il ne saisit pas (et ne cherche d'ailleurs pas à le faire) leurs propos. La seule phrase qu'il ai clairement entendu, comme sans doute la majorité des élèves du réfectoire, fut cette interrogation proclamée dans un synchronisme parfait.  
 _En même temps, étant donné qu'ils viennent tous deux de Suna, je ne devrais pas être étonné qu'ils se connaissent._

 _-Ils se connaissent tous les deux ?_

Cette nouvelle réflexion, bien moins profonde et faite cette fois à voix haute, est l'œuvre de l'autre tête blonde du groupe : Ino.  
 _  
-Ce n'est pas étonnant vu qu'ils viennent tous les deux de Suna.  
_  
La réponse pleine de logique vient de la rose, Sakura, ce qui évite à Shikamaru de gaspiller sa salive pour confirmer une évidence. Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse poursuivre ses réflexions, il relève la tête de son plateau où il s'était plongé dans le but de manger un peu tant que le calme persistait. Cependant, c'est justement un calme inhabituel dans le réfectoire qui interrompt son repas. Se doutant instinctivement de l'origine de ce silence, il observe de nouveau les deux protagonistes de sa future année galère. Et ce qu'il voit le surprend tout autant que le reste des élèves présents : Temari réduite au silence par la main de Naruto posée sur sa bouche.  
 _Il est suicidaire ce type !_ pensa si fort le Brun qu'il cru un instant l'avoir dit à voix haute.

Mais pour avoir l'explication de cette situation apparemment incroyable, il nous faudra revenir un peu dans le temps et changer de témoin.  
Car il y a un témoin, ou plutôt une témoin, de cette rencontre qui donne déjà mal à la tête à ce pauvre Shikamaru. Elle est partiellement cachée derrière Naruto, s'étant instinctivement accrochée à lui pour le retenir lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers la personne qui avait interrompu leur discussion. Malgré le peu de jours passés dans ce lycée, elle avait déjà vu de quoi Temari était capable. Mais apparemment, elle ne s'attendait à sentir Naruto se taire avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase. Bougeant un peu derrière lui, elle fut encore plus surprise par l'expression qu'affichait la blonde : la surprise.  
Du coup, elle mit un temps à comprendre cette phrase que les deux blonds partagèrent.  
 _Ils se connaissent ?! Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Où...  
_ Et là son esprit fit le lien : Suna !  
Mais elle ne pu aller plus loin dans ses pensées car le duo commença à discuter, et pas de la manière la plus discrète en prime. C'est la blonde qui débuta l'interrogatoire.  
 _  
-Réponds d'abord!  
-Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de répondre le premier ?  
-Car je suis ton aînée et que je suis arrivée ici avant toi, idiot.  
-Hééé ! Me traite pas d'idiot espèce de furie !  
-Alors dit moi ce que tu fout dans ce lycée.  
_  
Le ton baissa enfin mais on ne pouvait toujours pas parler d'une discussion calme.  
 _  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise, je suis ici pour étudier.  
-Étudier ? Toi ? Ce serait bien une première !  
-Mais t'a finit oui ?  
-Et ce n'est pas le sujet, je veux savoir ce que tu fiche ici, à Konoha.  
-Jiraya a pensé que ça me ferait du bien de changer d'air, et de toute façon j'en avait marre de Suna.  
_  
Un petit silence se fit après cette réponse. La blonde eu un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre.  
 _  
-Ce serait pas plutôt Suna qui en aurait eu assez de toi ?  
_  
Hinata fut surprise d'une telle réponse, mais encore plus d'entendre Naruto la confirmer à demi-mot.  
 _  
-Disons que c'était mutuel._

Naruto avait dit cela en détournant le regard, comme gêné de l'admettre, tout en se grattant la nuque, ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin, du moins de l'avis de Hinata.  
Mais le blond reprit vite contenance et décida de répliquer.  
 _  
-Et toi, toi qui ne jurait que par Suna, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?  
_  
Mais alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Naruto ajouta.  
 _  
-Et qu'est-ce que t'a fait de tes deux frangins ? Me dit pas que tu les a amenés avec toi ? Pitié, dit moi qu'ils sont restés là-bas !  
_  
Hinata, qui ne ratait pas une miette de la conversation, vit comme un voile passer devant les yeux de la blonde, brièvement mais indéniablement, avant que Temari ne semble se reprendre.  
 _  
-Dit donc toi, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend sur mes frangins ?  
-Heuuu, juste que un No Sabaku, ça suffit déjà à rendre un lycée difficilement vivable... alors trois...  
-Aurais-tu peur, toi, Naruto Uzumaki, de ma très chère famille ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru de toi !  
-Tu ne répond pas à ma question_ esquiva comme il put le dit Uzumaki.  
 _-Rassure toi mon pauvre petit Naruto, ils ne sont pas venus à Konoha_ lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
 _-Vous... vous vous connaissez ?  
_  
Cette question, bien qu'inutile pour toute personne ayant un minimum de jugeote, fut l'œuvre de Hinata, qui n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, bien sûr, mais elle espérait que celle-ci déboucherait sur d'avantage qu'un simple oui, sur une précision, un début d'explication. Les blonds tournèrent en même temps leurs visages vers la brune qui, sous leurs regards surpris, se sentit rougir aussitôt. Mais c'est la réflexion de Temari qui fit naître un malaise.  
 _  
-Une Hyuga ? Tu n'a pas choisi la facilité dans ton choix de petite-amie, Naruto.  
-Mais c'est pas ma petite-amie !  
_  
Sans savoir pourquoi, Hinata eu un pincement au cœur en entendant cela.  
 _  
-C'est simplement une amie, je débarque d'aujourd'hui moi... et tu me connais Temari, je suis pas fait pour avoir une petite-amie...  
_  
Cette fois, Hinata sentit une grande tristesse dans cet aveu, ce qui lui fit un nouveau pincement au cœur. Mais Naruto se ressaisit rapidement, affichant de nouveau ce grand sourire qui, cette fois, sonnait tristement faux aux yeux de la brune.  
 _  
-Hinata_ commença-t-il en désignant la blonde _je te présente Temari No Sabaku, alias la tempête de Suna.  
-Et cet olibrius_ rétorqua Temari _se nomme Naruto Uzumaki, alias Kyub...  
_  
Et c'est là que ce qui semblait impensable à ceux qui connaissaient la blonde eu lieu. Naruto avait brusquement levé sa main pour la plaquer sur la bouche de Temari, la coupant dans sa phrase.  
 _  
-Non, Temari, s'il te plaît... pas ici.  
_  
Personne hormis la brune et la blonde n'entendit cette supplique.  
Et c'est à cet instant qu'ils remarquèrent tous trois l'étrange silence qui s'était installé dans le réfectoire. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, et c'est à ce moment que Temari percuta sur le geste de Naruto. Aussitôt, son regard se braqua sur lui, un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Doucement, la main de Temari vint se poser sur le poignet du blond pour écarter lentement mais fermement sa main de sa bouche.  
 _  
-Narutooooo.  
_  
Hinata, toujours accrochée au blond, le sentit se raidir.  
 _  
-Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne que tu a vu faire ce geste ?  
_  
Si un regard pouvait tuer, Hinata ne douta nullement que Naruto aurait de suite rendu l'âme.  
 _  
-Tu... tu lui a tordu le poignet et, si je me rappelle bien, il n'a plus eu l'usage de sa main pendant un bon mois... c'est ça ?_ Tenta, incertain, le blond, visiblement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de subir la même punition.  
 _-Exact ! Mais, dans ma grande bonté, et car je suis finalement très heureuse de te voir, je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois_ dit-elle en insistant bien sur les trois derniers mots, _sur ton geste.  
_  
Comme par magie, l'immense sourire de Naruto reparu.  
 _  
-Et arrête de me faire ton sourire d'idiot avant que je regrette d'être aussi indulgente.  
_  
Cela ne fit qu'agrandir encore plus son sourire tandis que Temari relâchait enfin le poignet du blond. Soupirant devant l'inefficacité de sa menace, Temari finit tout de même par sourire avec sincérité.  
 _  
-Arrête de sourire niaisement, idiot, et avance donc, je te rappelle que j'ai faim, et te connaissant, toi aussi, alors bouge tes fesses et fissa !  
_  
Manger ! L'un des mots qui avait le don de faire réagir dans la seconde l'Uzumaki.  
 _  
-Bon dieu, c'est vrai que je meurt de faim moi !  
_  
Il se retourna aussitôt et poussa doucement mais fermement Hinata vers le comptoir où se trouvait les plateaux.  
 _  
-Vite vite vite, manger! On aura bien le temps de discuter une fois qu'on aura rejoint les autres.  
_  
Hinata se laissa faire sans se plaindre, elle devait avouer que toutes ces émotions lui avait ouvert l'appétit, et l'attitude presque infantile de Naruto la fit sourire. Tandis qu'ils se servaient, Naruto ne cessait de commenter les plats, apparemment peu enclin à choisir un repas équilibré mais étant arrivé dans les derniers, il n'eut pas trop le choix.  
 _  
-Non mais je vais jamais tenir jusqu'à ce soir moi si je ne mange que des légumes !  
-Naruto, la ferme et avance !  
-Mais pourquoi ils ne font pas de ramens ici ?  
-Ils en font, mais que une fois par mois, et encore faut-il ne pas être à la bourre pour y avoir droit.  
-Que une fois par mois ?! Mais je vais dépérir moi ici !  
-Mais ne peux-tu donc pas te taire et avancer, idiot !  
_  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette conversation était trop pour elle. Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de vite plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche, rouge comme une tomate quand elle s'aperçut du regard de ceux qui étaient la cause de ce rire. Chacun d'eux eu une réaction différente.  
 _  
-Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait rire un Hyuga_ s'étonna Temari.

Naruto, lui, ne dit rien mais se figea en entendant ce son auquel il ne s'attendait pas.  
 _Ce rire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me donne des frissons ?  
Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait cette fille ?  
_Le frisson qu'il avait ressentit n'avait rien à voir avec celui que lui avait provoqué l'ire de la blonde. Celui-ci avait été étrangement agréable. Le son de ce rire ne lui avait donné qu'une seule envie : l'entendre de nouveau. Oui, il ferait tout pour entendre de nouveau ce son si agréable à ses oreilles. Une poussette manquant cruellement de douceur le força à revenir sur terre.  
 _  
-Bon, t'a finit de rêver oui ? Avance Uzumaki, pas envie de retourner en cours le ventre vide !  
_  
Comme on peut s'en douter, cette très amicale phrase vint de la blonde qui voyait bien que son vis à vis masculin était partit vers d'autres cieux. Leurs repas enfin récupérés, Hinata et Naruto se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le reste du groupe qui semblaient figés sur eux. S'installant avec eux, ils s'étonnèrent du silence et surtout de l'attention que les autres leur portaient. Hinata piqua un fard, baissant la tête et se concentrant sur son repas, particulièrement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le sujet de l'attention de tous. Naruto, lui, mit carrément les pieds dans le plat.  
 _  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme ça avec vos yeux de merlans frits ?  
-On est juste étonnés que tu sois encore en vie après ton altercation avec...  
-Avec moi ?  
_  
Ce fut au tour de Shikamaru de sentir un frisson, désagréable dans son cas, lui traverser toute la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se fit interrompre par Temari qui, sans aucune gêne, venait de s'installer parmi eux.  
 _  
-Alors si je comprend bien, Naruto vient de débarquer dans votre classe... Intéressant..._ ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Naruto ne daigna même pas relever le sous-entendu, se concentrant sur l'ingurgitation la plus rapide possible de son repas.  
 _  
-Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence parmi les basses gens que nous sommes, dame Temari ?  
-Hooo, le flemmard aurait-il subitement eu des bijoux de famille qui lui aurait poussé entre les jambes, tout à coup, pour me parler ainsi ?_

Et dire qu'il venait de traiter Naruto de suicidaire il y a seulement quelques minutes, et voilà que lui, Shikamaru, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sortir ça.  
 _Je dois être masochiste, c'est pas possible._

-A moins que ce ne soit ma scène avec Naruto qui ne t'ai fait croire que tu pouvais me parler comme ça... Shikamaru.

Cette façon qu'elle eut de prononcer son nom était emplie de promesses, mais aucune qui ne sembla agréable pour le brun.  
 _  
-Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de venir manger en compagnie d'un vieil ami.  
-Ami ?  
_  
Là, c'est Naruto qui tiqua.  
 _  
-Je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse employer ce terme pour notre... relation, Temari.  
-Alors va pour... meilleur ennemi_ répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique.  
 _-Pas à ce point quand même ! On était juste... rivaux ?_ Dit-il en hésitant un peu.  
 _-Rivaux en quoi ?  
_  
La curiosité est un vilain défaut et Kiba regretta aussitôt la sienne lorsque Temari se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre.  
 _  
-Pour savoir qui serait le patron dans notre collège de Suna, mais ce morveux partait avec deux ans de retards alors c'était peine perdue pour lui.  
_  
Se retournant vers Naruto, elle continua.  
 _  
-Mais je dois bien admettre qu'il fut un adversaire honorable pendant nos deux années de cohabitation.  
-Deux années ?  
_  
Voilà que la rose se laissait aussi emporter par sa curiosité.  
 _  
-Tu a deux ans de plus que Naruto? Pourtant, tu es bien en première, tu ne devrais pas être en terminale normalement ?  
_  
Alors là, on peut dire que si Temari avait une liste des cibles à abattre, Sakura y serait apparue aussitôt, et en tête de liste en prime ! Heureusement pour elle, une autre personne fit office de paratonnerre en réagissant spontanément à cette information. Et cette personne fut... Naruto en personne !  
 _  
-Quoi ?! La grande Temari No Sabaku a redoublé ?! J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de ma vie.  
-Et tu ne l'entendra pas, idiot ! Je n'ai pas redoublé, j'ai juste pris une année sabbatique après le collège.  
_  
Et la blonde commença alors son repas, ayant visiblement perdue l'envie de discuter.

 _-Sabbaquoi ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de dire Naruto.

Mais c'est encore Shikamaru qui fut le plus prompte à répondre.  
 _  
-Sabbatique, ça signifie qu'elle a fait une pause dans ses études pour se consacrer à autre chose.  
_  
Sentant plusieurs regards sur lui, il releva doucement ses yeux perpétuellement fatigués.  
 _  
-Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si Naruto coince dès qu'on sort du vocabulaire au dessus de l'école primaire.  
_  
Avant même que le concerné puisse répliquer, un rire retentit, celui de Temari qui avait faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée en entendant la réplique du brun.  
 _  
-Excellent flemmard ! Tu remonte dans mon estime là.  
-Galère.  
-Héééé, vous avez pas bientôt finit de vous foutre de ma gueule ?_ Grogna le blond avant de bouder, sans en oublier de manger pour autant.

De petits rires se firent entendre de part et d'autre de la table où ils se trouvaient tous, détendant l'atmosphère. Mais Naruto n'en démordit pas, et, alors qu'ils avaient enfin tous finis de manger (sauf Shoji bien-sûr qui ne semblait jamais vraiment s'arrêter), il sortit la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
 _  
-Et qu'est-ce que t'a fait pendant cette année sabbatique_ appuyant bien sur ce dernier mot.  
 _-Affaires personnelles.  
_  
Le ton ne souffrait aucune question supplémentaire. Mais Shikamaru, observateur, fut lui aussi témoin de ce voile devant les yeux de la Sabaku, le même que Hinata avait aperçu quelques minutes auparavant.

La fin de la pause était vite arrivée. A peine le temps de digérer que déjà il fallait retourner en cours.  
 _  
-On a quoi déjà comme cours maintenant ?_ Demanda Naruto.  
 _-Biologie_ répondit avec enthousiasme Sakura _mon cours préféré, même si...  
_  
Surpris qu'elle ne termine pas sa phrase, Naruto lui jeta un œil et remarqua alors que tous faisaient une drôle de tête.  
 _  
-C'est si horrible que ça comme cours ? On croirait des vaches allant à l'abattoir !  
-C'est pas le cours le soucis, c'est le prof_ lui expliqua Ino.  
 _-Il est, comment dire_ ajouta Kiba, cherchant ses mots.  
 _-Flippant_ termina Sakura.  
 _-Dans le lycée, on le surnomme le serpent_ ajouta Ino en se tenant les bras comme si elle avait tout à coup froid.

Suivant le mouvement, Naruto arriva dans la salle où allait se dérouler leur cours de biologie. Le professeur n'était pas encore là.  
Cette fois, les tables étaient à deux places et chacun trouva rapidement la sienne, apparemment ils avaient déjà eu cours de biologie en début de semaine. Observant les emplacements, il attendit que tous s'installent pour choisir sa place. Kiba s'était installé avec Shino, Shoji avec Shikamaru, Sakura avec Sasuke et Tenten était avec Ino.  
Sans être vraiment surpris, bien qu'un peu déçu par ces amis, comme elle les appelle, Naruto remarque que Hinata se retrouve seule, alors il décide de s'installer à ses côtés.  
 _  
-Même ici tu te retrouve toute seule ? Je vais finir par croire que tu aime ça_ lui dit-il en posant ses affaires de son côté de la table.  
- _N... Non, ce... c'est juste que... je... je suis pas très... très à l'aise avec les gens.  
_  
Il lui sourit même si elle ne le voit pas, vu qu'elle a de nouveau les yeux rivés sur la table.  
 _  
-Ce n'est pas en restant dans ton coin que tu arrangeras ça, tu sais, et je sais de quoi je cause crois moi._

 _Comment pourrait-il le savoir_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer _lui qui est si ouvert, si dynamique, toujours si enjoué._

 _-Di... difficile à croire, désolé._

Elle ne le croyait pas, c'était prévisible. Naruto se pencha alors à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre loquace quand il s'agissait de parler de son passé, mais avec elle, il ne ressentait aucune hésitation, aucune crainte.  
 _  
-Tu sais, j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie seul, et je sais très bien que ça fait mal, alors ne t'enferme pas.  
_  
Sa proximité et ses mots firent réagir Hinata qui tourna vers lui un regard étonné.  
 _Lui ? Seul ? Je ne peux pas le croire._

 _-Je..._

L'entrée du professeur fut suivit immédiatement d'un grand silence qui empêcha la brune de continuer. Elle reprit sa posture tandis que Naruto jetait un œil au professeur. Il était très mince, les cheveux longs et sombres, plutôt grand, extrêmement pâle, on aurait presque dit un cadavre s'il ne bougeait pas d'une manière aussi... étrange. Avec sa longue blouse, on croirait presque qu'il ne marche pas mais qu'il glisse sur le sol.  
 _  
-Apparemment, nous avons un nouvel élève dans cette classe alors je vais me présenter brièvement pour lui.  
Je suis Monsieur Orochimaru et je serais donc votre professeur de biologie pour cette année.  
_  
Naruto comprenait mieux son surnom de serpent, tout dans son attitude, sa posture et même sa voix faisait penser à ce reptile. Pour un peu, il ne serait pas étonné de voir sortir une langue fourchue de sa bouche.  
 _  
-Bon, passons à l'appel !  
_  
Celui-ci se fit normalement jusqu'à ce que ce fut le tour de Sasuke.  
 _  
-Sasuke Uchiwa.  
_  
Sa voix avait changé lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce ton fit planer un malaise dans la classe mais le professeur, bien que son regard se fixa longuement sur l'Uchiwa, continua l'appel.  
 _  
-Naruto U... Uzumaki...  
_  
Cette hésitation ne passa inaperçue pour personne, surtout pas pour le principal intéressé qui leva les yeux vers le professeur.  
 _  
-Présent_ répondit Naruto.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne put s'empêcher de songer de nouveau à un serpent.  
 _Ce regard, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver de nouveau devant ce serpent, à Suna.  
_ Orochimaru gardait les yeux braqués sur l'Uzumaki, apparemment troublé.  
 _  
-Il y a un soucis Monsieur ?  
_  
C'est Sakura qui venait de briser cet instant étrange, elle avait bien sentie l'atmosphère changer et avait décidé de le couper rapidement. Elle n'était déjà pas à l'aise quand elle voyait la façon dont ce professeur regardait Sasuke, alors si il commençait à faire pareil avec Naruto, l'ambiance allait vite devenir invivable dans ce cours.  
 _Hors de question qu'ils me gâchent mon cours préféré !_

-Non, Mademoiselle Haruno, aucun soucis.

C'est comme si une brume qui était apparue mystérieusement s'était dissipée d'un coup, l'ambiance revint de suite à la normale. Seul Naruto semblait encore ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Le cours débuta et Hinata avait bien remarqué le trouble de son voisin. Elle aurait voulu l'aider à en sortir mais sa fichue timidité l'en empêchait. Elle tournait et retournait les mots dans sa tête mais sa bouche refusait de se desceller. Elle fit donc tomber sa règle entre eux deux. Le bruit, bien que modéré, fit sursauter le blondinet, le sortant enfin de sa torpeur. Ramassant sa règle, Hinata en profita.  
 _  
-Ça... ça va Naruto ?  
_  
Tournant vers elle un visage encore un peu perdu, il n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre.  
 _  
-Mademoiselle Hyuga, si le fait d'avoir un voisin vous empêche de garder le silence durant mon cours, je peux remédier à cela très facilement._

 _La vache, il a l'ouïe fine celui-là_ pensa Naruto enfin sorti de ses songes.  
Alors que Hinata s'était refermée comme une huître à l'entente de son nom, le blond, prenant conscience qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui, décida de prendre sa défense.  
 _  
-C'est ma faute Monsieur, je lui ai demandé où nous en étions dans le cours vu que je débarque aujourd'hui.  
-Bon, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois Monsieur Uzumaki, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas.  
-Merci Monsieur, désolé._

 _Si Temari me voyait et m'entendait, elle n'y croirait pas_ songea-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Le reste du cours se passa de manière relativement classique. Sakura demandait régulièrement des précisions, visiblement intéressée, tandis que les autres élèves se contentaient de suivre en silence, n'osant pas prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur. Naruto, lui, suivait comme il pouvait, c'est à dire laborieusement.  
La sonnerie de fin fut prise comme une délivrance par celui-ci.  
Il voulut parler au professeur, intrigué par son attitude de début de cours, mais celui-ci s'esquiva rapidement et silencieusement dès la sonnerie.  
 _  
-T... tu voulais lui demander q... quelque chose ?_ Lui demanda sa voisine pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires pour changer de salle.  
 _-Hein ?! Heu... oui, il a été bizarre quand il a dit mon nom de famille alors j'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi.  
-Ce... c'est vrai qu... qu'il était étrange, a... avec toi comme avec Sa... Sasuke.  
-Ouais, mais avec moi j'ai l'impression que c'était autre chose.  
-Peu... peut-être qu'il co... connaît quelqu'un de... de ta famille.  
-Je n'ai pas de famille à Konoha, et j'ai toujours vécu à Suna.  
-Tu... tu va faire quoi maintenant ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-On... on n'a plus cours aujourd'hui. Tu... tu va aller en études faire tes devoirs ?  
_  
Hinata n'eut pas besoin de réponse orale, la grimace que le blond lui fit suffit.  
 _  
-Tu... tu va rentrer chez toi ?  
-Naaaaan, je pense plutôt aller visiter la ville, j'ai pas encore eu le temps.  
-Tu... tu es arrivé en ville il... il y a...  
-Hier _la coupa Naruto, _alors j'avais vraiment pas la force de me promener vu le bordel du déménagement.  
_  
Hinata changea brutalement d'attitude, finissant rapidement de ranger ses affaires pour vite prendre la direction de la sortie.  
Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà partis.  
Naruto fut étonné de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une fuite de la part de la brune.  
 _  
-Hinata ?  
_  
La brune se fige. Ayant terminé de ranger ses propres affaires, Naruto la rejoint tandis qu'elle reste toujours dos à lui.  
 _  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu t'en va comme ça ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
-Tu... tu n'a pas à te forcer à... à être gentil avec moi Naruto. Je sais bien que je suis ennuyeuse, banale et que je bégaies tellement que je ne peux jamais finir mes phrases.  
_  
Naruto fut surpris par son ton à la fois agressif et triste.  
 _  
-Tu n'a pas bégayé cette fois.  
_  
Sans répondre, Hinata partit rapidement, laissant un Naruto déboussolé. Mais au moment de sortir, il la vit de profil et distingua des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Après son rire du midi, ces larmes firent une sensation très désagréable au blond, comme si on venait de prendre son cœur dans une main et qu'on le serrait. Plus que cette sensation, c'est le simple fait de ressentir cela qui le surpris.  
 _Mais qui elle est bon dieu pour me faire ça ? Et c'est quoi ce lycée, pourquoi tout est si différent ? Pourquoi je...  
_ Sans même s'en rendre compte, Naruto s'était mis à courir. Sortant de la salle, il la vit dans le couloir, marchant rapidement.  
 _  
-Hinata !  
_  
A l'entente de son nom, elle se mit à courir en tournant le coin du couloir. Voulant la rattraper, Naruto continua sa course. Il ne comprenait pas, mais ça il y était habitué. Il savait qu'il était long à percuter, mais d'habitude ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais là, maintenant, il voulait comprendre, comprendre son attitude, à elle mais aussi la sienne propre.  
Tournant dans le couloir, il percuta avec force quelqu'un, manquant de tomber.  
 _  
-Laisse la tranquille Uzumaki._ Surpris de ce ton, il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Kiba.

Hinata était cachée derrière lui, comme si elle était effrayée.  
 _  
-Hinata_ commença Naruto d'une voix douce.  
 _-Je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille !  
_  
Le blond déporta son regard de la brune vers celui de son vis à vis qui avait pris une attitude agressive.  
 _  
-De quoi tu te mêle toi ? Je veux juste discuter avec elle, alors...  
-Tu vois bien qu'elle veut pas te causer_ l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Kiba en se rapprochant de lui, l'air menaçant.

Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi.  
 _  
-Et qui es-tu pour te mêler de ça ?_ Lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton.  
 _-Je suis son meilleur ami, alors je ne sais pas ce que tu veux d'elle mais je te préviens...  
_  
Le blond le coupa avec un rire sarcastique qui surprit les deux bruns.  
 _  
-Si c'est comme ça que tu traite tes amis, je voudrais bien savoir comment tu traite tes ennemis, Inuzuka_ dit le blond en rivant son regard dans celui du brun.  
Kiba s'emporta face à ce sous-entendu. Il agrippa Naruto par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua avec force contre le mur.  
 _  
-Je ne te permet pas de me juger enfoiré !  
-Alors ne le fait pas avec moi.  
_  
Le regard de Naruto était devenu sombre, le ciel d'été de ses yeux était devenu un ciel orageux. Il se retenait de ne pas exploser sur le champs le tatoué. Il serrait les poings, bouillonnant à l'intérieur.  
 _Je ne dois pas... J'ai promis...  
_ Le visage de la directrice lui revint alors en mémoire.  
 _Une chance... Ne pas faire les même erreurs.  
_ D'un mouvement rapide, Naruto releva ses mains, les passant entre celles de Kiba pour lui faire lâcher prise. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, pris de court par la vitesse des mouvements du blond.  
 _  
-Comment ose-tu prétendre être son ami, son meilleur en plus, et la laisser dans un tel état.  
_  
La voix de Naruto était redevenue plus calme mais les deux bruns sentaient bien qu'une sourde colère résidait encore en lui.  
 _  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait pleurer je te signale.  
_  
La voix de Kiba aussi était redevenue plus posée, mais c'était plus par crainte. Il n'était pas du genre à s'effrayer facilement mais il sentait une chose étrange émaner de celui qui lui faisait face, comme une aura néfaste.  
 _  
-Je ne te parle pas de maintenant crétin.  
_  
La tension en Naruto descendait doucement, la colère commençait à s'atténuer. Il avait fermé les yeux en disant cela, pour se concentrer à refouler cette part de lui dont il ne voulait plus. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tourna son regard vers Hinata qui se tenait un peu en retrait, s'étant décrochée de Kiba lorsque celui-ci s'en était pris physiquement au blond. Elle avait un regard effrayée, ce qui acheva de briser la colère de l'Uzumaki aussi facilement que la coquille d'un œuf. Elle disparu instantanément de ses yeux, laissant place à une profonde tristesse. Ce changement si rapide d'expression fit écarquiller les yeux de la brune, surprise par une telle tristesse.  
 _  
-Je suis désolé Hinata.  
_  
Elle ressentit une brusque envie de pleurer monter en elle en entendant sa voix qui semblait s'être brisée en prononçant ces quelques mots.  
 _  
-Si j'ai dit ou fait quoique ce soit qui t'ai fait mal, tout à l'heure, j'en suis navré._

Il se pencha, ramassant son sac qu'il avait lâché en percutant le tatoué. En se redressant, il regarda Kiba dans les yeux. Celui-ci fut à son tour déstabilisé par son regard mais ce furent surtout les mots du blond qui lui firent mal.  
 _  
-Comment peux-tu te prétendre son ami et la laisser aussi seule ?  
_  
Hinata plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, ces quelques mots venait de l'atteindre en plein cœur. Elle sentit un mélange de tristesse et... de bonheur déferler en elle. Elle ne savait plus si les larmes qui inondaient ses joues en ce moment étaient des larmes de peur, en ayant vu Naruto et Kiba aussi proches de se battre, de tristesse ou de joie.  
Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il avait l'esprit vidé.  
Naruto se tourna, mettant sa main libre dans sa poche de pantalon tandis que l'autre balançait son sac par dessus son épaule, et prit lentement le chemin de l'escalier qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, menant au rez de chaussé puis à l'extérieur.

Kiba le suivait du regard. Hinata, elle, ne parvenait pas à bouger, envahie par les émotions.  
 _Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? Comment ? A moins que...  
_ Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit en classe, de la solitude qu'il avait connu.  
 _Il ne m'a pas menti alors.  
_ Arrivé au bout du couloir, Naruto fit demi-tour pour prendre l'escalier.  
 _Finalement, c'est comme là-bas, ils me jugent tous. Je vais encore me retrouver seul...  
_ Il leva la tête en commençant à descendre les marches, il voulait la voir une dernière fois avant qu'elle aussi ne lui tourne le dos, effrayée de ce qu'il lui avait montré aujourd'hui. C'est ce moment que choisit le corps de la brune pour enfin accepter de se mouvoir. Elle se retourna et le vit la regarder. Ses mains redescendirent le long de son corps et elle offrit à ce garçon si étrange la seule chose qu'elle put : un sourire. Pas un sourire crispé, un vrai sourire, un sourire qui se voulait à la fois plein de joie et de gratitude. Un sourire qui en fit naître un sur celui du blond. Elle lui avait pardonné, oublié cet instant d'égarement, cette vision qu'il lui avait offerte.  
Non, elle ne lui tournerait pas le dos, pas elle. Puis le sourire de Hinata fut remplacé par des mouvements de lèvres. Elle lui disait un mot, un seul et, même s'il ne l'entendait pas, il le compris en lisant sur ses lèvres et dans son regard.  
Et il partit ainsi, le cœur plus léger, aillant finalement retrouvé l'envie de visiter cette ville si différente.

Kiba, lui, s'était rapproché de son amie et il put l'entendre, ce mot, qui était...

* * *

Quoi? ma coupure est nulle? Bon d'accord, c'est pas faux mais comme je n'avais pas d'autre mystère sous la main pour vous motiver à attendre la suite, et bien il vous faudra vous contenter de celle-là.  
Des reviews please, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si ma nouvelle présentation passe mieux car si c'est le cas je referais celle des chapitres précédents.

Bon, cette première journée d'école est terminée (le premier qui dit enfin aura droit à une claque derrière la tête) et je vous rassure, toutes les journées ne seront pas aussi longues sinon l'année scolaire sera plus longue que le temps qui me reste à vivre.  
Mais bon, la première impression est la plus importante alors j'ai pris le temps de présenter les principaux personnages même si certains ne sont encore qu'effleurés.

Un peu de patience s'il vous plait, j'essayerais de poster la suite pas trop tardivement.


	4. Chapitre 4: Troubles et espoirs

**Désolé désolé désolé! Je suis vraiment mortifié d'un tel retard dans la publication de ce nouveau chapitre mais à ma décharge c'était indépendant de ma volonté et absolument pas de la flemme ou de la lassitude: en fait, j'ai eu un pépin de santé, du genre qui m'empêche de rester en position assise plus de 10mn. Et taper sur un gros ordi en position allongée... j'ai pas trouvé de moyen!**

 **Bref, arrêtons là mes soucis personnels dont, j'en suis certain, vous vous fichez royalement et passons au quatrième chapitre!  
Encore une nouvelle présentation: beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de parlotte entre deux individus, mais c'est pas ma faute si ce sont deux gros bavards!**

 **Allez hop, place à la lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Troubles et espoirs.

.

- _Menteur !_

Ce simple mot venait d'un blond affublé d'un tablier.

 _-Pardon ?  
-T'es qu'un menteur, Ero-senin.  
-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.  
-C'est pourtant bien ce que tu es selon la psy.  
-Naruto, ne remet pas ça sur le tapis, et explique moi plutôt en quoi je serais un menteur.  
-Tu as promis que tu ferais la cuisine toute la semaine alors pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve à la faire ? En plus tu sais très bien que je suis nul.  
-Premièrement, petit impertinent, le fait que je fasse la cuisine était lié à des informations que j'attends toujours _commença à répondre l'aîné.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer son explication, son vis à vis l'interrompit, apparemment peu convaincu par ce premier argument.

 _-Car tu crois peut-être que je vais tout te déballer comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve ensuite que tu tiendras ta part du marché et que tu me feras des ramens tous les soirs ?  
-Pardon ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir promis une semaine de ramens, au contraire ! Je t'ai justement prévenu que je ne ferais pas que ça._

Le blondinet se renfrogna avant de répondre plus doucement.

 _-J'pouvais toujours essayer...  
-Bien tenté Naruto, mais tu devrais vraiment apprendre à être plus subtile. Pour en revenir au sujet, je t'ai promis de faire la cuisine pendant une semaine mais je n'ai pas dit que ce serait dès ce soir _termina Jiraya avec un petit sourire fière.  
 _-Et voilà ! Tu joues encore sur les mots ! Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance dans ces conditions ? Pour mon premier jour de classe, tu aurais au moins pu faire un effort.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu aurais mérité cet effort ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne t'es pas déjà battu avec la moitié de ta classe ?  
-Suffisait de demander !_ S'énerva encore le cadet.

Tout à coup, tandis que Naruto lui faisait face, tournant ainsi le dos à la cuisine qu'il tentait de faire, Jiraya lui fit un grand sourire dénué de toute ironie ou moquerie. Puis il répondit enfin, parlant calmement.

 _-Finit la cuisine en essayant de ne pas nous empoisonner et on en discutera en mangeant tranquillement._

Le cuisinier soupira avant de retourner aux fourneaux. Une fois sa tâche réussie avec plus ou moins de brio, ils passèrent enfin à table. La tension était retombée aussi sûrement qu'un soufflet qui aurait été préparé par le cuistot très amateur qu'était l'Uzumaki.

 _-Félicitation, c'est mangeable_ avoua le plus vieux en souriant.  
 _-J'ai encore cours demain, et je me voyais mal sécher déjà à cause d'une indigestion.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi motivé à aller en cours, il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne recevras pas tout de suite une convocation chez la directrice._

Les yeux de son interlocuteur se mirent à briller d'une étrange lueur.

 _-En parlant d'elle, tu as j'espère de bonnes infos à me donner.  
-Franchement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable de te les donner.  
-Pardon ? Et en quel honneur ?  
-Car si je te dis ce que je sais d'elle, tu risques de me pousser à faire des conneries rien que pour être convoqué dans son bureau.  
-Mouais, avec tes connaissances limitées sur les femmes, je me méfie._

Seul un grognement réprobateur lui parvint du blond.

 _-Naruto, excuse moi mais tu avoueras que depuis que tu vis avec moi, pas une seule fois je ne t'ai vu avec une fille, tu ne m'en a même jamais parlé.  
-Je ne suis pas un pervers, moi, c'est tout.  
-Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Je suis un écrivain !  
-De livres de cul !  
-Ce ne sont pas... ce sont des livres réalistes, c'est tout.  
-Les livres que vous écrivez ne sont pas bon pour un enfant, vous savez, Monsieur _répondit Naruto en prenant une voix féminine. _Et ce n'est pas moi qui le dit_ ajouta-t-il avec sa propre voix.  
 _-Rhaaaa, cette psy était juste une coincée, je suis même certain qu'elle n'a jamais lu un seul de mes livres.  
-Heureusement ! Sinon elle t'aurait sûrement retiré ma garde et je me serais encore retrouvé en foyer.  
-Qu 'en sais-tu ? Tu ne les as jamais lus non plus je te signale.  
-J'ai essayé une fois, mais je me suis endormi à la deuxième page.  
-Ignorant, si tu en avais lu rien que un, tu te serais déjà trouvé une copine.  
-Qui aurait voulu de moi à Suna de toute façon _répondit Naruto d'une voix triste.  
 _-Justement, c'est pour ça que nous avons déménagé ici, à Konoha, pour que tu puisses repartir de zéro.  
-Amusant, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Mademoiselle Senju.  
-Mademoiselle ? C'est la directrice ? C'est une vieille fille ?  
-Comparée à toi, elle fait jeune, dans les quarante ans.  
-Et elle est comment ?  
-Je sais vraiment pas si je peux te le dire.  
-Naruto, accouche ou je te fais suivre un entraînement spécial pendant tout le week-end.  
-Elle est blonde, cheveux longs, yeux marrons, un très fort caractère, elle semble intelligente mais surtout elle... elle a de ces formes.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par des formes ? Elle est grosse ?  
-Non, je veux dire qu'elle a ce qu'il faut où il faut pour un pervers comme toi._

L'aîné était déjà tellement perdu dans ses songes qu'il ne tiqua pas sur la fin de la phrase.  
 _Voilà, maintenant qu'il a ses infos, je n'existe plus_ se lamenta intérieurement le blond.  
Mais, comme souvent dans cette journée, Naruto fut surpris par les réactions des gens qui l'entouraient.

 _-Et sinon, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Tu t'es intégré dans ta classe ? Et les professeurs ?_

Devant l'air surpris de son neveu, Jiraya fut vexé.

 _-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de te poser des questions ?  
-Si si, c'est juste que ce doit être la première fois que tu m'en pose autant._

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se devait bien admettre que lors de leur cohabitation à Suna, les échanges de ce type avaient été rares.

 _-Et bien on va dire que moi aussi je vais essayer de repartir de zéro ici. Je n'y suis jamais resté bien longtemps alors je me retrouve un peu dans la même situation que toi.  
-Tiens, justement, toi qui a beaucoup voyagé, tu ne connaîtrais pas un certain Horochimaru ?  
-Horochimaru?_

L'aîné se mit à réfléchir, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

 _-Non, ça ne me dit rien, c'est un de tes professeurs ?  
-Oui, et il a bizarrement réagi à mon nom quand il a fait l'appel.  
-Ton nom ? Comment ça ?_ Demanda-t-il, soudainement intéressé.  
 _-Bein_ hésita le plus jeune, _il a hésité quand il a dit Uzumaki, comme si ça lui disait quelque chose. Alors je me suis dit que s'il le connaissait, tu le connaîtrais peut-être toi-même.  
-Naruto, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que malgré que l'on soit de la même famille, je ne connaissais rien de tes parents. J'ai toujours voyagé et, du coup, n'ai quasiment jamais eu de contact avec ma famille. En fait, avant de devenir ton tuteur il y a deux ans, on peut dire que je n'en avais pas vraiment.  
-Comme moi quoi, on pourrais presque dire qu'on est pareil.  
-Pas vraiment petiot, moi je l'ai plus ou moins choisi, alors que toi... Tu n'as fait que le subir._

La mine du blondinet s'assombrit en se souvenant de tous ces instants où il était seul. Longtemps, si longtemps il fut tout seul. Alors, quand, il y a deux ans, on lui avait annoncé qu'on avait retrouvé un membre de sa famille, il avait crû que son cœur allait exploser. Mais, lui qui s'était alors imaginé découvrir enfin une vie de famille, il déchanta dès qu'il vit celui qui allait rapidement devenir son tuteur.

C'était il y avait un peu plus de deux ans. La rencontre avait eu lieu dans le foyer où Naruto vivait depuis... depuis toujours en fait, aussi loin que le portait ses souvenirs. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il attendait cette personne qui allait enfin le sortir d'ici, de cet enfer quotidien où il devait se battre pour se faire une place. Enfin, il s'était fait cette place, mais à quel prix.  
Sentant un frisson lui traverser l'échine, le blond préféra se remémorer leur rencontre. En fait de famille, cela avait plutôt été l'union de deux loups solitaires. Naruto, l'orphelin bagarreur, et Jiraya, l'ermite écrivain toujours par monts et par vaux. Et comme deux loups, ils avaient dû s'apprivoiser mutuellement, et cela ne s'était pas fait dans la douceur. Suna résonnait souvent de leurs éclats de voix, leurs disputes étaient bien connues de leurs voisins. Mais c'est au cours de l'une de ces disputes qu'ils découvrirent enfin le moyen de communiquer qui leur correspondait.

Ce jour là, les mots lancés avaient été plus durs, plus blessants et Naruto s'était attaqué physiquement à son loin que remontait ses souvenirs, Il s'était toujours battu, se faisant une réputation mais aussi un physique assez impressionnant pour son âge. Alors, lorsque Jiraya parvint sans effort à éviter son coup et à le mettre à terre, le blondinet en fut surpris. Mais sa colère face aux mots de Jiraya était encore forte alors il l'avait de nouveau attaqué, encore et encore, mais à chaque fois avec le même résultat. Essoufflé, Naruto avait finit par sentir sa colère se changer doucement en curiosité face à cet homme qui parvenait si facilement à le maîtriser, puis la curiosité avait fait place à une sorte d'admiration devant son aisance.

 _-Comment_ commença le cadet en reprenant son souffle, _comment peux-tu m'avoir aussi facilement ?  
-Gamin, tu as de la rage à revendre mais ça ne suffit pas toujours à gagner. Si tu n'as pas un minimum de technique, tu ne fais que gesticuler._

Il faisait le fière mais il devait bien admettre que ce gosse l'impressionnait. Au cours de ses voyages, il avait eu quelques fois maille à partir avec divers délinquants et brigands mais il avait toujours vite fait de les faire repartir la queue entre les jambes. Mais ce gamin, chaque fois il s'était relevé et était reparti à l'assaut, même après que la colère se soit dissipée. Et si...

 _-Comment un vieil écrivain de livres de cul comme toi peut bien savoir se battre comme ça ?  
-C'est justement parce que ce n'est pas ce genre de livres que j'écris, inculte ! J'écris des livres réalistes sur tous leurs aspects. Sentiments, relations mais aussi combats. Et pour écrire vrai, il faut expérimenter, d'où mes nombreux voyages. C'est au cours de ceux-ci que j'ai appris tout ce que je sais, autant sur l'amour que sur les techniques de combat.  
-Pour le combat, j'admets que tu es doué, Ero-Senin, mais pour ce qui est de l'amour, je te signale que tu es toujours célibataire.  
-Uniquement parce que je n'ai pas encore croisé la femme qu'il me faut.  
-Une belle blonde à forte poitrine ?  
-Idiot, il n'y a pas que le physique !  
-Ce n'est pourtant pas sur les plus moches que tu te retourne dans la rue _répondit le blond avant de rire.  
 _-Oui, bon, il faut tout de même un minimum quand même_ admit à contrecœur Jiraya.

Cette dispute, qui aurait pu être le début d'une véritable guerre entre ces deux solitaires, fut la dernière, du moins si on ne compte pas les disputes classiques inévitables entre deux forts caractères. Celle-ci avait eu lieu environ six mois après leur rencontre. Depuis lors, Naruto avait suivit l'entraînement de Jiraya. Cela n'avait pas arrangé la réputation du blond dans son collège, le rendant encore plus redoutable, mais au moins leur duo avait enfin trouvé un moyen de communiquer, même si celui-ci n'était pas vraiment classique.

 _-Naruto ? Naruto_ insiste Jiraya en passant doucement sa main devant le visage de son neveu visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.  
 _-Hein ? Quoi ?  
-J'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon avec ton regard vide depuis dix minutes.  
-Juste des souvenirs _répondit-il évasivement.  
 _-Et si tu me parlais plutôt de ta journée, si tu as réussi à ne pas te battre, c'est que tu as dû être occupé à autre chose._

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la dernière image qu'il avait eu de Hinata. Ses grands yeux qui laissaient échapper un flot de larmes et sa bouche qui lui avait murmuré un mot, un simple mot qui avait eu le don de lui rendre cette journée plus belle qu'aucune autre depuis très longtemps. Il ne se souvenait même pas qu'on lui ai dit cela un jour, surtout avec une telle sincérité dans le regard.  
En parlant de regard, les yeux ronds de son tuteur le surpris.

 _-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde avec ces yeux de merlan frit ?  
-Car aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne t'ai jamais vu rougir._

Naruto se raidit, surpris.

 _-Rou... rougir ?! Mais je ne rougis pas ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi espèce de pervers !  
-Alors dit-moi à quoi tu pensais juste à l'instant.  
-Je pensais à _mais il stoppa là sa phrase, s'apercevant de ce qu'il allait dire, et surtout de ce que cela allait entraîner ensuite comme questions et sous-entendus.

Irrité d'avoir été ainsi interrogé, et surtout de ce qu'il avait failli répondre spontanément, Naruto se leva de table et entreprit de débarrasser la table. Son aîné le laissait faire en silence mais l'observait avec un petit sourire. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il en était sûr, il s'était bien passé quelque chose de très important aujourd'hui pour son blondinet de neveu, quelque chose d'assez important pour le faire rougir et assez gênant pour qu'il choisisse de débarrasser la table plutôt que de lui répondre. Tout à coup, une petite lumière s'alluma dans son esprit.

 _-C'est une fille._

Cette simple et toute petite phrase suffit à paralyser Naruto. Aussitôt, il regretta de s'être ainsi bloqué car il se doutait bien que cette réaction n'aurait pas échappé à l'autre pervers. Il était coincé, il ne le lâcherait plus avant d'avoir eu toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains en soupirant avant de prendre appuis sur l'évier. Retarder au maximum le moment où il allait se retourner et devoir subir l'interrogatoire. Surtout que lui-même n'avait pas toutes les réponses à ses propre questions.

 _-Tu ne me lâcheras pas avant que je t'ai tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Absolument _répondit joyeusement le plus vieux avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
 _-T'es pénible_ abdiqua-t-il.  
 _-Je veux juste savoir quel genre de fille a pu te troubler au point que tu rougisses à sa simple pensée._

Se retournant brusquement, il pointa un doigt accusateur sur son tuteur tout en s'en rapprochant.

 _-Si jamais tu utilise ça pour un de tes livres de cul, je te jure de brûler toute ta bibliothèque spéciale inspiration !  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-De tous ces bouquins que tu as rangé dans le carton où tu avais noté privé en grosses lettres, tu crois peut-être que je ne savais pas ce qu'il contenait ?_

Devant la menace, Jiraya se sentit blêmir et Naruto sût qu'il avait visé juste en le voyant devenir presque aussi blanc que ses cheveux. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de ce que contenait ce carton mais maintenant il en était assuré. Un petit sourire victorieux s'afficha alors sur son visage.  
 _Enfin j'ai trouvé un bon moyen de pression sur lui, va juste falloir que je trouve où il les a planqués.  
_ Un peu irrité de s'être ainsi fait coincé par ce jeunot, l'aîné tapota la chaise à coté de la sienne pour l'inviter à s'asseoir car cette menace n'allait pas l'empêcher de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

 _-Pour que ton histoire soit digne de figurer dans mes livres, il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit exceptionnelle, et tu devras alors être fière de cet hommage que je te ferais.  
-T'as pas intérêt sinon je te jure que je te grillerais auprès de toutes tes futures conquêtes !  
-Arrête de causer pour rien et viens plutôt me raconter ta journée en n'omettant bien sûr pas les détails les plus intéressants._

Et il lui raconta tout (enfin presque). Malgré ses réticences, il lui expliqua sa journée sans omettre trop de détails, gardant tout de même pour lui certaines pensées qu'il avait eu car il ne se les expliquait pas lui-même.  
 _Hors de question de compter sur ce pervers pour m'éclairer, il serait capable de dire que je suis...  
_ Cette fois, c'est son esprit qui fit un blocage tandis qu'il sentait malgré lui son visage reprendre une couleur qu'il ne se connaissait pas avant ce soir.  
 _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a contaminé ou quoi ? Voilà que je rougis presque autant que elle !_

 _-Il n'y a pas à dire, elle te fait de l'effet cette demoiselle_ expliqua sans vergogne l'ermite en constatant sans effort ses problèmes de colorie.  
 _-Rhaaaa, mais arrête avec ça bon sang de bois_ grogna l'apprenti tomate en se grattant vigoureusement la tignasse qui n'avait pourtant pas besoin de cela pour être déjà ébouriffée.  
 _-Et comment se nomme cette jeune fille ? Tu ne m'as dit que son prénom pour le moment mais je voudrais bien en savoir plus sur elle.  
-Hyuga, elle s'appelle Hinata Hyuga.  
-Hyuga ?! Tu es tombé amoureux d'une membre de la famille Hyuga ?!  
-Amou... mais ça va pas de dire des conneries pareilles ! Je suis pas amoureux ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce nom ?_

Soupirant devant l'affligeante inculture de son neveu, celui-ci se contenta de lui demander son portable, objet qu'il lui tendit sans en comprendre la raison. Après un coup d'œil sur celui-ci, Jiraya le retourna pour lui montrer le logo de la société qui l'avait fabriqué.

 _-Tu connais ce symbole ?  
-Bien sûr _confirma Naruto sans voir le lien, _c'est celui de la société Byakugan, un des plus gros fabriquant de trucs électroniques du pays.  
-Et bien vois-tu, jeune inculte, cette société appartient à la famille Hyuga.  
-Tu veux Hyuga comme... comme Hinata Hyuga ?  
-Bien sûr triple buse !  
-Mais... mais c'est pas possible, des familles pareilles mettent leurs gosses dans des écoles privées, ils ne se mélangent pas avec les autres.  
-Là, tu marques un point gamin, c'est peut-être juste une branche de cette famille sans lien avec la société_ pourtant, il trouvait cela étrange car de ce qu'il en avait lu cette famille était très fermée et plutôt omniprésente dans l'entreprise familiale.  
 _-En plus, je vois mal Hinata dans une telle entreprise, elle a l'air si... simple.  
-Bref ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu la ramèneras à la maison un de ces jours histoire que je juge de tes goûts en matière de femme.  
-Jamais ! Hors de question que tu poses ne serais-ce que tes yeux de pervers sur elle ! Tu la ferais fuir en moins de deux !  
-Non mais dit donc, je sais me tenir !_

Et ils repartirent dans une dispute verbale aussi vigoureuse que dénuée de sens.  
Mais, lorsqu'ils tombèrent tous deux à cour d'arguments, Jiraya posa une dernière question, qui le titillait depuis un petit moment.

 _-Dit moi, Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit comme truc à la fin, juste avant que tu ne partes vadrouiller en ville ?  
-Merci.  
-C'est tout ? Et c'est ça qui t'a fait sentir mieux ?  
-Je peux compter sur les doigts de mes mains le nombre de fois où l'on m'a dit merci, et de cette façon... jamais._

Un sourire franc et lumineux avait accompagné la fin de sa phrase, même Jiraya était surpris. Il savait bien qu'il en avait bavé ce gosse au cours de son enfance, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait au point qu'un simple mot puisse avoir un tel effet sur lui.

 _-Prends soin d'elle gamin, je crois que c'est le genre de rencontre qu'on fait pas tous les quatre matins.  
-J'en ai bien l'intention, même si je sais pas comment.  
-Tu veux des conseils ?  
-Ha non, pitié, surtout pas, pas envie de devenir comme toi !_

Et c'est sur cette note à la fois piquante et pleine de sagesse que se termina cette discussion.

.

On dit parfois qu'un simple petit grain de sable peut dérégler la machine la plus complexe, mais lorsque ce grain se nomme Naruto Uzumaki, qui sait combien de machineries il sera capable de perturber ! Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce soir là, plusieurs personnes furent forcées de réfléchir à certaines choses, plus ou moins agréables, des petites choses qui peuvent paraître insignifiantes pour d'autres mais si importantes pour ceux qui y songe.

La première de ces personnes fut bien entendu Hinata qui connue une nuit pour le moins agitée.  
Mais ce fut loin d'être la seule dans ce cas, même si les raisons et les conséquences différèrent beaucoup d'un individu à l'autre.

Ainsi, une demoiselle à la chevelure rose ne put s'empêcher de retourner en boucle sa journée dans sa tête, se posant des questions.  
 _Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... actif, alors pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi avec cet énergumène ? Lui qui a l'habitude d'ignorer tout le monde, même moi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il réagisse devant cet idiot ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait...  
_ Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de la demoiselle tandis qu'emportée dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentit pas le sommeil pointer le bout de son nez, la surprenant en plein milieu d'une idée.  
 _Oui, lui, peut-être arrivera-t-il à...  
_ Et c'est donc sans même réussir à en finir avec cette pensée qu'elle tomba dans les bras accueillant de Morphée, un petit sourire toujours présent.

Assez loin de cette chambre douillette, une autre personne était plongé en pleine réflexions. Cependant, celles-ci semblaient bien moins agréables car c'est irrité que l'individu marmonnait des mots apparemment dénués de liens entre eux.

 _-Uzumaki... rouge... impossible... morts... Kushina... hasard... Uzumaki..._

Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était suffisamment proche de lui pour entendre cette litanie qui semblait sans fin car sinon, cette personne se serait posée des questions sur l'intégrité mentale de ce brun à la peau blafarde.

Un autre brun se posait des questions, de manière bien moins désordonnée mais avec tout de même une petite grimace qui traduisait d'un certain malaise intérieur.  
 _Il a ptête raison, je me serais planté tout ce temps ? Bon dieu mais quel crétin je suis ! Mais s'il a raison... bon dieu et moi qui me suis dit son meilleur ami. Comment il a pu voir ça si vite alors que moi j'ai rien vu. Non, c'est pas ça, c'est pas que j'ai rien vu, c'est plutôt que j'ai rien compris.  
_ Il se serait bien cogné la tête contre le mur tant il se sentait stupide mais vu l'heure tardive, il en aurait récolté, en plus d'un mal de crâne, une engueulade made in Inuzuka dont il se passerait volontiers car il savait très bien comment était sa sœur lorsqu'elle n'avait pas son cota de sommeil.  
 _Je devrais ptête m'excuser auprès d'elle demain... ho merde, va falloir que je m'excuse auprès de lui aussi alors.  
_ C'est en grognant donc que le brun se retourna dans son lit, un peu trop vigoureusement au goût de son chien qui se vengea en lui mordillant joyeusement l'arrière train, n'arrangeant bien sûr pas l'humeur du futur dormeur.

Dans un autre coin de la ville, une jeune fille presque femme n'était même pas couchée ! Il faut dire que depuis son retour dans son appartement, ses pensées étaient pour le moins... bouleversées. Malgré le fait qu'elle était encore mineure, elle vivait seule dans ce logement, ce qui lui allait à merveille... d'habitude. Là, depuis son retour, la solitude lui pesait. Seule, elle se sentait si seule en cet instant, isolée de tout, de tous, de sa famille.  
 _Bon dieu_ songeait-elle _pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il m'y fasse repenser ? J'avais enfin réussi à oublier.  
_ Elle agrippait ses cheveux, perdue dans ses troubles pensées, malmenant ses pauvres couettes.  
 _Oublier ? Non, je n'avais pas oublié, j'avais juste... occulté, mis tout ça dans une boite, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce crétin rouvre cette fichue boite ?  
_ Elle se figea.  
 _Oublier, je pourrais... non non non, pas ça, pas encore, je suis forte ! Je ne dois pas, même pas y penser.  
_ Malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée, elle se déshabilla rapidement avant de plonger dans sa douche, criant un peu lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau froide frapper sa peau. Mais ça faisait tellement de bien, l'eau froide semblait emporter ses plus sombres pensées en même temps que la seule larme qu'elle s'autorisa à verser. Rester forte, rester le rocher qu'elle a toujours été. Mais une fissure était apparue dans ce bloc, invisible mais fatale.  
Glacée, elle sortit de la douche, s'enroulant dans un peignoir, se couvrant la tête d'une serviette et plongeant presque aussi vite dans son lit. Dormir... dormir avant que ça ne remonte.

* * *

 **Bon, c'est pas que j'ai voulu vous plomber le moral avec cette fin de chapitre mais je voulais vraiment mettre d'autres points de vue, même si je me suis amusé à ne pas donner clairement les noms mais ça devrait pas être dur de trouver non?  
Tenez, petit jeu: donnez moi dans l'ordre les noms des quatre personnages de fin. Ceux qui me donneront le quarté gagnant auront un petit cadeau en récompense: le titre de la prochaine fiction que je compte écrire, quand j'aurais bien avancé dans celle-ci (bien sûr, ce sera fait par MP donc les anonymes n'auront hélas pas droit à ce petit cadeau).  
Pitié, dites moi que ça vous intéresse au moins un peu... et que vous me pardonnez cet horrible, ignoble et inadmissible retard. **


	5. Chapitre 5: clubs et rencontres

Chapitre 5 : Clubs et rencontres.

.

 _-Je suis désolé._

Deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers l'origine de ces trois petits mots. L'absence de réponse met Kiba mal à l'aise, il faut dire que c'est un exercice inédit pour lui.

 _-Heu... Vous... Vous dites rien ?  
-Disons que... C'est pour qui ces excuses ?_ Demande alors Naruto.  
 _-Et bien, en fait c'est pour vous deux._

Cette fois, les deux paires d'yeux s'arrondissent, visiblement surpris de cette attention.

 _-Pou... Pourquoi tu t'excuse Kiba ?_ Demande à son tour une Hinata pour qui l'expression surprise serait actuellement un euphémisme.  
 _-Hinata, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir comprise toutes ces années, je suis indigne de me considérer comme ton meilleur ami._

Puis Kiba tourne son regard vers un Naruto qui, il doit bien l'admettre, ne se souvient pas d'avoir eu une seule fois une personne qui s'excuse auprès de lui (sauf peut-être ceux à qui il avait mis une raclée).

 _-Naruto, je t'ai mal jugé et je m'en excuse. Tu as mieux compris Hinata en une seule journée que moi en plusieurs années, j'en ai presque honte. J'espère que tu m'excuseras cette erreur._

Il faut avouer que pour une première, le pauvre Kiba avait su y mettre les formes. Il faut aussi dire qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à y réfléchir. Un petit sourire naît sur les lèvres du blond tandis que la brune sent ses yeux la picoter.

 _-C'est rien Kiba, j'y suis habitué mais tu es le premier à l'admettre. Et puis tu n'avais pas tout à fait tord car j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui a blessé Hinata hier, même si elle ne veut toujours pas me dire quoi_ ajoute-t-il en regardant de nouveau la demoiselle.

Croisant son regard, la brune baisse aussitôt le sien en bredouillant des mots pour tenter sans doute d'enterrer cette affaire.

 _-Merci Naruto._

Se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, il hésite.  
 _  
-Hinata..._

A sa grande surprise, et à celle de tous leurs amis communs, il vit la brune se lever et le prendre dans ses bras.

 _-C'est pas grave Kiba, tu n'as rien vu car je ne voulais rien te montrer, à toi et aux autres, oublie tout ça._

Tomber des nus, voilà ce que ressentit l'ensemble du groupe. En effet, Hinata, non contente d'avoir d'elle-même recherché un contact physique, venait de déclamer une très longue phrase, pleine de sentiments, sans une seule hésitation, pas un seul bégaiement.  
 _Cet idiot fait vraiment des miracles_ songea l'une des spectatrices de cette scène.  
Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Se rendant soudainement compte de la situation, Hinata s'écarta de Kiba, prenant rapidement une teinte tomate tout en bafouillant des excuses avant de vite se rasseoir. Et ce fut la sonnerie de début de cours qui mit un terme à ce que certains considérèrent comme un gros événement.  
A peine le temps pour chacun de s'installer à sa place que déjà la porte de la salle s'ouvre sur la professeur de français. Celle-ci était une jeune femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux longs et bruns et d'apparence douce.

 _-Bonjour_ dit-elle en observant la classe, semblant chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un puisque son regard se stoppa sur Naruto _tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki je présumes, je suis Mademoiselle Yui Kurenaï et je serai votre professeur de français pour cette année, ainsi que votre professeur principal d'ailleurs._

Son sourire était avenant, ce lycée était vraiment différent des établissements de Suna selon le blondinet.

 _-Bien sûr, en tant que tel, je suis là si vous avez des questions ou des soucis, n'hésitez pas surtout._

Puis, se tournant vers le tableau, elle y écrivit le mot club avant de faire de nouveau face à ses élèves.

 _-Avant de commencer le cours, je vous rappelle ou vous annonce, selon que le saviez déjà ou pas, que mercredi sera la journée des clubs alors j'espère que vous avez prévu un petit créneau ce jour-ci pour venir au lycée._

La plupart semblaient au courant mais Naruto, lui, n'avait eu vent que de la semaine de quatre jours et nullement de cette histoire de club. Levant la main, essayant de ne pas se faire griller de suite par sa prof principale, il demanda des explications.

 _-Bien que notre lycée pratique la semaine de quatre jours, on ne pouvait décemment pas vous laisser vous ennuyer durant cette longue journée du mercredi_ commença Kurenaï avec un petit sourire ironique _donc, vous avez l'obligation de participer à au moins un club, celui de votre choix, mais choisissez bien car celui-ci comptera dans votre notation._

Plusieurs grimaces apparurent dans la classe, cette histoire de note ayant été apparemment oubliée dans les informations données.

 _-Cette note_ continua-t-elle _ne sera en aucun cas une sanction mais vous obligera simplement à vous investir pleinement dans votre club, au lieu de le considérer simplement comme un loisir. Mais le principal sera tout de même que vous trouviez du plaisir, alors profitez-en bien et choisissez avec réflexion car vous ne pourrez pas changer de club tous les mois sous le prétexte que vous avez changé d'avis._

Elle fit une petite pause, laissant à chacun le temps de bien comprendre ce que ce choix impliquait.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a de tout en clubs : sport collectifs, sports individuels, arts, et vous pouvez même monter votre propre club si vous trouvez au moins cinq membres et que vous parvenez à obtenir l'aval de la directrice._

Nouvelle pause pour leur laisser un peu de temps de réflexion puis elle enchaîne.

 _-A partir de cet après-midi sera affiché dans la cour principale la liste des clubs ainsi que les salles qui leur sont attribués. Vous devrez donc vous rendre mercredi dans ces salles où vous rencontrerez les professeurs responsables ainsi, bien-sûr, que les membres qui se feront, j'en suis certaine, un plaisir de vous motiver à les rejoindre. Vous disposerez de toute la journée pour essayer et choisir votre club, ceux-ci seront ouverts de neuf heure à dix-sept heure sans interruption pour les plus indécis._

Elle effaça le tableau mais ajouta tout de même quelques mots.

 _-Choisissez bien, faites-vous plaisir, profitez. Plus vous aurez de plaisir, plus vous progresserez et, bien sûr, meilleure sera votre note._

Se faire plaisir... L'une des élèves avait du mal avec ce précepte car difficile de se faire plaisir lorsqu'on a pas vraiment de liberté. Jetant un œil discret à Naruto, elle le vit faire un étrange sourire, mi-amusé mi-effrayant, apparemment ce principe de club ne le dérangeait nullement.  
Choisir, choisir pour soi, pour son seul plaisir, en aurait-elle le courage ? Hinata savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais elle savait aussi que son père serait contre.

 _-Et maintenant, le cours. Alors laissez de côté vos projets pour le moment, vous avez encore du temps pour choisir._

Et c'est ainsi que le calme revint, du moins au niveau auditif car certains allaient avoir du mal à se concentrer sur le cours, tout englués dans leurs projets ou leurs craintes. Le cours de français fut suivit par celui de mathématique, donnant la sensation à un certain blond de remplacer une fleur par un catcheur, surtout qu'il avait bien plus de difficultés avec les chiffres qu'avec les mots.  
La sonnerie de midi mit fin à la souffrance cérébrale de Naruto qui n'avait définitivement aucune affinité avec les chiffres et les formules. Mais, malgré son besoin impérieux de quitter la salle et surtout d'aller manger, il fit l'effort d'attendre sa timide voisine, tentant tout de même de la stimuler pour, selon ses dires, lui éviter de mourir de faim et de devoir alors la forcer à le porter jusqu'au réfectoire, ce qui n'eut pas trop d'effet sur sa vitesse mais eu au moins l'avantage de lui redonner ce sourire qui l'avait quitté après cette histoire de club. Il allait devoir creuser la question mais pour le moment il n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit : manger.  
Arrivés encore dans les derniers, le blond passa son temps dans la file d'attente à grommeler dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

 _-Tu... Tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre si... si tu as si faim.  
-Hors de question, j'arriverais un jour à te mener en tête de file, quitte à te porter dans mes bras s'il le faut._

Évidemment, une telle idée fit rougir violemment la brune et sourire le blond en réaction. Se penchant sur elle avec son plus beau sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner davantage.

 _-Si tu veux, on tente l'expérience dès lundi, je veux bien te prendre sur mon dos si tu préfère.  
-Na... Naruto ! _Répondit-elle rouge tomate et au bord de l'évanouissement tant elle se sentait brulante.

L'arrivée au choix du repas la sauva de l'apoplexie en détournant l'attention de son tourmenteur.

 _-Rhaaa ! Des légumes, encore et toujours des légumes, où sont mes ramens_ dit-il dans une attitude presque shakespearienne, forçant la brune à se plaquer les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un fou-rire.

Une fois un semblant de calme retrouvé et les plats choisis (avec moult grimaces de la part de Naruto), le duo se dirigea enfin vers leur table où tous les attendaient dans un silence presque religieux.

 _-Quoi ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond _vous n'allez quand même pas nous regarder comme ça à tous les repas !  
-On arrêtera de vous observer lorsque vous cesserez d'être à nos yeux des bêtes curieuses _répondit Sakura aussitôt.  
 _-Hier, vous avez survécu on ne sait comment à la tornade Temari_ ajouta Shikamaru.  
 _-Et aujourd'hui on croirait que vous êtes en couple depuis des années_ termina Ino avec un sourire radieux.

La réaction fut immédiate et prévisible de la part de la brune : version tomate et yeux pointés vers ses pieds.

 _-Quoi ?_ Bafouilla le blond _mais... mais non, on est pas... on est juste amis... on..._

Il ne put finir sa phrase, qui de toute façon était vouée à l'échec, car l'ensemble de la tablée se mit à rire, attirant une fois de plus l'attention de tous sur leur groupe. Hinata s'installa rapidement à sa place tandis que Naruto continuait à maugréer.

 _-Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, je n'ai pas vu Temari aujourd'hui_ remarqua Choji entre deux bouchées.

Cela eu pour effet de calmer les quelques gloussements qui subsistaient encore.

 _-Parle pas de malheur_ commenta Shikamaru _on a déjà assez d'une tornade blonde en la personne de Naruto sans avoir besoin d'une autre.  
-Hooo, Shikamaru, tu dis ça mais je suis sûre qu'au fond, tu l'adores ta furie blonde_ lança Ino avec un nouveau sourire.  
 _-Galère_ fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Le repas fut pris dans une bonne ambiance, entre rires et taquineries. Puis vint le sujet des clubs, enthousiasmant certains et un peu moins d'autres.

 _-Shika, t'as pas le choix, tu va devoir rejoindre le club d'échec !_ Annonça Ino.  
 _-Galère.  
-Moi _commença Kiba _je vais plutôt prendre le basket, je suis sûr que je vais tout déchirer.  
-Hinata, je te verrais bien au club de littérature_ proposa Choji.

Après un temps d'hésitation, celle-ci finit enfin par s'exprimer.

 _-Je... je voudrais essayer la musique, le violon.  
-Ho oui, c'est vrai que tu en faisais quand on était gamins, avant..._ s'apercevant de ce qu'il allait dire, le tatoué s'interrompit.

Un froid se fit sentir dans le groupe mais, comme c'était prévisible, une personne ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

 _-Avant quoi ?_ Demanda innocemment le blond, étonné de ce brusque voile de silence.

La tête basse, la brune finit par répondre car aucun autre de ses camarades n'osait le faire.

 _-Je… Je faisais du violon avec ma mère, mais... Mais j'ai arrêté depuis...Depuis sa..._

Elle serrait ses couverts au point d'en faire blanchir ses jointures, sa respiration devenait difficile, entrecoupée de sanglots difficilement retenus.

 _-Depuis que Hinata a perdu sa mère_ acheva Sasuke, jetant un voile triste sur tous, surtout Naruto qui s'en voulait de cette gaffe.  
 _-Je suis désolé.  
-Tu... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
-Je suis quand même désolé, mais je suis content que tu reprennes ça, car ça prouve que tu veux avancer malgré tout, tu es courageuse Hinata._

Dire que cette simple phrase lui mit du baume au cœur serait un euphémisme. Elle ne comprenais pas, elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour toujours dire ce qu'il fallait qu'elle entende. Le regard et le sourire qu'elle lui offrit en récompense déclencha un frisson chez le blond.  
 _Bon dieu, comment elle fait pour me faire réagir comme ça ? C'est pas possible que ce vieux pervers ai raison .  
_ Personne ne loupa le trouble qui les pris, changeant drastiquement l'atmosphère jusqu'à ce que Ino relance la discussion sur les clubs, brisant la gène qui paralysait l'ambiance, chacun renchérissant sur ses choix et ce qu'il comptait obtenir ainsi.

 _-Fin du débat !_ Finit par annoncer Shikamaru _sinon on va être à la bourre au cours de physique._

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe quitta le réfectoire pour retourner en cours. Le cours de physique était donné par Mademoiselle Shiho, une jeune professeur avec de grosses lunettes, du genre timide mais qui semblait vraiment passionnée par sa discipline. Cela aida grandement à la bonne tenue du cours, sa passion transparaissant dans ses explications et motivant les élèves. De ce fait, la sonnerie de changement de cours les surprit presque.

 _-Et maintenant, le meilleur cours de la semaine !_ S'écria Naruto.  
 _-T'es là depuis deux jours je te signale_ lui envoya Kiba.  
 _-Et attends donc de voir ce qui nous attend_ renchérit Choji _il paraît qu'on a le prof de sport le plus cinglé du lycée_ termina-t-il en soupirant.  
- _Haut les cœurs !_ S'enthousiasma le blond.

 _-Je vais mourir_ haleta pitoyablement l'Uzumaki, allongé au sol, les bras en croix, après la première heure de sport _c'est pas humain.  
-En avant la jeunesse !_ Hurla avec enthousiasme le dit professeur _maintenant que l'échauffement est terminé, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses._

Une longue plainte parcourut le gymnase où les élèves étaient disséminés tels des soldats après un assaut catastrophique, affalés au sol, reprenant péniblement leur souffle. Aucun d'eux ne sut comment ils survécurent à la seconde heure mais ils furent très long à sortir des douches malgré que ce soit la fin de semaine, savourant tous les bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur leurs muscles souffrant.

 _-Ça devrait être interdit des cours pareils_ grogna Kiba.  
 _-Et il paraît qu'il y a un élève de première qui en redemande.  
-Quoi ?! Mais t'es sûr qu'il est humain ?  
-Oui oui, il fait partit du club de foot mais il paraît que c'est un monstre au niveau sport._

Dans l'ensemble, le week-end fut calme, chacun vaquant avec plus ou moins de réussite à ses obligations et ses loisirs. La plupart en profitèrent pour résoudre leurs soucis de club, entre choix personnels et orientations parentales. D'autres attendaient le mercredi pour tester leurs différentes options ou simplement pour retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment de prendre une décision.  
La nouvelle semaine arriva trop vite pour tous, peu enclins qu'ils étaient à retourner en cours, mais ceux-ci se passèrent sans problèmes notables, du moins aucun d'inédit.  
Enfin, le mercredi tant attendu ou redouté arriva. N'ayant pas d'horaires fixes, les élèves venaient quand ils le voulaient, les impatients faisant le pied de grue devant les salles et les fainéants en profitant pour faire la grasse matinée. A neuf heure, la journée des clubs commença officiellement. Il y eu beaucoup de remue-ménage au début, les anciens faisaient des pieds et des mains pour attirer les petits nouveaux, particulièrement les indécis ou ceux avec un physique particulier (les plus costaux ou les plus grands pour les clubs sportifs).  
Dans cette joyeuse mêlée, une petite brune glissait discrètement entre les stands, évitant soigneusement de se faire attraper afin de ne pas perdre de temps vers son but, perte de temps qui aurait put lui laisser le loisir de changer d'avis surtout. Elle voulait essayer, elle voulait croire en les paroles de Naruto. Elle-même n'avait pas eu cette idée lorsqu'elle avait songé à reprendre le violon mais oui, cela pourrait être une occasion d'avancer, de ne plus rester bloquée dans le passé et donc... de changer.  
Le club de musique se trouvait dans une aile un peu à l'écart du lycée, sans doute pour éviter de gêner les autres avec le bruit. Pourtant, le couloir était calme, elle n'entendait pas de sons, se serait-elle tromper ? Tout à coup elle l'entendit, une musique qu'elle qualifia d'envoûtante mais aussi emprunte de tristesse. Elle suivit le son de la flûte, dépassant finalement la salle du club pour s'arrêter devant la suivante d'où s'échapper la mélodie pleine de maîtrise. Elle hésitait, ce n'était pas la bonne salle mais il n'y avait pas d'autres sons alentour. Respirant un grand coup, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit doucement la porte. Le son se fit plus fort sans être agressif tant la mélodie était belle. Jetant un œil dans la pièce, elle y vit une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rouge sang en train de jouer de la flûte en tournant doucement sur elle-même, elle put constater qu'elle avait même les yeux clos lorsqu'elle se trouva face à elle. Hésitante dans la manière d'attirer son attention, surtout vu la qualité de l'interprétation, elle se figea. Continuant à jouer, la flûtiste fit encore un tour avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'interrompre en voyant Hinata.

 _-Il me semblait bien avoir sentit une présence_ dit-elle d'une voix calme mais qui laissait ressentir une forte présence de sa part.  
 _-Dé... Désolé de te déranger, je... Je cherchais le club de musique et je... J'ai entendu ta musique.  
-Ma mélodie te plaît ?  
-Ho oui, beaucoup, et tu joues incroyablement bien.  
-Il faut dire que je pratique depuis longtemps. Mais tu sais, le club, c'est la salle à côté.  
-Ho heu oui, je... Je vais y aller, je vais te laisser tranquille.  
-Il n'y aura personne à cette heure, Kurenaï ne se pointe jamais avant dix heure, dix heure trente.  
-Ho..._ Hinata ne bougea pas, indécise.  
 _-Tu veux jouer de quel instrument ? Cette salle sert de réserve d'instruments._

Elle vit aussitôt les yeux de la brune se mettre à briller d'envie.

 _-Du violon, j'en ai joué quand j'étais petite et je voudrais reprendre.  
-Le violon est un bel instrument mais très difficile _répondit la flûtiste en lui tournant le dos pour aller fouiller dans diverses malles _il me semble qu'il y en a un dans ce merdier._

La brune tiqua sur le vocabulaire employé. A la seconde malle ouverte, la fille aux cheveux écarlates se redressa et tendit un violon tout poussiéreux et un archet à Hinata.

 _-Fait moi écouter ce dont tu es capable...  
-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, de seconde S1.  
-Pour le nom, ce n'était pas nécessaire de la préciser, des yeux comme les tiens, ça ne court pas les rues. Je suis Tayuya, de première S2.  
-Tu... Tu connais mon cousin Neji ?  
-Pas perso, mais assez pour voir que t'as pas le même regard glacial, au contraire. Bref, fais-moi donc écouter ce qui te reste de tes années d'avant.  
-Ho, oui._

Alors qu'elle se préparait, elle s'interrompit et se dirigea à son tour vers la malle d'où provenait le violon. Après une rapide fouille, elle en ressortit un petit objet emballé dans un chiffon qu'elle déballa pour le frotter sur les cordes de l'archet. Devant le regard interrogatif de Tayuya, la brune lui expliqua.

 _-Avant d'utiliser le violon, il faut toujours frotter les cordes de l'archet avec ça, ça améliore le frottement, diminue l'usure et donne un meilleur son.  
-T'as retenue ta leçon au moins. J'en savais rien mais si tu te souviens d'un tel détail, c'est que t'y était déjà accro.  
-J'adorais jouer avec ma mère, et jamais elle n'oubliait de m'explique la préparation._

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hinata installa le violon et entreprit de l'accorder.  
 _Elle l'accorde à l'oreille ?_ Remarqua la rouge pour elle-même _c'est pas fréquent pour des débutants._

-C'est prêt ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors montre moi de quoi t'es capable.

Hinata commença donc à jouer, d'abord de manière hésitante mais, rapidement, elle sembla comme différente, transportée par sa propre musique qui, bien qu'émaillée de quelques ratés était fluide et agréable, une musique teintée de nostalgie. Tayuya l'écoutait et l'observait, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque quelque chose qui la surprit : Hinata pleurait doucement, silencieusement, sans même s'en rendre compte sans doute.

 _-Tayuya?_

Une nouvelle voix les surpris, interrompant le morceau et leurs réflexions. Hinata se retourna pour faire face à la source de cette voix qui lui disait quelque chose.

 _-Professeur Kurenaï ?  
-Rhoo, c'est malin, vous l'avez coupée en plein concert, là, M'dame.  
-Oui et bien ce n'est pas une salle de concert ici _répondit la professeur à son élève _même pas une salle d'entraînement d'ailleurs.  
-A qui la faute si elle n'est jamais ouverte à l'heure ?  
-Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Tayuya, d'avoir une vie en plus de mon travail.  
-Mille excuses Dame Kurenaï, j'avais oublié votre vie trépidante_ répondit la rouge avec un ton exagérément poli, faisant sourire Hinata d'une telle complicité entre une élève et sa professeur.  
 _-Si tu pouvais parler toujours comme ça, j'aurais les oreilles moins écorchées.  
-Faut pas trop m'en demander non plus._

Se tournant enfin vers la brune, la professeur changea de sujet.

 _-Alors Hinata, tu veux donc... mais pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Par réflexe, elle porta la main sous ses yeux pour constater les faits.

 _-Ho, je... Ce n'est rien, c'est juste des souvenirs_ répondit-elle simplement.  
 _-Tu semble avoir déjà un bon niveau, tu es loin d'être une débutante.  
-Je... J'ai beaucoup joué enfant, avec ma mère, mais... je n'ai plus joué depuis longtemps _ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sentant le sujet sensible, Kurenaï changea de sujet, surtout devant une autre élève.

 _-Passons dans la vraie salle de musique avant que d'autres pensent que la musique est morte dans ce lycée.  
-Comment ça ?_ Demanda doucement Hinata à Tayuya.  
 _-Les arts ne sont pas très représentés ici, on a surtout des spécialistes du sport et du combat._

Elles rejoignirent donc leur salle où passèrent peu de monde au cours de la journée : le club de musique ne serait encore pas florissant cette année.

 _-On s'en fout_ déclara Tayayu _on compensera la quantité par la qualité, pas comme ces sportifs à deux balles qui ont tout dans les muscles et rien dans le crâne !  
-Tayuya ! Ton vocabulaire !_

Ils étaient peu nombreux mais au moins l'ambiance était bonne vu les rires qui provenaient de la salle.  
Pendant ce temps, un blond était bien plus indécis sur sa future activité. Parcourant les différentes sections du gymnase, il observait les différents sports représentés. Faisant un tour en extérieur, il jeta un œil aux membres du club de foot. Et là, il le vit ! Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, une ressemblance pareille ne pouvais pas être un hasard : il avait devant ses yeux un clone miniature de Gaï Maïto, leur inhumain professeur de sport. Ni une ni deux, il s'incruste pour évaluer ce qu'il avait entendu sur ce phénomène.  
Naruto débute donc sa journée par le club de foot. Puissant et dynamique, il s'en sort très honorablement jusqu'au moment où il se retrouve face à celui qui, il le savait désormais, se nommait Rock Lee et qui se considérait comme le fils spirituel de Maître Gaï (selon ses propres termes). Malgré son année de moins, Naruto pensait pouvoir tenir en respect cet olibrius au style improbable et aux envolées lyriques désastreuses mais il n'en fut rien. Ce gars était vraiment digne de son maître : inhumain. Malgré un aspect physique moyen, ses capacités étaient exceptionnelles en vitesse, technique et puissance. Quelque soit le poste que prenait le blond, le brun à la coupe au bol le balayait : ses attaques étaient contrées, sa défense ressemblait à du gruyère et au poste de gardien, il n'avait pas réussi à ne serais-ce que toucher une de ses frappes. Profondément frustré, le blond ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de ressentir du respect pour son adversaire qui jamais ne se moquait, encourageant sans cesse, remotivant tout le monde. Il aimait bien ce gars, mais hors de question de le côtoyer en club ! D'ailleurs, celui-ci sembla déçu de son abandon car il avait beaucoup apprécié la ténacité de Naruto. Ils se séparèrent donc sur une poignée de main virile et un discours enflammé de Lee sur les flammes de la jeunesse.  
Peu de temps après, une sonnerie résonna : il était midi. Bien que le self ne serve pas de repas, celui-ci était tout de même ouvert pour permettre aux élèves de manger sur place, profitant du mobilier et de quelques appareils utiles. C'est donc ici qu'une bonne partie des élèves se retrouvèrent, le temps étant un peu trop frais pour pique-niquer. Le groupe se retrouva presque au complet, seul Shikamaru n'était pas encore arrivé.

 _-Franchement, qui est étonné ? Il ne se pointera pas avant quatorze ou quinze heure, et encore !_ Fit remarquer Ino _en même temps il n'aura aucun mal à être accepté.  
-Et toi Ino, t'a trouvé un club ? _Lui demanda Choji.  
 _-Art plastique comme ils disent, mais c'est surtout le dessin qui m'intéresse.  
-Ce serait pas plutôt la plastique du responsable qui t'intéresserait ? _Fit remarquer Sakura.  
 _-Mais non...Bon oui, il est pile mon genre.  
-Tu a conscience que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui, il est trop vieux pour toi.  
-Même pas, il doit avoir à peine plus de vingt ans.  
-Et t'es encore mineure Ino, donc c'est la prison pour lui s'il te touche.  
-M'en fiche, mes parents me comprendront.  
-T'es désespérante ma pauvre Ino._

Le rire de la plupart des présents permit de détendre un peu l'atmosphère entre les deux amies.

 _-Viens pas encore pleurer sur mon épaule quand il t'aura dit non.  
-Stop ! _Les coupa Kiba _On a pas le temps d'écouter vos histoires de cœur, parlons plutôt de nos choix de club.  
-Je présume que tu as eu ta place au basket pour être si pressé d'en parler_ lui fit remarquer Shino, lui coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied.  
 _-Rhaaa, Shino, faux-frère, faut toujours que tu me casse mes effets !  
-Vous saviez qu'ils avaient même un club de cuisine ici ? _Demanda Choji _c'est le rêve.  
-Et ce sera pile dans tes projets en plus, essaye juste de ne pas manger tout ce que tu cuisineras _lui fit remarquer la blonde.  
 _-Sakura ?_ Demanda Kiba _tu seras dans quel club ?  
-L'astronomie m'intéresse pas mal mais il paraît qu'il leur manque encore un ou deux membres pour avoir le quota minimum.  
-J'en serais_ répondit simplement Sasuke qui, comme à son habitude, était peu loquace.  
 _-Ça t'ira comme un gant de te promener la nuit tel un vampire_ ne put s'empêcher d'attaquer Naruto.  
 _-Ha non ! Vous allez pas remettre ça !  
-Je me suis inscrit au club de musique, ils sont très gentils et ils disent que je suis douée_ enchaîna rapidement Hinata pour détourner l'attention.  
 _-Super Hinata_ réagirent-ils tous en chœur, heureux de voir leur ami s'affirmer enfin.  
 _-Tenten ? Toujours pareil ?  
-Toujours le combat, mais cette année je vais avoir une sacrée rivale avec Temari, elle semble forte au Kendo.  
-C'est pas le même style que toi non ?  
-Non, mais on se mélange souvent entre style, pour observer, apprendre et trouver nos points faibles.  
-Je viendrais y faire un tour _annonça Naruto _j'ai bien envie de voir Temari foutre une raclée aux autres comme quand on était au collège.  
-Tu n'as pas encore choisi ?  
-Non, pas encore, je vais voir ce que donne le combat à main nu sinon... je trouverais bien un sport qui m'ira.  
-Fait gaffe Naruto, on a des combattants de très bon niveau, surtout Neji, le cousin de Hinata.  
-Ha oui ?_ Fit Naruto, soudainement intéressé.  
 _-Au corps à corps, personne ne peut le battre au lycée, c'est notre champion.  
-Alors... à tout à l'heure Tenten._

Hinata, elle, se crispa un peu. Elle avait une drôle d'impression, un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette rencontre.

* * *

 **J'y suis arrivé! J'ai réussi à poster ce nouveau chapitre avant noël!  
Désolé, désolé, désolé et encore désolé pour cet horrible et vraiment trop long retard, je n'essayerais même pas de me justifier tant j'ai honte.**  
 **Bon, au sujet de la petite question du chapitre précédent, tout le monde a trouvé (en même temps, j'ai pas fait trop compliqué hein): le quarté dans l'ordre est donc: Sakura, Orochimaru, Kiba et Temari mais seuls ceux n'ayant pas fait de post anonyme ont eu droit à la petite récompense (c'était déjà simple, faut pas non plus abuser).  
Bon, ce chapitre ne vous apporte une réponse que sur la réaction de Kiba mais il faut laisser le temps au temps, et sachez que rien n'est inutile ici.**  
 **J'espère que ma Tayuya vous plait, j'avoue que j'avais très envie de la mettre dans ma fic car je l'adore, elle et son caractère bien trempé et son vocabulaire de charretier.  
Je n'ai encore rien écrit du prochain chapitre mais je vous promet d'être moins long pour le poster (en même temps, pas dur de pas faire pire vous direz vous... et vous n'aurez pas tort).  
Un grand merci à ceux qui auront eu le courage de m'attendre et un petit merci à DracMalfoy pour avoir réussie malgré elle à me remotiver à poster cette suite.  
A très vite (enfin j'espère).  
**


	6. Chapitre 6: confrontation et invitation

_Chapitre 6 : Confrontation et invitation._

 _Temari est vraiment impressionnante. Elle ne cesse de faire des démonstrations de Kendo pour tous les élèves qui viennent et elle ne semble pas fatiguée. Je ne fais vraiment pas le poids face à elle. En plus... elle au moins elle arrive à être féminine tout en étant forte.  
_ La source de ces pensées se regarda dans l'un des miroirs du dojo avant de lâcher un long soupir. Tenten était très fière d'elle et surtout de son talent pour le Bozendo ou combat au bâton mais elle voyait bien en regardant la blonde que celle-ci était un cran au dessus d'elle.  
 _Si au moins j'avais plus de formes..._

-Tenten, cesse donc de rêvasser et retourne sur la piste pour une autre démonstration, on a un nouveau groupe qui arrive

lui signala Gaï Maïto qui était le responsable du Dojo.  
 _-Oui Monsieur_ répondit-elle en poussant un nouveau soupir.  
 _-Temari ! Tu dois leur faire des démonstrations, pas leur faire peur !_ Ajouta le professeur, cette fois à l'intention de la blonde qui était en train de laminer un de ses cadets.

Jetant un œil à celle-ci, Tenten remarqua que, effectivement, elle ne semblait pas du tout retenir ses coups, elle semblait presque... en colère.  
 _Je me demande bien ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état._

-Tenten !

Se retournant, elle constata que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son professeur mais un nouveau venu qui l'interpellait, et nul autre que Naruto d'ailleurs.

 _-Haaa, te voilà enfin, tu en a mis du temps à arriver.  
-Désolé, Kiba m'a choppé en route et a tenter de me persuader de le rejoindre au basket.  
-Oui bein chacun son tour, tu va d'abord profiter de nos talentueux combattants.  
-Ha bon ? Vous en avez ?_ Répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.  
 _-Tu riras moins quand tu les auras vu à l'œuvre._

L'attrapant par le bras, Tenten entraîna le blond vers la partie réservée aux combats avec armes. Elle lui expliqua que tout était mélangé aujourd'hui mais que ce n'était que pour cette journée, les autres mercredis se passeraient avec chaque art dans son créneau horaire.

 _-Surtout que Gaï dirige presque tous les clubs de combat, alors il ne s'en sortirait jamais sans cela.  
-C'est vraiment un monstre ce type.  
-Mis à part ses envolées lyriques et ses paris stupides, il est un bon prof.  
-C'est un monstre je te dis, et Lee est bien digne de lui !  
-Tu a rencontré Lee ? C'est un phénomène n'est-ce pas, mais il est pas méchant pour deux sous.  
-Tu le connais ?_ S'enquit Naruto.  
 _-Bien évidemment, il était aussi dans les arts martiaux avant, et je te laisse imaginer ses résultats...  
-Mon dieu_ répondit le blond en posant sa main sur son front _dire que ce mec est une pile électrique serait un euphémisme.  
-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?_ Ajouta Tenten en dévisageant l'Uzumaki.

Elle n'eut pas droit à une réponse, son interlocuteur préférant éluder la question.

 _-Sinon, ils sont où tes champions ?  
-Viens par là, je vais te faire voir Temari en pleine démonstration, elle est impressionnante.  
-Ça ne m'étonne même pas _précisa Naruto.

Arrivés au coin réservé au Kendo, Tenten chercha un temps la furie blonde comme la nommait son camarade. Après un long moment sans la voir elle attrapa un de ses partenaires de club pour lui demander s'il avait vu Temari.

 _-Elle vient de partir au vestiaire, elle a dit vouloir se reposer un peu.  
-Mais... elle aurait pu le faire ici_ répondit Tenten, surprise que sa camarade s'isole ainsi juste quand...

 _Est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu_ commença-t-elle à réfléchir tout en jetant un œil au blondinet qui patientait _non, pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Ils se connaissent déjà.  
_ Rangeant cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, la brune revint vers Naruto pour lui proposer de voir une autre démonstration.

 _-Pourquoi pas toi ? Les autres m'ont dit que ça faisait un long moment que tu t'entraînais donc tu dois aussi faire parti des meilleurs.  
-Non non_ répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs _je ne suis pas encore au niveau de nos meilleurs.  
-Montre-moi quand même ce dont tu es capable, j'en ai ptête pas l'air mais je sais me battre moi aussi.  
-Je te rassure, ça se voit clairement, Naruto._

Tout en se préparant, elle jeta de nouveau un œil au blond. Elle devait bien admettre que celui-ci avait un physique qui ne laissait pas de doute sur une bonne condition : épaules larges, muscles bien dessinés sans être proéminents. Elle se mit tout à coup à rougir en s'apercevant qu'elle était carrément en train de reluquer son camarade.

 _-Ça y est, je suis prête ! Tu veux essayer de m'affronter ?  
-Ho non, moi je fais plutôt dans le manuel, je suis pas très doué avec du matos dans les mains.  
-Bon... je vais te montrer quelques mouvements alors._

Se mettant en garde, Tenten se concentra un instant. Puis, tout à coup, elle se lança, enchaînant les mouvements et les coups avec un mélange de force, de fluidité et de maîtrise qui laissa Naruto bouche bée. Aillant terminée ses enchaînements, la combattante se tourna vers lui et fût surprise de le voir coincé la bouche ouverte.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-C'était génial Tenten ! Comment tu peux dire que t'es pas douée ?  
-Mais... je ne suis pas encore...  
-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me moquer de toi lorsque tu auras un balai entre les mains._

D'abord étonnée d'une telle remarque, la brune ne pût ensuite pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 _-Tu as une drôle de façon de faire des compliments toi. Mais ça me fait plaisir quand même_ lui dit-elle en souriant, ravie malgré la maladresse de son camarade qui se grattait la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise de la situation.  
 _-Héhé, désolé, je suis pas habitué.  
-Habitué à quoi ? A faire des compliments ?  
-Oui... et non, à tout ça, ces sourires, ça me met mal à l'aise._

La brune haussa un sourcil devant cette confession. Elle se dit que s'il était mal à l'aise à cause de son sourire, c'est qu'il ne devait pas en avoir vu beaucoup avant et qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance très facile à Suna.

 _-Bon, à ton tour de me montrer ce dont tu es capable Naruto, je vais te trouver un combattant pas trop brutal pour commencer.  
-Je me charge de faire son évaluation._

Surpris, les deux élèves se tournèrent en même temps vers la nouvelle voix qui venait de s'incruster dans leur conversation. L'une connaissait bien cette voix et était surprise qu'il se propose, l'autre était plutôt surpris du ton glacial avec laquelle il s'était exprimé.

 _-Neji ? Mais non, tu n'as pas à faire ça, je vais lui trouver un élève à son...  
-J'ai dit que j'allais m'en charger Tenten_ la coupa-t-il sur un ton cassant.

 _Neji ? Alors c'est lui le cousin de Hinata ?_ Songea Naruto en l'observant _c'est certain que physiquement c'est son cousin avec ces yeux et ce physique, mais question caractère, c'est vraiment pas flagrant.  
_ Neji lui montra le tatami, l'invitant silencieusement à l'y rejoindre. Cette attitude froide et cette façon de s'exprimer déplut au plus haut point au blond qui détestait les gens qui prenait les autres de haut, en ayant bien assez souffert avant. Retirant sans hésiter sa veste et son pull qu'il jeta sans manière dans un coin du dojo, il s'approcha donc du tatami, retirant ses chaussures au dernier moment. Tenten observait la scène avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.  
 _Neji est notre champion, alors pourquoi s'abaisse-t-il à évaluer Naruto ?_ Se demanda-t-elle _d'habitude il ignore les nouveaux et ne cherche que la compagnie des meilleurs.  
_ Elle ne pût aller plus loin dans sa réflexion car déjà les deux adversaires se mettaient en garde. Naruto prenait une posture standard, preuve qu'il n'était pas un débutant, tandis que Neji adoptait la pose typique de son art avec une main devant lui, paume en avant. Cette posture atypique surpris le blond qui n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre ainsi, mais il s'en remis vite lorsque Tenten donna le signal de début du combat.

Naruto n'était pas du genre à réfléchir longtemps et à rester passif, il fut donc le premier à se jeter sur son adversaire. Tenten était ébahi par ce qu'elle voyait. Naruto leur avait expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais fait parti d'un club de combat et pourtant... elle le voyait enchaîner les coups et les feintes avec une force et une maîtrise étonnante. Mais cela était insuffisant contre le Hyuga. Tout en souplesse, celui-ci esquivait ou déviait tous les coups de son adversaire avec ce qui semblait être de la facilité. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient réunis autour du tatami pour voir les combattants qui s'acharnaient. Ceux qui connaissaient déjà suffisamment Neji n'était pas surpris de sa maîtrise mais le petit nouveau, lui, les surprenait. Des murmures parcouraient le dojo tandis que le combat continuait. Naruto ne donnait aucun signe de fatigue mais ses coups ne rencontraient toujours que le vide et cela commençait à jouer sur son caractère. Ses coups perdaient un peu en précision mais leur force semblait s'accroître. Tous sentaient que l'ambiance était en train de changer, comme si ce combat venait de passer d'une simple démonstration à quelque chose de plus important. Petit à petit, le style de Naruto changea, il était moins souple, il semblait devenir plus... instinctif, comme animal. Même Gaï s'était rapproché du groupe, attiré par les murmures, et il observait en silence.

Tout à coup, Neji profita d'une ouverture, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure que Naruto se faisait plus bestial, pour attraper celui-ci, le faire basculer au sol pour ensuite lui faire une clé de bras, l'immobilisant définitivement.  
D'abord immobile, Naruto se mit tout à coup à forcer juste après que Neji se soit penché à son oreille tout en le gardant sous maîtrise. Il eu beau forcer, rien n'y fit, il ne pouvait pas se dégager d'une telle position simplement par la force. Mais il continuait quand même, comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle et se fichait des conséquences.

 _-Naruto !_ Cria Tenten en entrant sur le tatami pour les stopper _arrête, tu ne peux pas te libérer comme ça, tu risque de te casser quelque chose à forcer comme ça.  
-Le combat est terminé _annonça froidement le professeur qui n'avait pas fait un geste _Neji, tu peux le relâcher._

Obéissant aussitôt, Neji se releva en souplesse et commença à quitter le tatami avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers le blond qui se massait l'épaule en souffrance, aidé par Tenten qui vérifiait qu'il n'ai rien de grave.

 _-Je ne veux pas de toi dans ce club, les perdants n'ont rien à faire ici._

Et il partit sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves. En effet, ils avaient bien vu que Naruto avait largement le niveau pour faire parti des leurs, plusieurs se disaient même que malgré leur expérience ils ne seraient pas venus à bout de ce nouveau. Neji était sévère mais juste d'habitude, quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer cette fois là ? Tenten aussi était étonnée, elle connaissait le Hyuga depuis longtemps mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu rabaissé ainsi quelqu'un, surtout à tord. Elle regarda de nouveau son camarade qui restait toujours assis et fut déstabilisée par le regard qu'elle lui vit : ses yeux bleus étaient devenus incroyablement sombres, comme un ciel d'orage. Il se leva et partit en directement des vestiaires pour hommes, la démarche raide, tous les autres le laissèrent passer, effrayés par l'aura qui semblait enrober celui-ci. Tenten n'hésita pas plus de trois secondes avant de le suivre, s'inquiétant pour lui.  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les vestiaires, elle entendit un grand fracas qu'elle identifia comme un grand coup donné sur l'un des casiers. Elle s'approcha du bruit et trouva Naruto lui tournant le dos, le poing encore sur le casier dont il venait de déformer la porte.  
 _Quelle force_ ne pût-elle s'empêcher de penser en voyant la marque, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur son ami.

 _-Naruto ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi...  
-Quel enfoiré !_ Hurla le blond, faisant sursauter la brune, décontenancée d'une telle colère.  
 _-Mais... mais que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Tenten se rapprocha de lui tout en restant sur ses gardes, ne sachant pas trop comment allait réagir l'Uzumaki. Se retournant, il braqua son regard sombre sur la fille aux macarons qui se figea, indécise, allait-il passer sa colère sur elle ? Mais à peine se fit-elle cette remarque qu'elle vit la colère déserter son ami comme une vague se retire de la plage. Détournant le regard, il observa un instant les dégâts qu'il avait fait au casier.

 _-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, mais ce que cet enfoiré m'a dit...  
-Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
-Il m'a dit de ne plus m'approcher de Hinata._

Tenten fut surprise, mais c'était surtout que Neji sache que Naruto et sa cousine se connaissaient. Poussant un soupir, elle s'assit sur un banc et tapota la place à ses côtés pour y inviter son compagnon. Celui-ci l'observa avant de venir s'asseoir à son tour. Aucun d'eux ne regardait l'autre, laissant le temps au silence d'apaiser la situation.

 _-Je te signale que tu es dans le vestiaire des garçons là, si on t'y voit, on va se faire des idées.  
-Après la sortie que tu nous a fait, pas de risques que qui que ce soit se pointe avant un bon moment.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Ne le sois pas, je comprends maintenant, même si je suis surprises que cette simple phrase t'ai mis dans un tel état.  
-Comment ose-t-il se mêler de...  
-Ce n'est pas sa faute, Naruto, il fait ce que son destin lui dicte.  
-Son destin ? Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?  
-Naruto, Neji fait parti du clan des Hyuga, et c'est une famille qui vit selon ses propres règles._

Naruto écoutait la brune parler avec, il lui semblait, une sorte de tristesse dans la voix. Il l'observa et remarqua qu'elle regardait dans le vide, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

 _-Le clan des Hyuga est divisé en deux branches, la principale qui dirige tout et la secondaire qui lui doit obéissance et la protège.  
-On se croirait au Moyen-Age.  
-C'est vrai, leur fonctionnement remonte très loin, mais il est toujours d'actualité. Hinata est l'héritière de la branche principale, ce qui signifie qu'elle héritera de tout lorsque son père décidera de prendre sa retraite.  
-De tout... tu veux dire de la société Biakugan ?  
-De la société, du clan, de tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin au nom des Hyuga.  
-Bordel de merde._

Cette remarque fit rire Tenten mais celle-ci retrouva vite son air sérieux et triste.

 _-Pour la plupart des gens, un tel avenir serait un rêve mais chez les Hyuga, le destin est toujours emprunt de malédiction. Hinata est enfermée dans son destin d'héritière et Neji... dans celui de la servir tout au long de sa vie, sans jamais pouvoir prétendre à plus.  
-La servir ? Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que je l'approche ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est toujours seule avec un serviteur comme ça.  
-Hinata a été pas mal courtisée simplement car elle était l'héritière et Neji l'a protégée de ces profiteurs.  
-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi de ça !  
-Je le sais bien, on l'a tous bien vu que tu tenais à elle différemment.  
-Quoi ? Mais... heuu, ce n'est pas...  
-Neji ne te connais pas, Naruto, et puis, de toute façon, son destin l'oblige à te détester, d'une certaine façon.  
-Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?  
-Pas de mélange... sang pur... ça te dit quelque chose, Naruto_ lui dit Tenten en le regardant avec un regard triste.  
 _-Je vois_ répondit-il en soutenant son regard _et je ne suis pas le seul concerné par cela, n'est-ce pas ?_ Ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec plus d'intensité.

Détournant les yeux, Tenten ne répondit pas mais c'était une réponse en soi.

 _-J'emmerde le destin_ dit le blond en regardant le plafond, s'attirant de nouveau le regard de sa voisine. _Mon destin était de mourir avec mes parents, mais je suis là, bien vivant, alors j'en ai rien à foutre de leurs histoires de destin, l'avenir est ce qu'on en fait, pas ce que les autres ont décidé à notre place. Si leur destin leur déplaît tant que ça, ils ont qu'à le changer. Et si Hinata ne veut pas du sien, alors je l'aiderais à s'en refaire un dont elle veut.  
-Naruto..._ Tenten était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de son ami. Ses mots étaient si justes, et il avait une telle détermination dans sa voix qu'elle se surpris à vouloir le croire, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait des Hyuga.  
 _-Bon, je crois que finalement, je vais accepter l'offre de Kiba et le rejoindre au basket.  
-Naruto, tu as tout à fait le niveau pour...  
-Non _la coupa-t-il _je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour affronter Neji, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de rester avec Hinata.  
-Dit comme ça, on croirait vraiment une déclaration d'amour_ lui fit-elle remarquer en souriant.  
 _-Mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec..._

Le rire de Tenten lui coupa la parole, lui donnant ainsi le temps d'effacer les rougeurs qui étaient apparues avec la remarque de la brune. Détournant le regard de sa camarade amusée, il se contenta de grommeler des morceaux de phrases sans réel sens. Soufflant un bon coup, Naruto se leva et commença à quitter les lieux.

 _-Merci Naruto.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me remercie ? C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'être venue, de ne pas m'avoir fuit.  
-Des amis, ça se soutient, ça ne s'enfuit pas.  
-Des amis..._

C'est sur ces mots que l'Uzumaki quitta le vestiaire, puis le dojo, sans avoir oublié de se rhabiller évidement. Il était parti avec le sourire, comme l'avait vu Tenten, un sourire franc, de ceux qu'on a quand on a quelque chose de très agréable en tête.

 _-Encore merci, Naruto._

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents majeurs, ainsi que les jours suivants même si les regards que se lançaient Naruto et Neji à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs auraient suffis à faire fuir un troupeau de lions affamés. Tenten n'avait parlé de sa conversation avec Naruto avec personne, ne se sentant pas en droit de dévoiler ce qu'il lui avait avoué.  
Cependant, il y avait d'autres personnes qui semblaient surveiller Naruto, discrètement. Ceux qui les croisaient à ces moments passaient rapidement leur chemin, mal à l'aise face à leurs sourires.  
Mais pour le moment, un autre soucis se profilait à l'horizon, un qui fermentait depuis l'arrivée du blond. Un soucis aux cheveux et au regard noirs, l'antithèse de l'Uzumaki et cette opposition prenait doucement mais sûrement le chemin de la guerre. Chaque fois que Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient au même endroit, les regard s'assombrissaient et les piques fusaient, et comme ils faisaient parti du même groupe d'amis, on peut dire qu'ils avaient du temps pour se chercher. Seule Sakura parvenait encore à servir de pare-feu entre les deux caractères belliqueux mais sa patience semblait s'amincir au cours des jours.

 _-Bordel, si vous voulez vous foutre sur la tronche, attendez au moins d'être en dehors du lycée !  
-Sakura ?_

Ino était pour le moins surprise, son amie était plutôt du genre à éviter les grossièretés au lycée alors l'entendre parler ainsi en plein milieu de la classe. Sakura ne l'écoutait pas, passant son regard passablement énervé sur la source de sa colère, ou plutôt sur la double source puisque, encore une fois, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient front contre front, bataillant du regard, même pas sûr d'ailleurs qu'ils aient entendus leur amie. Celle-ci se demandait quoi faire : les laisser s'écharper ou leur remettre les idées en place à sa façon ? Extérieurement, elle était en colère, mais intérieurement, paradoxalement, elle jubilait.  
 _Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur cet énergumène. Je n'ai jamais vu Sasuke aussi expressif. Bon, je préférerais qu'il exprime autre chose que de l'animosité mais au moins, il exprime quelque chose. Mais hors de question pour autant qu'ils se battent en classe, sinon ça va devenir invivable ici .  
_ Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ces deux là se cherchaient des poux depuis le début, même si elle soupçonnait que ce ne soit qu'une histoire d'ego, comme deux mâles dominants pour une seule place.  
Ce fut la sonnerie de reprise des cours qui mit fin au duel, ça et l'entrée du professeur de biologie qui jeta sur l'ambiance un froid aussi glacial que celle-ci était bouillonnante quelques secondes avant. Chacun repris sa place en silence et le cours eu lieu dans le calme même si Naruto observait souvent le professeur avec un regard inquisiteur. Sentant un bout de papier se glisser sous son coude, il fit glisser celui-ci pour pouvoir le lire discrètement, chose très difficile avec ce serpent qui avait les yeux et les oreilles partout.  
 _As-tu réussi à parlé au professeur, s'il te connaît ?_ Lut-il sur le papier en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa voisine aux yeux blancs.  
 _Non, pas moyen de le chopper, à croire qu'il me fuit.  
Et en salle des profs?_

-Monsieur Uzumaki, puis-je savoir ce que vous lisez ainsi, vu que ça semble plus intéressant que mon cours.  
-Rien monsieur

répondit-il en levant les yeux vers le professeur et le tableau tout en cachant aussi discrètement que possible le bout de papier _je demandais simplement à Hinata une petite explication sur... ce truc de génétique_ improvisa-t-il en lorgnant le tableau.  
 _-Et vous pensez que votre camarade sera plus à même de vous expliquer que moi ?  
-Disons que... je voulais pas vous déranger dans votre cours, et j'ai besoin de mots très simples pour comprendre un truc si compliqué.  
-Mon cours, vous venez à l'instant de le perturber, quant à une explication simple, vous l'auriez si vous preniez la peine d'ouvrir votre livre à la bonne page._

Bordel, comment il fait pour voir d'aussi loin, il a des yeux bioniques ou quoi ?

-Désolé Monsieur.  
-Vous pouvez l'être, et pour la peine vous me ferez un résumé de ce cours en seulement quarante lignes pour la prochaine fois, avec des mots simples bien évidemment.

Naruto se tut, se contentant de grimacer. D'habitude, ce genre de scène faisait naître un rire diffus dans les salles de classe mais avec Orochimaru, étrangement, le silence était persistant. Il faut dire qu'entre l'attitude glaciale du professeur, sa facilité à improviser des punitions et sa capacité à tout voir et tout entendre, tout le monde se tenait à carreau. Naruto se retrouva donc forcé de suivre assidûment le reste du cours car nul doute que s'il ratait son résumé, le professeur se ferait un plaisir d'aggraver la mise.  
A la sonnerie, Naruto ne tenta même pas d'attraper son professeur, ce n'était pas le moment et ses neurones n'aimaient pas avoir à se concentrer aussi fortement. Hinata toucha doucement son épaule pour attirer son attention.

 _-Dé... Désolé Naruto, c'est ma faute si tu as eu cette punition, je... je vais la faire à ta place.  
-Non, c'est pas ta faute, c'est ce prof qui voit trop bien. Par contre, je veux bien que tu m'aides pour ce résumé, car j'ai pas tout compris.  
-B... Bien sûr, on pourra faire ça à la bibliothèque lorsqu'on aura une heure de libre.  
-A la bibliothèque ? C'est pas trop mon truc ça, pourquoi tu viendrais pas chez moi ce week-end pour qu'on bosse ensemble, en plus tu pourra m'expliquer tout ce que j'ai pas compris, ce qui est vaste je te signale.  
-Quoi ? Ch... Ch... Chez toi ? Moi ?_

On aurait dit que Hinata tentait de créer une nouvelle variante de rouge, plus sombre que toutes celles connues jusque là.  
 _Moi ? Chez un garçon ? En plus chez Naruto. J'ai déjà été chez Kiba et même chez Shino mais là... Chez Naruto._

-Hého, Hinata, tu m'a entendu ? Respire sinon tu va finir par t'évanouir.  
-D'accord

lâcha-t-elle subitement, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
 _-Super, on dit samedi vers 14h30, je te laisse mon adresse_ ajouta-t-il en griffonnant celle-ci en bas de sa feuille de cours.

Hinata n'était toujours pas revenue parmi les vivants, son esprit continuait de voguer là où seul lui pouvait. L'arrivée d'un autre professeur la sorti enfin de ses limbes mais c'est lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur sa feuille qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
 _Ho mon dieu ho mon dieu ho mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai dit oui, j'ai dit oui pour aller chez Naruto ! Ho mon dieu comment je vais faire ! Père ne va jamais accepter, je ne vais jamais réussir à trouver le courage de..._

-Hinata, le cours à commencé

lui signale doucement son voisin qui avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas fait un geste depuis plusieurs minutes. _Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Oui oui, ça va, tout va bien _lui répondit-elle dans un état second, rangeant ses affaires de biologie pour sortir ceux de physique sans même en avoir conscience.

Le cours passa comme un coup de vent pour Hinata, elle notait tout ce qu'il fallait mais elle avait l'impression de ne même pas être là. Un robot avait pris sa place et notait pour elle, oui, ce devait être ça. Sinon comment pouvait-elle continuer à écrire alors que son esprit se trouvait à mille lieux d'ici.  
 _Moi chez Naruto... Moi chez Naruto... Moi chez Naruto..._ Voilà la chose qui tourna en boucle dans l'esprit de la brune jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de fin de journée ne la sorte enfin de son rêve éveillé.

* * *

 **Et oui, vous avez le droit de crier au miracle, un nouveau chapitre moins d'un mois après le précédent! Je ne vous ferais pas de promesse intenables du genre que ça continuera à ce rythme mais qui sait, si l'inspiration (et le courage) ne se mettent pas en grève...  
Un grand merci pour vos reviews! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'avais la trouille de ne plus avoir personne pour me lire après tout ce temps où je vous avais abandonnés, merci merci merci!  
Certains semblaient attendre la confrontation entre notre blondinet et Neji, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus même si je trouve moi-même le combat trop court, mais c'est vraiment pas évident de faire un combat sans les images!**

 **Et la fin, comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer? Hinata réussira-t-elle à aller chez lui (autant d'elle-même que vis à vis de son père)? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir si je ne décide pas de vous faire languir avec un chapitre qui se passerait avant ce samedi... je suis d'une nature un peu sadique alors...**

 **A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapitre 7: Surprises et promesses

**Avant toute chose, une petite annonce: cherche bucheron pour m'aider à couper ce fichu poil dans ma main qui doit maintenant être aussi gros qu'un arbre!  
Non mais franchement, j'ai honte de cumuler si régulièrement les retards, heureusement pour moi, je ne pestais pas sur les auteurs qui ne tenaient pas leurs délais sinon ce serait encore pire pour moi.  
A part cela, je dois vous un mot: merci! Un grand, un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font un bien fou et me motivent énormément. Continuez surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas, c'est trop bon!  
Bon, maintenant, place à l'histoire et à ce septième chapitre qui, je vous l'avoue, n'a pas du tout prit la tournure que je prévoyais lorsque j'en ai couché les premiers mots, mais je vous en dirait plus à la fin.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Surprises et promesses.

Vendredi, fin du cours de sport. Comme après chacune de ces séances, la plupart des élèves reprennent leur souffle avec plus ou moins de dignité. Les postures vont du tapis de sol pour ceux proches de l'agonie à une posture presque droite pour certains qui commencent enfin à s'habituer au traitement que leur fait subir leur professeur (ou tortionnaire selon les points de vue).  
Parmi les plus vaillants se trouvent Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba, ainsi que Tenten et Sakura, même si cette dernière est toute pantelante. Par contre, Ino et Hinata ne sont pas parvenues à sortir de leur stade de carpette malgré les encouragements (essoufflés) de leurs amis. La brune, d'ailleurs, ne se plaint nullement de son état, profitant plutôt de celui-ci pour ne penser à rien, vider son esprit de...  
 _Ho mon dieu, pourquoi je me remet à y penser ?  
_ Mais la réponse se trouve justement sous ses yeux, ou plutôt penché au-dessus d'elle, en train de lui tendre une main qui se veut secourable alors qu'elle est source de tourment pour la pauvre Hyuga.  
 _Naruto, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit justement toi qui m'aide_ songea-t-elle en se redressant péniblement malgré (à cause de?) l'aide du blond.

 _-Fin du cours ! Tous à la douche !_

Cet appel fut encore plus apprécié que la sonnerie habituelle de fin de journée. Enfin le week-end ! Tous se réjouirent (intérieurement, l'extérieur n'en ayant pas la force) de ce repos si mérité... Sauf une. A son grand découragement, le cerveau de la brune avait décidé de reprendre sa torture psychologique si injustement interrompue par Gaï et ses cours inhumains. Depuis ce simple petit mot qui lui avait échappé, ce tout petit d'accord, son esprit était parti à vau l'eau. Un mot et beaucoup de questions qui en découlèrent : pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Comment le dire à père ? Arriverais-je à aller jusque chez lui ? Où vais-je trouver le courage de sonner à sa porte ?  
 _Ho mon dieu, ho mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_  
Hélas, toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse. Non pas que Hinata n'était pas assez intelligente pour trouver une solution mais elle faisait un blocage complet et irrémédiable dès qu'il était question de Naruto, comme s'il était un énorme grain de sable dans sa fragile mécanique cérébrale. La douche parvint un temps à lui écluser un peu l'esprit mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à de nouveau frôler le tsunami. De retour chez elle, elle tomba nez à nez avec son père qui, semblerait-il, avait fini sa journée en avance, se préparant tranquillement un thé dans la cuisine.

 _-P... Père, je... Je vais aller chez... Chez quelqu'un samedi, pour... Pour un devoir.  
_ _  
_Hors de question de parler de punition sinon elle aurait droit au regard froid et déçu _made in Hyuga_ qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _-Tu va chez Kiba ou Shino ?_ Lui demanda-t-il sans même se tourner vers elle.

 _-Non, je... Je vais chez quelqu'un d'autre._

Cette fois, Hiashi daigna enfin regarder sa fille en allant s'asseoir, la mine un peu surprise (ce qui se traduit chez lui par un sourcil relevé de manière imperceptible sauf à ceux le connaissant bien).

 _-Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami._

Ce n'était même pas une question, juste une constatation donc Hinata n'y répondit pas. Cependant, elle ne pu retenir un rougissement, chose que son père remarqua tout en gardant une expression toujours neutre.

 _-C'est d'accord._

Alors que Hinata ouvrait déjà la bouche pour argumenter et tenter de convaincre son père, elle se retrouva figée par cet accord inhabituellement simple. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes secondes pour se reprendre et le remercier avant de filer dans sa chambre, histoire qu'il ne change pas d'avis. Si elle avait pris la peine de rester un peu plus longtemps, peut-être aurait-elle pu voir une chose très rare chez son père depuis trop longtemps : un sourire, certes fugace et très léger mais qui en traduction Hyuga aurait été équivalent à un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles chez Naruto.

 _-Neji n'exagérait donc pas... Bien, très bien..._ mais ces mots furent dis si bas que personne d'autre que leur auteur n'aurait pu les entendre.

Allongée sur son lit, Hinata était plongée en pleine réflexion.  
 _Ce n'est pas normal, jamais il n'a accepté aussi facilement. Même pour Kiba et Shino il a fallu que je négocie. Pourquoi ? Et puis... Comment il a su que c'était pour aller chez un garçon ? Ha mon dieu, est-ce que Neji lui a parlé de Naruto ? Non, non, sinon il aurait refusé tout net. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ?  
_ Quelqu'un qui aurait été avec elle dans sa chambre à ce moment là aurait vu un grand nombre d'expressions défiler sur son visage, et justement...

 _-Et bien grande sœur, qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état, tu es bizarre depuis un moment. T'es amoureuse ?_

Se redressant brusquement, la brune constata que, toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Hanabi qui se tenait tranquillement à la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

 _-Hanabi ! Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer dans une chambre sans prévenir.  
-J'ai frappé mais tu ne répondais pas, alors...  
-Et puis... Je ne suis pas bizarre.  
-Si, tu l'es.  
-Hanabi !  
-Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude en ce moment mais je t'aime bien comme ça.  
-Que... Quoi ?! Je... Je..._

Elle ne savait que penser, sa sœur pour qui elle était habituellement invisible se mettait tout à coup à s'inquiéter pour elle et... Il semblerait bien qu'en plus elle lui ai fait un compliment.

 _-Tu souris_ ajouta la jeune Hyuga _ça fait bizarre chez toi parce que c'est rare mais ça te va bien._

Hanabi lui fit un sourire un peu triste, nostalgique.

 _-Comme quand maman était encore là..._

Hinata, à cet instant, était heureuse, mais l'émotion était telle que les larmes dévalaient son visage en cascade.

 _-Je ne me souviens pas de cette période mais tu fais le même sourire que sur les photos d'avant.  
-Ho, Hanabi._

Hinata se releva de son lit et vint prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras, émue. Celle-ci ne se départit pas de son sourire, répondant même à l'enlacement.

 _-Je ne sais pas qui est le garçon qui te met dans un tel état mais profites-en grande sœur.  
-Je... Je... Oui, je suis heureuse _finit-elle par admettre _mais...  
-Pas de mais, profites._

Se reculant un peu, elle se firent face. A cet instant, leurs rôles étaient inversés, c'est la petite sœur qui rassurait la grande.

 _-Merci Hanabi, merci. Tu as bien grandi.  
-Pas le choix avec une famille pareille.  
-C'est le jour des surprises aujourd'hui.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Père veut bien que je sorte alors qu'il ne sait pas chez qui je vais, sans rechigner.  
-Hoooo, tu va chez ce garçon ?_

Nul besoin de réponse à cette question, la teinte cramoisie et les yeux fuyants de Hinata suffisaient amplement.

 _-Tu me le présenteras un jour, et peut-être te présenterais-je le mien_ ajouta la cadette en fuyant et en riant.  
 _-Hanabi !_ Répondit avec consternation l'aînée, mais un petit rire finit tout de même par faire disparaître toute traces de sa surprise.

Une petite séquence de gaîté si rare en ces murs que les deux hommes de la maison ne purent la manquer, avec des réactions diverses. Ayant refermé sa porte, Hinata s'y adossa avant de doucement s'y laisser glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assise au sol, un reste de rire la secouant encore un peu et un grand sourire sur le visage.

 _-Naruto_ dit-elle à voix basse _se pourrait-il que tu sois un faiseur de miracles ?_

Mais de parler de lui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas encore résolu tous ses soucis le concernant. Se relevant prestement, elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et, après qu'il se soit enfin décidé à se lancer, chercha sur internet l'adresse du blondinet, histoire de ne pas se perdre en ville et être en retard pour leur... Rendez-vous ? Non, non, ce n'était pas ça, ce ne pouvait pas être ça, elle allait juste l'aider à faire sa punition et à comprendre ses leçons... Chez lui ! Elle tourna la tête vers sa bibliothèque pour penser à autre chose mais la tranche de l'un d'eux fit ressurgir un événement qu'elle avait complètement oublié, une discussion qui, en revenant à son esprit, lui titilla celui-ci de nouveau. Elle hésita en regardant de nouveau son écran, partagée entre sa curiosité et le respect mais ce dernier fut vite balayé car elle était intriguée. Ne sachant trop comment procéder, elle se contenta de taper quatre lettres dans le moteur de recherche. Cela allait sans doute finir en queue de poisson mais qui sait...  
Ce qu'elle trouva lui paru d'abord sans sens mais, après réflexion, elle fit le lien et compris. Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard, c'était donc ça ! Devait-elle en parler avec lui ? Mais aussitôt la scène lui revint et elle préféra ranger cette découverte dans un recoin de son esprit. Il ne voudrait pas en parler, c'est certain. Elle décida tout de même d'approfondir ses recherches sur le sujet, bien plus qu'elle ne l'escomptait au début d'ailleurs. En effet, c'est lorsqu'elle entendit Hanabi frapper à sa porte pour lui signaler qu'il était l'heure de dîner qu'elle se rendit compte que cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle y était. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur avant de rejoindre sa famille pour un dîner qui s'avéra très classique, c'est à dire qu'il se fit dans un silence quasi-religieux. Envolée l'ambiance euphorique de l'après-midi, l'austérité était de retour.

Naruto, de son côté, était bien plus détendu. Son seul soucis cependant était loin d'être négligeable : son tuteur et oncle. Depuis qu'il était revenu de cours, il ne cessait de mettre en garde Jiraya, lui interdisant de s'approcher de Hinata à moins de deux mètres et de ne pas lui parler de ses trucs obscènes. Bien évidemment, celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à le titiller avec des envolées lyriques dégoulinantes de guimauve ou des pointes d'humour plus ou moins scabreuses. Malgré cela, l'humeur de Naruto restait au beau fixe car, après tout, elle allait être la première personne à venir chez lui. Il y trouva même une raison suffisante pour ranger sa chambre, chose rare que ne manqua pas de souligner son aîné. Le dîner fut pris dans les conditions habituelles : une foire d'empoigne pour savoir qui serait exempté de cuisine et des discussions à bâton rompu sur le sujet dont ils avaient pourtant usé et abusé toute l'après-midi.

Au matin du samedi fatidique, nos deux principaux protagonistes se trouvent dans le même état psychologique d'excitation mais par contre, au niveau physique, c'était plutôt l'opposition : l'une avait aussi bien dormi que lors de leur première rencontre, c'est à dire très peu, tandis que l'autre était en pleine forme. D'ailleurs, d'autres personnes de leur entourage plus ou moins proche eurent aussi une nuit qualitativement très variées, mais cela sera revu et approfondit plus tard.  
Treize heure, les déjeuners ont été ingurgités avec une facilité variable (de l'engloutissement pur et simple au picorage dû à un estomac noué) et l'heure approche. Hinata est déjà prête à partir bien qu'une demi-heure suffise pour se rendre à sa destination, elle a poliment repoussé l'offre de son père de lui trouver un chauffeur pour l'emmener car, lui a-t-elle dit, cela risquait de gêner son ami, bien que ce soit surtout pour éviter que cet ami soit identifié trop rapidement et pour lui laisser davantage de temps pour déstresser (ce qui tiendrait du miracle).  
Comme on pouvait s'en douter, la brune se retrouva devant chez Naruto, bien en avance et stressée comme pas possible. Cela faisait déjà presque cinq minutes qu'elle hésitait devant la porte de la petite maison, n'osant pas sonner. Deux, trois fois elle leva la main pour sonner mais à chaque fois elle trouvait une excuse pour retarder l'échéance mais, à sa quatrième tentative, elle n'eut même pas le loisir de chercher une énième excuse car la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle avait la main à quelques centimètres de la sonnette. Ce n'est que lorsque celui qui venait justement d'ouvrir la porte releva la tête qu'il constata la présence de la demoiselle, figée.

 _-Bonjour jolie demoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service ?  
-B... B... Bonjour Monsieur, je... Je... Je suis...  
-Bien embarrassée, on dirait bien._

Le regard de Hinata quitta aussitôt celui de son interlocuteur pour fixer ses chaussures, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec sa veste. Devant le silence de l'individu, elle se redressa un peu pour le retrouver avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

 _-Tu dois être Hinata, tu es un peu en avance. J'allais sortir faire des courses et Naruto est encore sous la douche, mais si tu peux patienter dix minutes.  
-Na... Naruto ? Sous... Sous la..._

L'esprit de la brune était parti en vadrouille, imaginant...

 _-Hého, ça va ? T'es toute rouge, tu vas pas me faire un malaise au moins._

Les images pas du tout sages qui se bousculaient dans son esprit furent instantanément balayées (ou plutôt rangées dans un coin pour une réutilisation onirique et nocturne).

 _-Non non, je... Je..._

Elle fut interrompue par un doigt venu doucement se poser sur ses lèvres.

 _-Chut, écoute-moi avant d'essayer de parler. J'ai déjà vu des gens dans ton cas, qui avaient du mal à parler sous pression, alors écoute bien le conseil d'un vieux sage. Lorsque tu sens que tes mots vont partir dans tous les sens, ferme les yeux, prends une grosse inspiration en te concentrant sur ce que tu veux dire, expire et si tu sens que ça va mieux, rouvre les yeux et lance toi. Et n'hésite pas à t'interrompre et à recommencer si tu perds le contrôle._

Hinata était bouche bée devant ce gaillard jovial, qui ne la connaissait pas mais prenait tout de même du temps pour l'aider.

 _-Essaye, t'as rien à y perdre._

Effectivement se dit-elle, elle n'avait rien à perdre et elle devait essayer, au moins en remerciement de son aide. Elle ferma donc les yeux, inspira profondément et se sentit, étrangement, de suite plus calme, visualisant les mots de sa phrase se remettre en place. Elle prit une inspiration et se lança.

 _-Bonjour Monsieur, je m'appelle Hinata et je viens voir Naruto pour qu'on travaille ensemble.  
-Et bien voilà, tu vois que c'est pas si difficile que ça, il faut juste savoir prendre le temps.  
-Merci beaucoup Monsieur, vous... Vous êtes le père de Naruto je présume._

Devant le regard surpris de cet individu aux cheveux blancs, Hinata eu la sensation qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise. Puis le regard devint amusé au fur et à mesure qu'un étrange rictus apparaissait sur son visage. Et enfin, il éclata... De rire. Cette brusque hilarité décontenança la pauvre brune qui ne savait pas si elle devait rire avec lui ou se sentir vexée, mais ne connaissant pas la raison de cet état, elle préféra se contenter de l'observer en silence, le regard interrogateur.

 _-Excuse moi Hinata_ finit-il par dire après avoir reprit son souffle _mais c'est la première fois qu'on me prends pour son père, d'habitude j'ai plutôt droit au titre de grand-père.  
-Mais vous n'avez pas l'air si vieux que ça.  
-Heureusement ! Enfin, non, je ne suis pas le père de Naruto, dieu m'en préserve _ajouta-t-il tout bas.  
 _-Pourquoi...  
-Non mais t'as pas finit de brailler comme un âne le pervers, pourquoi tu... Hinata ?_

La personne responsable de cette brusque et si peu polie interruption n'est autre que Naruto qui avait crié depuis le milieu de l'escalier. Se retournant aussitôt, le précédemment nommé pervers répondit, exaspéré.

 _-Naruto, je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, surtout devant... Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette tenue ?_

La dite tenue, si on peut nommer ceci ainsi, n'était en fait constituée que d'une simple serviette passée autour de la taille, dévoilant bien évidemment le reste. Refaisant face à Hinata, Jiraya tenta d'excuser les grossières manières de son neveu mais la jeune fille ne semblait plus en état de l'entendre. Il faut dire à sa décharge qu'elle avait devant les yeux la personnification même du fantasme qu'elle avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt, Naruto en très petite tenue avec encore un peu d'eau qui coule de ses cheveux et sur son corps... C'était trop pour elle.

 _-Na... Ru... To_ la dernière syllabe avait été lâchée dans un murmure tandis que la brune tombait dans les pommes, terrassée par une surcharge émotionnelle.

 _-Ta... Hinata._

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis où là ?_

 _-Hinata !_

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, perdue, celle que quelqu'un semble appeler se retrouve avec le visage en gros plan d'un blondinet visiblement inquiet.

 _-Naruto ?  
-Ça va Hinata ? T'es tombée dans les pommes et le vieux t'a rattrapé juste à temps pour que tu te vautre pas sur le palier._

Un blanc s'installa, le temps que la brune retrouve ses esprits. Brusquement, tout lui revint et son visage passa à une vitesse hallucinante de la pâleur à un superbe rouge cerise tandis que ses yeux prenaient l'apparence de soucoupes tant elle avait honte.

 _-Ho mon dieu_ dit-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Mal lui en prit car, dans sa précipitation, elle avait omis que Naruto était penché au-dessus d'elle. Celui-ci tenta bien d'esquiver mais trop tard et leurs fronts se percutèrent douloureusement. Le choc força Hinata à se rallonger sur le canapé où elle se trouvait tandis que Naruto, lui, déséquilibré, avait finit assis par terre, se frottant le front comme sa camarade.

 _-Ho la vache, t'as la tête dure, rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre de coup d'boule.  
-Je... Je suis désolé Naruto_ lui répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.  
 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, il est rhabillé, vous pouvez de nouveau le regarder sans risque_ se permit de préciser Jiraya qui était bien amusé de cette scène.

Une fois remise de ses émotions et la situation éclaircie, Hinata se mura un temps dans un silence gêné mais les efforts combinés des deux mâles de la maison parvinrent finalement à la dérider.

 _-Bon, moi, j'étais censé aller faire des courses et vous, vos devoirs, alors hop, au boulot les jeunes.  
-Encore merci Monsieur.  
-Rhooo, arrête avec ces Monsieur, ça me vieillit.  
-Dur de faire plus vieux pourtant_ lança nonchalamment un certain blond en entraînant sa camarade à l'étage.  
 _-Ha oui ?_ Rétorqua l'aîné _on verra ça demain à l'entraînement si je suis si vieux que ça, gamin !_

Mais la menace tomba presque dans l'oreille d'un sourd car déjà le duo entrait dans la chambre. Intimidée, Hinata regardait ses pieds, n'osant pas lever le regard mais finalement la curiosité l'emporta. La chambre était mieux rangée que ce à quoi elle s'attendait (la chambre de Kiba ressemblait plutôt à une tanière) et ses yeux scrutaient chaque recoin de la pièce tant elle voulait en savoir sur lui. La chambre était simple et lumineuse, en même temps difficile de faire plus lumineux qu'avec un papier peint orange ! Alors que cette couleur aurait pu paraître extrême chez n'importe qui d'autre, celle-ci donna plutôt l'impression d'aller parfaitement au personnage, selon les critères de la brune. Continuant de parcourir la chambre, elle nota la présence de livres (peu nombreux) et de CD (en nombre bien plus conséquent).

 _-Bon, on se lance dans ces devoirs, plus vite on en aura finit, plus vite on sera tranquille.  
-Ho, heu, oui, bien sûr, je suis là pour ça après tout.  
-Pas seulement ! Je te signale que tu es la première personne à part le vieux et moi à entrer dans cette chambre. D'ailleurs, tu dois même être la première fille à entrer dans ma chambre tout court, c'est te dire l'importance de ta présence.  
-Tu... Tu n'as jamais...  
-Jamais ! De toute façon, à Suna, je vois pas trop qui j'aurais pu inviter..._

Malgré le ton insouciant avec lequel avait été lancé cette phrase, Hinata sentit une pointe de regret dans sa voix. Malgré cela, elle sentit en elle une pointe de fierté d'être sa première... Enfin non , la première... Voilà qu'elle s'embrouillait même ses pensées. Secouant le tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle vit Naruto sourire en l'observant, visiblement amusé de son geste, ce qui la mit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Ne voulant pas la gêner plus, le blond commença à sortir ses affaires, rapidement suivit par la brune et ils se mirent au travail.  
Enseigner à Naruto n'était pas une chose aisée, c'est ce que remarqua très vite la Hyuga. Elle devait simplifier le plus possible les choses pour qu'il comprenne et il était du genre dissipé, toujours à partir sur d'autres sujets. Mais elle était patiente et, doucement mais sûrement, la punition avançait. La génétique n'était plus pour Naruto un truc incompréhensible juste bon à lui retourner la cervelle (selon ses propres mots) mais commençait à devenir concrète dans son esprit. En fait, Hinata avait trouvé la bonne méthode pour lui : toujours lui présenter une application, un aspect concret, un exemple tangible, même si le principal domaine où elle trouvait du concret pour la génétique était... le fait de faire des enfants, et à quoi ils ressembleraient. Par conséquent, une jolie teinte rosée ne voulait pas quitter les joues de la brune, non aidée en cela par un Naruto avide de détails et du plus d'exemples possible.

 _-Donc, en résumé, c'est par la génétique qu'on explique que toi et ton cousin ayez le même type d'yeux. Mais par contre, niveau caractère, ça doit pas être héréditaire !  
-Naruto, le caractère n'a rien à voir avec les gènes, c'est plutôt la façon dont on vit et dont on a été élevé qui nous donne notre caractère.  
-Alors tu dois avoir une vie bien calme pour être aussi gentille et mignonne._

Cette remarque fit se crisper Hinata car, d'une certaine façon, Naruto venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux. Baissant la tête, la jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre à son camarade. Remarquant sa maladresse, le blond se pencha sur elle.

 _-Hinata, j'ai encore dit une connerie ? Faut me le dire hein, sinon je comprendrais jamais.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, ça n'a rien à voir avec le cours.  
-Je m'en doute bien, mais je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur toi.  
-Tu veux en savoir plus... Sur moi ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder, surprise qu'il s'intéresse à elle.  
 _-Évidemment, et si tu veux en échange je te raconterait un peu de trucs sur moi, vu que personne ne m'en a encore demandé. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre ! Pourquoi vous m'avez jamais posé de questions sur moi ?  
-C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne entre nous_ lui répondit-elle doucement mais en plongeant son regard dans le sien _nous avons chacun notre passé et nos secrets et ils n'appartiennent qu'à nous, alors nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir les donner aux autres, on ne demande rien et on ne dit rien sur les autres.  
-Je connais une personne qui a enfreint cette règle, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.  
-Qui ça ? _Dit-elle, surprise.  
 _-Non non, je ne dirais pas qui, mais je pense que ça m'a évité de péter un plomb et d'arracher les cheveux de ton cousin.  
-Ho... Je crois que je sais de qui tu parle alors._

Lorsqu'il était question de son cousin, elle ne voyait qu'une personne pour le défendre. Dommage pour elle qu'il soit si froid car elle devait souffrir de sa position. Toutes ces pensées firent tomber un masque triste sur le visage de Hinata et le blond ne pu pas ne pas le voir.

 _-Elle m'a expliqué sa situation... Et la tienne.  
-Alors tu sais que je suis l'héritière de ma famille, que je suis destinée à succéder à mon père et que ma vie est déjà toute tracée.  
-En es-tu heureuse Hinata ?_

Heureuse ? Bizarrement, je ne me rappelle pas que quelqu'un un jour m'aie demandé ça. Devoir, obligation, destin, ça oui, on m'en parle, mais mon bonheur... Ça semble secondaire. Qui suis-je aussi pour faire la difficile, surtout que je suis une...

 _-Je ne crois pas au destin moi._

La voix de Naruto était venue interrompre sa pensée, comme s'il avait sentit où son flot l'entraînait.

 _-Pourtant, le mien a été tracé depuis ma naissance, même si je n'en suis pas digne.  
-Non mais ça va pas de dire ça ? Normalement c'est moi qui dit des conneries !_

Naruto s'emportait, surprenant Hinata et la sortant un temps de sa torpeur.

 _-Si le destin qu'on a écrit pour toi ne te plaît pas, alors change le ! Réécrit le comme tu le veux.  
-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_ répondit la brune dans un murmure.  
 _-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas facile, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer. Et si tu pense ne pas en avoir la force... Alors je t'aiderais._

Il lui avait dit cela tout en posant sa main sous son menton pour forcer Hinata à le regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait qu'elle voit qu'il était sincère. Son regard était devenu sombre, le genre de regard qu'un homme a juste avant une bataille.

- _Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ? Je ne suis rien, je suis insignifiante, je suis...  
-Tu es mon amie, la première personne à avoir regardé mes cicatrices non pas avec curiosité mais avec tristesse, la première à m'avoir vu... Comme je ne veux plus me montrer et à m'avoir accepté. Je me fiche de ce que disent les autres, ton cousin, ta famille, tu es importante pour moi, et ça me suffit comme raison pour t'aider._

Hinata était bouleversée. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, à cœur ouvert, aussi spontanément et aussi sincèrement. Elle sentait bien les larmes couler abondamment le long de ses joues mais elle s'en fichait à cet instant, elle se fichait d'avoir l'air faible devant lui.  
 _Je suis important pour lui, mais moi, est-ce que j'ai le droit de le laisser m'aider, je suis si..._

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si doué en philosophie, Naruto. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de si bon, trop bon pour une fille comme moi.  
-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu vaux dix gars comme moi.

Naruto pensa-t-elle _arrête de me parler ainsi, sinon je vais finir par croire que j'ai une chance, je risque de... Non, c'est déjà trop tard pour moi..._

 _-Je t'aime Naruto._

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle remarqua la stupeur sur le visage du blond qu'elle comprit son erreur : elle venait de lui dire à voix haute, sa pensée s'était encore échappée de sa bouche. Elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, comme ça, avec un visage pitoyable dégoulinant de larmes. Elle se sentit mortifiée, honteuse comme jamais. Naruto ne bougeait pas, il semblait paralysé. Hinata en profita pour se redresser et fuir la chambre.  
 _Hinata... Hinata m'aime ?_ Le silence du blond était dû à sa surprise mais lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la jeune fille s'enfuir de la chambre en courant, il agit d'instinct : se relevant à son tour, il lui courut après.

 _-Hinata ! Attends !_

Celle-ci était déjà au bas des escaliers lorsqu'il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, rebondissant sur le mur d'en face pour s'y précipiter à son tour. A mi-chemin de celui-ci, elle était presque dans l'entrée et Naruto décida de sauter le reste des marches en une fois, inconscient du risque, n'ayant que son amie en tête. Le bruit qu'il fit en atterrissant sur le parquet du salon fit sursauter la brune, la freinant un peu dans sa course. Mais elle ne se retourna pas, elle reprit vite sa course mais déjà le blond, bondissant à travers la pièce lui attrapa la main. L'énergie conjuguée entre sa fuite et Naruto qui la tirait vers lui la força à se retourner mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qu'elle se retrouvait le visage collé au torse du blond. Celui-ci, par réflexe et pour être certain qu'elle ne fuirait plus, l'enlaça, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Hinata était bien trop surprise pour réagir.  
Jiraya, qui était en train de préparer un goûter pour les jeunes, ouvrit à cet instant la porte de la cuisine, près à houspiller copieusement ces gamins particulièrement bruyants mais la scène qui se présenta sous ses yeux lui coupa le sifflet. Il ne savait pas trop comment ni pourquoi mais Naruto était en train d'enlacer Hinata, et celle-ci s'agrippait à son maillot comme un noyé à une bouée. Il se recula sans faire de bruit et laissa les jeunes tranquille... Enfin il les observait tout de même, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait l'inspirer pour son prochain livre.  
Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ne disant rien, l'un attendait que son cœur ralentisse un peu tandis que l'autre tentait d'étouffer ses derniers sanglots. Puis Naruto se décida à briser le silence.

 _-Merci Hinata, ne le répète à personne mais tu es la première personne à me dire ces mots.  
-Impossible_ répondit-elle après un petit instant de réflexion _je ne peux pas être la première, tes parents ont bien dû...  
-Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents.  
-Je... Je ne savais pas.  
-C'est le défaut de votre principe, tu ne pouvais pas savoir sans demander.  
-Mais on a tous des secrets qu'on ne veut pas dire.  
-Tu prêche un convaincu là. Mais pour pouvoir aider quelqu'un, il faut qu'il le veuille, et qu'il y ai de la confiance.  
-J'ai confiance en toi.  
-Alors que tu ne me connais pas ?  
-Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Naruto.  
-Tu ne connais rien de mon passé.  
-Je m'en fiche de ton passé, je sais qui tu es maintenant.  
-Hinata..._

Naruto était touché par son amie. Il se demandait comment une fille aussi gentille pouvait être aussi triste. Il voulait l'aider, tout faire pour qu'elle sourit tout le temps, quitte à se battre s'il le fallait.  
 _Désolé Madame la Directrice, mais pour elle je suis prêt à revenir sur ma promesse.  
_ Il s'écarta enfin un peu d'elle pour la regarder. Même avec le visage marqué par les larmes, il se sentait étrangement attiré par cette fille si fragile.

 _-Hinata, je ne peux pas encore répondre à ta déclaration, c'est tout nouveau pour moi ça, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Tu es très importante pour moi mais je ne suis pas encore capable de mettre un mot là-dessus, désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas grave_ lui répondit-elle en reniflant _en fait, je ne voulais pas te dire ça.  
-Tu ne le pensais pas ?  
-Bien sûr que si !_

Elle avait presque crié ces mots tellement elle était effrayée qu'il puisse douter un instant de sa sincérité.

 _-C'est juste que... Je le pensais mais je ne voulais pas le dire, pas comme ça, pas en aillant l'air si pitoyable.  
-Chuuuut, tu n'étais pas pitoyable du tout_ lui dit-il en lui caressant doucement la chevelure _il n'y a rien de pitoyable à exprimer ses sentiments._

Lentement, la Hyuga se calmait, les reniflements se faisaient rares. Naruto continuait à lui caresser ses cheveux qui lui rappelaient sans cesse le premier jour de classe, quand une incompréhensible âme de poète l'avait envahi et surpris.

 _-Et si on retournait à l'étage ? On a encore des devoirs à faire et tu a bien vu que je suis long à comprendre.  
-Oui _répondit-elle en hochant doucement la tête _mais, Naruto... Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire d'où te viennent tes cicatrices ?_ Ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.  
 _-Si tu veux, mais c'est triste. Quoique tu l'a été dès que tu les a vues._

Cette fois elle ne répondit pas, se souvenant parfaitement de ce jour, se contentant de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Il repartirent donc tranquillement à l'étage sous le regard discret et bienveillant de Jiraya.

 _-Au fait, c'est déjà la deuxième fois que je suis obligé de te courir après je te signale, faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude_ lança-t-il tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.  
 _-Je ne te promet rien._

* * *

 **J'aurais une question pour les autres auteurs qui me lisent: est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé d'avoir l'impression que votre histoire ne vous appartenait pas vraiment? La sensation qu'elle fait un peu ce qu'elle veut, qu'elle ne suit vos idées que quand ça l'arrange et que parfois elle part ailleurs que là où vous voudriez?  
Je vous demande ça car c'est l'impression que j'ai, surtout sur ce chapitre car plusieurs points sont venus s'y taper l'incruste et m'ont foutus en l'air toutes les idées que j'avais en tête à l'origine... C'en est presque frustrant!  
Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plut malgré moi et mon étrange relation avec mon écrit (j'ai l'impression d'avoir un dédoublement de la personnalité en écrivant ça).  
Si ça vous a plut, une reviews sera acceptée avec grand plaisir, sinon... vous pouvez toujours mettre une reviews tant que la critique est constructive.**

 **Ce coups-ci, je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous donner un rendez-vous puisque je suis presque certain de le foirer alors je vous dit simplement à la prochaine pour le chapitre 8!  
**


	8. Chapitre 8: Démon ou ange?

**Bien le bonjour gentes dames et damoiseaux!  
En premier lieu, je me dois de m'excuser (encore) pour cet impardonnable retard mais je ne m'étalerais pas sur les divers déboires et contretemps de ma vie privée (puisque par définition c'est privé) mais je suis vraiment navré d'être aussi peu fiable niveau délais (c'est pourquoi je ne vous en donne plus d'ailleurs).  
En second lieu, je vous remercie profondément de tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, ça fait un bien fou, vous pouvez pas imaginez! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent encore ou depuis peu mon histoire même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews (une petite de temps en temps me ferait tout de même très plaisir).  
Troisièmement: une nouvelle histoire est venue me titiller les neurones durant mes nombreuses insomnies et je vais (peut-être, j'espère) en mettre le premier morceau en ligne bientôt (on peu toujours rêver). Elle sera plus axée sur de la psychologie mais j'espère que cela ne vous rebutera pas pour autant.  
PS: cette nouvelle histoire n'est pas celle dont j'avais parlé dans l'un de mes premiers chapitres (celui avec le petit concours de devinette pas compliqué) alors ceux qui l'attendaient (s'il y en a), désolé, ce sera pour un peu plus tard.  
Trêve de parlotte, place à l'histoire!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Démon ou ange ?

Un nouveau lundi, une nouvelle semaine qui commence. Comme tout lundi, les élèves ne sont pas particulièrement heureux de ce retour au lycée mais chacun fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Mais étrangement, l'un de ceux qu'on aurait pu croire le moins motivé à revenir se retrouve tôt en classe, un petit sourire sur le visage, et ce sourire s'accentua lorsqu'une certaine camarade de classe fit à son tour son entrée dans la salle.

 _-Tu... Tu es déjà arrivé Naruto ? Ce... C'est exceptionnel.  
-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, j'avais hâte de revenir en cours_ répondit avec une fausse nonchalance le blondinet.

Jamais il n'admettrait à voix haute que la brune qui lui faisait face était la raison principale de sa venue précoce, déjà qu'il avait du mal à se l'avouer lui-même.

 _-Nom de dieu ! Naruto est déjà là, il va neiger !_ Éructa sans vergogne Kiba, coupant sans aucune gène l'ambiance calme qui régnait jusque là.

Aussitôt, comme prise en faute, Hinata rejoignit sa place derrière Naruto et se mit dans sa posture habituelle, ses cheveux venant masquer son visage baissé. Son voisin ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il devrait essayer de lui faire passer cette mauvaise habitude histoire de profiter plus souvent de...  
 _Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? Bon dieu, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me transformer ici, surtout avec elle_ termina-t-il sa pensée en la regardant de nouveau. _Et l'autre vieux qui continu de me seriner que je suis... Non, pas possible, pas moi._

Il secoua la tête, comme si cela était suffisant pour chasser ces pensées parasites. Le reste des élèves arrivait par petits groupes plus ou moins motivés et bruyants. Le dernier à entrer dans la salle fut Monsieur Sarutobi, professeur d'histoire-géographie, père de leur professeur de mathématique. Vu son âge, il devrait être à la retraite mais il avait tant de mal à décrocher qu'il cumulait les prolongations. On sentait sa passion pour l'histoire dans ses cours mais, hélas, il était bien le seul. L'ambiance était calme, reposante voir soporifique, idéale pour reprendre en douceur une semaine de dur labeur. La suite était radicalement différente bien que l'ambiance restait silencieuse car, après un rapide changement de salle venait le cours de biologie. Trop tôt pour plusieurs élèves qui avaient encore du mal à se remettre au rythme mais Orochimaru se fit un plaisir de les secouer à coup de remarques acerbes et de menaces à peine voilées. L'avantage d'un tel cours, et surtout d'un tel professeur, est qu'à la fin les élèves étaient parfaitement mis en route pour une semaine de boulot. Naruto était étonné, il avait presque réussi à comprendre le cours et il ne doutait pas un instant que ce soit dû à l'aide de sa camarade.  
 _Faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de la remercier. L'aider pour les cours, c'est mort, même si je me débrouille en français et philo, je me connais, je serais un prof pitoyable.  
_ La sonnerie du midi coupa ici sa réflexion.  
 _Ça m'arrive souvent depuis que je suis ici d'ailleurs, pas moyen de réfléchir tranquillement ici... Ho bordel, et c'est moi qui cause de réfléchir._

- _Naruto, bouge tes fesses, tu vas quand même pas louper le jour que tu attendais depuis si longtemps_ lui dit brusquement Kiba.  
 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Aujourd'hui, à la cantine, c'est ramen.  
-Bordel de nom de dieu !_

Ses affaires furent rangées en un temps record et il constata que Hinata aussi était prête à partir. Devant le regard surpris du blond, elle se permit de lui préciser qu'elle était déjà au courant pour le menu du jour.

 _-Hinata, je t'adore._

Cet aveu spontané paralysa la brune qui, même si elle savait que cette répartie était davantage due aux ramens qu'à ce qui s'était passé deux jours avant, sentit une immense bouffée de chaleur, non pas étouffante comme d'habitude mais incroyablement agréable. Son blocage ne dura pas longtemps car Naruto n'était pas une personne avec une grosse réserve de patience, surtout quand c'était son estomac qui était aux commandes. Son cartable dans une main, il avait saisi avec l'autre la main de Hinata qui avait tout juste eu le réflexe de saisir ses affaires avant de se faire littéralement traîner en direction du réfectoire. Elle n'était pas du genre tactile mais à cet instant, elle savourait cette sensation de chaleur que lui transmettait Naruto.

 _-Je t'avais promise qu'un jour on serait à l'heure au self, alors ce sera aujourd'hui, quitte à te porter._

La brune du s'avouer que cette idée faisait naître en elle un mélange de gène et d'envie inconnu pour elle. Le duo avait sans nul doute explosé le record de Hinata pour relier la salle de biologie au réfectoire car lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il y avait encore peu de monde.

 _-Ramens!_

Malgré son impatience manifeste, Naruto fit tranquillement la queue pour obtenir son déjeuner, du moins aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait c'est à dire en râlant sur la lenteur des autres et en priant pour qu'il lui reste de ce repas divin (selon ses propres mots).

 _-Naruto ? Tu... Tu ne trouve pas que... Que tu exagère un peu ?  
-Les ramens étaient ma seule source de réconfort à Suna alors je peux te dire qu'il ne faut pas se mettre entre moi et les ramens.  
-Mais... Mais n'as-tu toujours que ça comme réconfort maintenant?_

Le blond se figea à cette question avant de se retourner vers la brune qui semblait attendre une réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, hésitant, puis se lança enfin.

 _-Effectivement, j'ai trouvé ici une jolie source de réconfort_ commença-t-il en souriant et la regardant _mais je n'en connais pas encore toute la force, même si je soupçonne qu'elle est bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pense elle-même._

Hinata cru à cet instant que son cœur gonflait tellement qu'il allait exploser.  
 _Comment fait-il pour dire de telles choses aussi facilement ?_

 _-D'ailleurs, Hinata, tu bégaies beaucoup moins je trouve._  
 _-C'est grâce à ton... Oncle ?_ Répondit-elle, incertaine.  
 _-Appelle le Jiraya, sinon il va te seriner que ça le vieillit alors qu'il a déjà l'air à la retraite.  
-Ho non, je n'oserais jamais.  
-Hé dites donc, vous avancez ou vous passez votre tour ? _Leur dit une voix inconnue.

Sans même chercher à en connaître l'identité, le duo reprit sa place dans la queue et se fit servir rapidement, normalement pour la demoiselle et très très généreusement pour l'accro. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à table, en premier pour une fois mais ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoint par le reste du groupe.

 _-Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas ce repas tous les jours sinon tu ferais vite concurrence à Shoji_ remarqua en souriant Ino qui avait plutôt opté pour un plat plus léger.  
 _-Tu parles, je pourrais ne me nourrir que de ça sans soucis, chaque fois que je fuguais je..._

Jugeant en avoir trop dit, le blond préféra s'interrompre et replonger aussitôt dans son plat. Il fut une fois de plus surpris qu'aucun de ses camarades n'en profite pour lui poser des questions même s'il voyait bien du coin de l'œil que ça en titillait certains. Il préféra les laisser baigner dans leur jus et se faire eux-même des idées qui seront toutes plus fantasmagoriques les unes que les autres. Il avait déjà raconté une toute petite partie de son passé à Hinata samedi et cela lui suffisait amplement, et il savait qu'elle n'en répéterait rien. Le reste du repas fut pris dans l'ambiance habituelle : Ino et Sakura s'envoyant des piques, Naruto et Sasuke les copiant mais avec un peu plus de virulence mais Sakura veillait à ce qu'ils ne s'emportent pas trop, même si on sentait qu'au cour des jours sa patience s'épuisait. La fin du repas marqua la trêve et le groupe ayant pour une fois réussi à terminer en avance se permit un petit bol d'air salvateur et digestif. Le temps maussade les encouragea à rejoindre leur salle de classe avant la sonnerie. Faisant un crochet par son casier comme certains pour y faire un échange d'affaires, Naruto y trouva une enveloppe. Prenant son temps afin de se retrouver seul, il l'ouvrit et lut la lettre qui s'y trouvait. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture on pouvait voir de la surprise s'installer sur son visage, puis de la perplexité.

 _-Mais je la connais même pas cette fille, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_ Dit-il en jetant un œil aux alentours _bon dieu, il m'arrive vraiment de drôles de trucs dans ce lycée._

Rangeant la lettre dans sa poche arrière, il décida de mettre ce sujet de côté, préférant improviser plutôt que de se prendre la tête d'avance. Cependant, le blond devait bien admettre que cette lettre le turlupinait.  
 _Mais c'est qui cette fille ? Je la connais même pas. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive depuis que je suis dans ce lycée ? Des amis, une fille qui dit m'aimer, et maintenant une autre qui veut me voir en privé... Non mais j'ai changé de planète ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression de passer d'un film d'horreur à un film à l'eau de rose.  
_ Évidemment, toutes ces interrogations ne se faisaient pas sans laisser de traces sur son attitude : il était dissipé (enfin plus que d'habitude), n'affichait plus son sourire habituel et ne tentait même pas de contrarier Sasuke les rares fois où celui-ci s'exprimait. Nul doute que plusieurs de ses camarades remarquèrent ce changement mais aucun ne tenta de l'interroger dessus, respectant son intimité. Même Hinata tenta d'ignorer tous ces signes mais c'était difficile pour elle car elle l'avait vue cette lettre et, forcément, elle imagina le truc classique de la déclaration. Poser la question ou ne pas la poser, tel était son dilemme. Rester dans un flou très inconfortable ou chercher une réponse potentiellement destructrice ? Les questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et, au final, elle préféra le laisser tranquille.  
 _Il a dit que je comptais pour lui et ça me suffit, enfin je pense.  
_ La fin de la journée arriva enfin, libérant les élèves de leur torture scolaire. Naruto rangea ses affaires et se dirigea aussitôt vers le lieu de rendez-vous, une cour couverte un peu en retrait. Il y pénétra avec méfiance, question d'habitude après tant d'années de pièges et coups-fourrés. Il s'y trouvait une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. En s'approchant d'elle, il l'observa et ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à sa brune.  
 _Ma brune ? Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à penser comme ça moi ?  
_ Elle était brune elle aussi, les cheveux longs, un visage que l'on ne pouvait pas qualifier de beau mais pas moche non plus, des vêtements sobres, rien d'exceptionnel ou d'extravagant en somme.

 _-C'est toi Kin ? J'ai lu la lettre que tu as mis dans mon casier et... Et bein me voilà. Que me veux-tu ?_

Elle semblait gêner, évitant son regard mais elle hocha tout de même la tête pour confirmer son identité.

 _-Tu vois Sakon, j'ai gagné mon pari.  
-Effectivement Ukon._

Naruto vit sortir de l'ombre deux individus, visiblement des élèves, à sa gauche et à sa droite. Se plaçant dans la lumière, il put constater que c'était des jumeaux.

 _-Il me déçoit_ enchaîna Ukon _je n'aurais pas crû qu'il se ferait attirer aussi facilement.  
-Rien de mieux qu'une fille pour piéger un gars._

Préférant les ignorer pour le moment, il se doutait de la suite des événements, le blond se focalisa sur Kin.

 _-Complice ou forcée ?_ Lui demanda-t-il sous le regard réprobateur des deux frangins ignorés.  
 _-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_ Lui répondit-elle sur un ton agressif que l'on sentait forcé.  
 _-Ça décidera de ton état physique à la fin de ce... Rendez-vous_ lui dit-il d'une voix froide.

 _Ne pas me battre, OK, mais si je dois me défendre, je vais pas me retenir_ pensa-t-il.  
Il la vit hésiter à répondre mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de le faire car les jumeaux revinrent sur le devant de la scène, en l'occurrence ils se placèrent entre Kin et Naruto.

 _-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle Uzumaki, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.  
-Et qui êtes-vous pour ainsi la juger ?  
-Elle fait partit de notre groupe alors on sait ce qu'elle vaut._

Jetant un œil à la principale intéressée, Naruto constata que celle-ci encaissait ces mots en serrant les poings mais sans piper mot. Reportant son regard sur l'un puis l'autre des jumeaux, son regard se fit glacial.

 _-Je ne sais pas trop en quoi consiste votre groupe mais s'il traite tous ses membres comme ça, ça ne doit pas se bousculer pour y adhérer.  
-C'est dommage que tu dises ça, Uzumaki_ commença Sakon.  
 _-Car ce rendez-vous, comme tu l'appelles, tiens justement sur cette éventualité_ termina Ukon.  
 _-Et je présume qu'un refus de ma part n'est pas dans vos options.  
-Si, ça l'est, mais les conséquences...  
-Risquent de te déplaire, Uzumaki._

Naruto observait ses deux interlocuteurs finir mutuellement leurs phrases comme dans un spectacle bien rodé, mais il n'était nullement impressionné par leurs menaces à peine voilées. Il se permit même de ricaner ouvertement, constatant évidemment que cela ne leur plaisait guère.

 _-Je connais ce genre de groupe, une collection de bras-cassés qui comptent sur le nombre pour faire peur mais qui ne s'attaquent qu'aux plus faibles. Pitoyable !  
-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Uzumaki...  
-Le chef te veut entier mais on s'énerve vite.  
-Tu n'as pas fait le poids face à Neji...  
-Alors tu ne pourras rien contre nous deux._

Ainsi, c'est suite à ce combat qu'ils s'étaient intéressés à lui. Ils comptaient sans doute utiliser sa rancune pour le faire venir à eux mais ils auraient dû choisir de meilleurs émissaires songea un Naruto blasé.

 _-Vous devriez vous renseigner un peu plus sur vos cibles avant de les menacer. Tirez-vous maintenant et je ne vous montrerais pas le pourquoi de mon surnom à Suna. J'ai horreur des mecs comme vous et je vous promet que vous n'aimerez pas.  
-Naruto Uzumaki, tout juste transféré de Suna, la même ville que cette salope de Temari.  
-Ho, vous avez donc déjà eu affaire à elle ? Elle sera ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez d'elle. La connaissant, votre rencontre n'a pas dû être des plus agréable... Pour vous _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Le souvenir devait effectivement être désagréable car Sakon et Ukon se rapprochèrent de part et d'autre du blond avec des mines qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs intentions hostiles. Naruto analysa rapidement la situation.  
 _Deux contre un, je ne pense pas que Kin s'en mêle. Ils doivent avoir l'habitude de se battre ensemble mais s'ils viennent à deux, c'est qu'il ne sont pas si forts que ça.  
_ Voulant respecter au maximum sa promesse, il décida de ne pas porter le premier coup, choix risqué mais une parole donnée était importante pour lui.  
Sakon fut le premier à attaquer, de face, d'un coup de poing qui visait sa mâchoire.  
 _Débutant_ fut la seule pensée du blond lorsqu'il esquiva sans difficulté le coup en se baissant tout en se retournant afin de placer son dos contre le torse d'un Sakon totalement surpris par ce mouvement. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Naruto se redressa tout en saisissant par dessus son épaule le bras encore tendu de l'attaquant, l'immobilisant. Avant que son frère n'ai eu le temps de réagir, le blond avait déjà envoyé son coude en arrière, en plein dans l'estomac de Sakon qui en eu le souffle coupé mais ne put pas pour autant se reculer car son bras droit était toujours bloqué.

 _-Reste là toi, je n'en ai pas finit avec toi.  
-Lâche- le !_ Rugit Ukon en se précipitant, prêt à frapper à son tour.

 _Prévisible_ songea cette fois l'Uzumaki.  
La grande erreur de Ukon fut de vouloir viser le même endroit que son frère, chose qui fit sourire son adversaire. Celui-ci se contenta de faire un quart de tour sur lui-même, entraînant par la même son fardeau qui ne put que gémir en prenant le coup de son propre frère en pleine tempe. Naruto en profita pour relâcher son bouclier improvisé et, d'un même geste, décocher un joli crochet du gauche à Ukon qui recula sous l'impact. Les deux frangins étaient sonnés, surtout Sakon qui reprenait lentement son souffle. Profitant de cette provisoire égalité numérique, Naruto fonça sur l'autre frère et lui asséna une impressionnante série de coups à l'estomac et au visage comme s'il n'avait en face de lui qu'un punching-ball. Un uppercut du droit l'acheva, le faisant reculer de deux bons mètres avant de s'écrouler sur la dos.  
 _Un de moins, voyons comment l'autre va réagir.  
_ L'attente ne fut pas longue. A peine le survivant avait-il reprit son souffle qu'il se jeta avec rage sur son adversaire. Cette fois, le blond changea de posture, alors qu'il avait assommé le premier frère comme un boxeur, cette fois il se plaça de côté, jambe écartées et légèrement fléchies, bras pliés et poings à hauteur de ses épaules.  
 _Mais où est-ce qu'il a appris à se battre ce type_ fut la seule question qui traversa l'esprit de Kin avant de se retrouver si surprise qu'elle crût un instant que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.  
Devant ses yeux, elle venait de voir l'Uzumaki lancer sa jambe dans un arc de cercle presque parfait, avec pour cible... Le visage de Sakon. Celui-ci, malgré l'aveuglement provoqué par sa colère, eu tout de même le réflexe de lever son bras pour parer le coup mais celui-ci s'avéra bien trop puissant. Sous l'impact, il décolla littéralement du sol et sentit son bras et toute sa tête vibrer avant de s'affaler face contre terre.  
 _Ce n'est vraiment qu'un lycéen ce gars ? Pas possible ! Ho bordel c'est un monstre !  
_ Kin ne bougeait pas, se contentant de faire passer son regard de son camarade au sol à celui qui était censé être une victime il y a quelques minutes et qui se tenait maintenant nonchalamment... devant elle... et la fixait. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle se dit que cela allait être son tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit sourire, non d'une façon sadique comme avec les autres mais avec sincérité. Brusquement, il porta la main à son entrejambe et elle crut qu'il allait lui faire des trucs obscènes mais la grimace qu'il fit en même temps l'empêcha d'exprimer cette crainte.

 _-Ha la vache, j'aurais pas dû faire ce mouvement sans m'être échauffé, j'ai dû me claquer un truc là.  
-Mais... Mais qui tu es bordel ?_

 _-Moi ? Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, mais à Suna on m'appelait le démon renard_ termina-t-il sa présentation avec un sourire inquiétant mais qui disparut vite _Et toi ?_ Ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger en totale adéquation avec son attitude précédente.  
 _-Moi ? Je... Je suis Kin, juste Kin.  
-Enchanté Kin, et rassure toi pour tes copains, je ne les ai pas trop amochés, il devraient pouvoir aller à l'infirmerie tous seuls, je ne voudrais pas...  
-Attention !_

Avant même qu'elle ai terminé ce mot, Naruto avait déjà commencé à se retourner car il avait vu le regard de la demoiselle changer brusquement. Cette fraction de seconde gagnée lui permit de dévier in-extremis le coup qui lui était destiné. C'était Ukon qui, malgré l'avalanche de coups qu'il avait pris, s'était relevé et avait tenté d'attaquer le blond par derrière. Cette fois, celui-ci opta pour un autre coup. Alors que le dernier jumeau, entraîné par son propre coup et diminué par ceux qu'il avait déjà subit, retrouvait lentement son équilibre, Naruto s'était approché de lui. Il ne vit rien venir, le blond lui asséna un puissant coup de la paume de sa main en plein milieu du torse. Reculant sous l'impact, Ukon avait l'impression de s'être fait extirpé tout l'air de ses poumons et ne parvenait pas à retrouver son souffle. Il finit par tomber à genoux puis s'écrouler définitivement. Kin n'en revenait pas : il venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire deux des terreurs du lycée sans même prendre un coup, c'était à peine s'il transpirait.

 _-Kin_ dit-il en se retournant vers elle _laisse tomber ces gars, ce groupe, il ne t'apporteront que des emmerdes.  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Comment peux-tu vouloir rester avec de telles pourritures ? Ils te traitent comme un déchet, te trahiront dès qu'ils en auront envie, ne sont même pas capables de se battre à la loyale.  
-Je ne suis pas comme Tayuya moi... Je ne pourrais pas rester seule... Je n'en aurais pas la force _termina-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte.

Naruto tiqua sur le nom, ça lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait entendu. N'étant pas du genre à s'appesantir longtemps sur un soucis, il préféra enchaîner sur la discussion en cours. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

 _-Tu ne seras jamais seule Kin, je serais là si tu as besoin_ lui affirma-t-il avec son sourire le plus lumineux.  
 _-Pourquoi ?_ Rétorqua-t-elle en levant sur lui un regard surpris _pourquoi m'aiderais-tu alors que je t'ai entraîné dans ce piège, alors que tu ne me connais même pas.  
-Au moins pour te remercier de m'avoir éviter le dernier coup et m'excuser car ce coup-ci, tu risque de devoir les porter pour aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Veux-tu que je t'aide d'ailleurs ?  
-Non non, je vais me débrouiller, tu... Tu as déjà fait assez pour moi.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Rien, rien, fait comme si j'avais rien dit_ répondit-elle précipitamment en détournant le regard.  
 _-Ou sinon, tu peux les laisser là, ils finiront bien par se réveiller.  
-Non_ rétorqua-t-elle en regardant ses deux camarades _je vais assumer mes erreurs jusqu'au bout et ensuite... Je tâcherais de croire en ta parole_ termina-t-elle en commençant à se diriger vers Sakon _au revoir, Naruto._

Sentant qu'il était inutile d'insister, l'Uzumaki préféra quitter les lieux et rentrer chez lui comme si rien ne s'était passé même s'il espérait que cette fille parviendrait à se sortir des pattes de telles raclures. Profitant de ce départ, une silhouette se faufila hors de la cachette qui l'abritait depuis son arrivée ici et vint aider Kin dans sa tâche bien que celle-ci ne la connaissait pas.

 _-Qui es-tu ?  
-Juste une amie de Naruto, et comme il semble vouloir t'aider, je vais t'aider moi aussi.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Car ce phénomène m'intrigue, je ne sais pas s'il tient plus du démon ou de l'ange.  
-Qu'as-tu entendu ?  
-Presque tout mais je ne dirais rien à la proviseur si tu tiens ta parole toi aussi et assumes tes actes jusqu'au bout.  
-Tu peux aller parler à la directrice si tu n'as pas confiance, je raconterais tout à l'infirmière qui fera ensuite son rapport à celle-ci.  
-Il te fait confiance, donc je le ferais aussi, mais on ira toutes deux voir la directrice pour éviter que ces deux enfoirés ne te mettent tout sur le dos.  
-Alors toi aussi tu penses comme Naruto ? Tu crois qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à me larguer pour sauver leurs peaux ?  
-Tu le sais bien toi-même non ? Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu aider Naruto ?_

Kin, qui était en train de redresser péniblement l'un des jumeaux se figea à cette remarque. Elle l'avait prévenu par simple réflexe, non ? Puis tous ces instants passés revinrent, les brimades, les insultes, les blagues salaces. Oui, ils avaient tous deux raisons, elle n'avait rien à faire dans ce groupe, mais la peur de se retrouver de nouveau seule avait été plus forte... Jusqu'à maintenant. L'autre était partie, malgré les menaces et la solitude que cela lui promettait, et d'après ce qu'elle en savait elle s'en sortait, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

 _-Tu sais Kin, cette Tayuya dont tu parlais, elle n'est plus seule maintenant.  
-C'est vrai ?_ Répondit-elle en se tournant vers cette fille dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, le regard plein d'espoir.  
 _-Oui, et le pire est qu'elle s'est faite une amie dans notre groupe.  
-C'est bien.  
-Ça vous fait un autre point commun._

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de la brune, entraînant celui de sa vis à vis.

Le lendemain matin, avant le début des cours, la même jeune fille vint se présenter au bureau de la directrice. Hélas pour elle, Shizune la fit patienter car celle-ci était déjà avec quelqu'un. Elle identifia rapidement son interlocuteur par sa voix si particulière. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler si fort, lui qui était plutôt du genre à susurrer, là, il semblait bien que la discussion s'envenimait.

 _-Mais enfin Tsunade, je ne te demande pourtant pas grand chose.  
-C'est Mademoiselle Senju ici je te rappelle, Orochimaru.  
-Mais arrête donc de monter sur tes grands chevaux et réponds-moi bon dieu.  
-Dois-je te rappeler les règles ici ? Confidentialité, vie privée, ça ne te dit rien ?  
-Mais je ne te demande pas de m'étaler son casier judiciaire, je veux juste le nom de ses parents.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de te les donner, si tu veux savoir des choses sur Naruto Uzumaki, tu n'as qu'à lui demander directement._

L'espionne malgré elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle comprit le sujet de cette discussion houleuse.  
 _Encore lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à lui tourner autour ?_ Songea-t-elle en se souvenant tout à coup du petit malaise qu'il y avait eu en début d'année, le jour même de l'arrivée de Naruto (et en omettant bien évidemment l'ironie de sa question vu qu'elle-même l'avait suivit à la fin des cours de la veille) _si même les profs s'y mettent, ça va mal finir cette histoire, surtout avec lui_ acheva-t-elle en dirigeant son regard sur la porte du bureau de la directrice.  
Pendant ce temps, l'explication continuait entre le professeur de biologie et sa supérieure hiérarchique.

 _-Stupide serpent ! Si tu ne te calme pas tout de suite je vais te rappeler à ma façon que c'est moi qui commande ici !_

Un gros bruit suivit cette menace, comme si on donnait un grand coup dans un meuble, faisant sursauter l'élève visiteuse mais ne parvenant même pas à faire sourciller la secrétaire. Puis ce fut le silence, du moins en apparence, la discussion étant sans doute redevenue suffisamment calme pour ne plus être entendue hors du bureau. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un professeur de biologie fulminant qui ne prit même pas la peine de refermer derrière lui. Par contre, il n'oublia pas de fermer la seconde porte qu'il claqua si fort que les stylos sur le bureau de Shizune en bougèrent dans leur pot.  
 _Je plaints ceux qui vont l'avoir en cours aujourd'hui.  
_ Pendant ce temps, l'imperturbable secrétaire se leva de son bureau pour rejoindre celui de sa supérieure.

 _-Mademoiselle Senju ? Une élève désire s'entretenir avec vous.  
-Ho bordel, c'est le jour des plaintes aujourd'hui ou quoi ?_

Sans attendre qu'on l'appelle, l'élève en question fit apparaître sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 _-Non Mademoiselle la Directrice, ce n'est pas pour une plainte mais par contre... Il semblerait que ce soit au sujet de la même personne_ ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.  
 _-De Naruto ? Tu nous as entendus ?  
-Le contraire aurait été difficile _se permit de préciser Shizune avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Un second bong répondit à cette remarque lorsque le front de Tsunade vint sans délicatesse percuter son bureau.

 _-Entre, je sais déjà de quoi tu veux me parler._

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce huitième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!  
Pour le combat, j'ai essayé de le rendre le plus visuel et réaliste possible, imaginant les mouvements comme dans un film (pas à l'américaine hein, pas de scène à la Matrix ici) alors j'espère avoir réussit mon coup.  
Jusqu'à présent, je ne vous avais laisser voir que l'œil du cœur de Naruto, là vous avez eu un peu de l'œil du tigre (même si ça se termine gentiment, c'est pas un barbare non plus notre blondinet).  
Le serpent se fait insistant...  
Et qui est donc cet ange-gardien qui semble protéger Naruto et s'y intéressé?  
Suite... Un jour, c'est promis!  
Review?  
**


End file.
